Memories
by littleleaf89
Summary: 200 Jahre sind vergangen, seit Oscar, Andre, Antoinette und Fersen im Sturm der Revolution ums Leben kamen. Jetzt bringt ein Gemälde die Dinge von Neuem ins Rollen. AU,Übersetzung
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören Riyoko Ikeda und niemand sonst. Auch

diese Geschichte gehört nicht uns, sondern Nana.

Ganz recht gelesen, das hier ist eine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen

von Nanas „Memories", einer in die heutige Zeit verlegten, neuen Variante

von „Die Rosen von Versailles". Seraph86 und ich haben uns

entschlossen, anderen deutschen Lady-Oscar-Fans etwas Gutes zu tun und diese

wunderschöne Geschichte für euch zu übersetzen. Ein Feedback (in Englisch)

bei der Autorin dieser FF ist herzlich erwünscht: nana_41175@yahoo.com Viel Spaß beim lesen!

littleleaf89 & seraph86

Vorwort

Vier Menschen scheinen durch das Schicksal dazu bestimmt worden zu

sein, die tragischen Geschehnisse von vor über 200 Jahren wieder aufleben

zu lassen, doch können gewisse Erinnerungen diesmal ein anderes Ende

herbeiführen?

Memories – Kapitel 1

Ich nehme an, es begann alles mit diesem Gemälde.

An diesem besonders hellen Freitagmorgen sah ich auf meinem hastig hingekritzelten Zeitplan für den heutigen Tag, um dort als einzigen Termin zwischen neun Uhr früh und zwölf Uhr mittags „Besichtigung von M. Armands Gemälde" vorzufinden.

Es schien unüblich, einen gesamten Vormittag voll Terminen zu streichen, nur um ein Gemälde zu besichtigen, selbst wenn die Chefin einen ihrer seltenen Urlaube nähme, aber der Standort des Gemäldes ebenso wie der anzunehmende Maler waren alle Erklärung, die im Moment nötig war.

Ich hatte von diesem speziellen Ölgemälde von Mme Antoinette selbst vor einigen Monaten gehört. Sie war gekommen, um die Chefin in ihrem Büro auf einen kurzen Plausch zu treffen und sie war es gewesen, die ihr vorgeschlagen hatte, es sich doch einmal anzusehen.

Als sie die Chefin auf ihre Worte hin eine skeptische Augenbraue heben sah, hatte sie gelacht. „Sie sollten gehen und es sich selbst anschauen, wenn Sie an meinen Worten zweifeln. Vielleicht sind Sie dann überzeugt, dass ich nicht gescherzt habe als ich sagte, sie sieht genauso aus wie Sie. Wer weiß? Vielleicht ist sie eine Ahnin, nach allem was wir wissen."

So zugeneigt die Chefin der lebhaften Mme auch war, ihr Terminplan hatte keinen Ausflug aus der Stadt, der nicht Geschäftliches mit einschloss, gestattet. Bis jetzt.

Ich selbst war eben erst aus dem Pariser Büro angekommen. Als ich in die gewohnten kühlen Tiefen ihres geräumigen Apartments eintrat, fand ich sie, wie üblich, über ihren Laptop gebeugt. Sonnenlicht verwandelte ihr Haar in eine Masse aus geschmolzenem Gold. Wenn sie sich doch nur selbst in diesem Moment sehen könnte. Aber das tut sie ja doch nie.

Ohne aufzusehen sagte sie: „Ah, du bist da. Wie stehen die Dinge?"

Ich gab eine kurze Zusammenfassung der laufenden Geschäfte im Büro. Zu alledem nickte sie nur abwesend, noch immer vertieft in den Inhalt des Bildschirms vor ihr.

Schließlich sagte sie: „ Es tut mir leid dich so kurzfristig den ganzen Weg hierher zu holen, aber ich möchte, dass du dir das Gemälde ebenfalls ansiehst, nur für den Fall, dass ich mich entschließen sollte, es in die Sammlung aufzunehmen."

Ich nickte wohlwissend. Als ihr persönlicher Assistent war ich es gewohnt, gelegentlich Kunst in ihrem Namen zu kaufen. Der Großteil der Stücke in der Familiensammlung wurde allerdings von ihrem Vater und seinen Firmenteilhabern betreut.

Als ich sah, dass sie zwar bereits angezogen war (zwanglos, in eine weite, weiße Bluse, dunkle Hosen und einen leichten Pullover, der über ihren Schultern lag), aber noch nicht bereit zu gehen, versuchte ich ein Gespräch anzufangen. „Ich nehme an, dieses spezielle Ölgemälde stammt aus dem späten 18. Jahrhundert, anscheinend von Armand. Falls das wahr ist, dann ist es ein seltenes Sammlerstück."

Sie sah vom Bildschirm auf und lächelte. „Das hat Fersen auch gesagt. Ich sagte ihm, dass ich es zuerst von Vater begutachten lassen muss, bevor ich irgendetwas unternehme."

„Oh."

_Fersen. _Dieser besondere Name fand dieser Tage immer öfter Einzug in die Gespräche der Chefin.

Ich fühlte, wie sich die Haare in meinem Nacken aufstellten, als die Chefin mich mit einem neugierigen Blick, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen, fixierte und merkte, dass sie aus meiner einsilbigen Antwort etwas herausgespürt hatte.

_Sie ist wirklich zu scharfsinnig,_ dachte ich, innerlich seufzend. Ich erwiderte ihren Blick so nichts sagend wie ich konnte, in der Hoffnung, sie würde davon absehen, Fragen zu stellen.

Erleichtert sah ich sie sich zu ihrem Computer umwenden, um die Maschine auszuschalten.

„Dann lass uns gehen.", sagte sie und erhob sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung.

Draußen warf sie mir beiläufig die Autoschlüssel zu – eine weitere Überraschung. Normalerweise weigerte sie sich, von irgendjemandem herumgefahren zu werden. Ich fragte mich kurz, ob es ihr gut ging.

Die Fahrt zum Flugplatz, wo der private Firmenjet stand, verlief äußerst still. Ich war es gewohnt, dass die Chefin in kurze Perioden stummen Nachdenkens verfiel, aber nicht so lange.

Was nur eins bedeuten konnte.

„Ich nehme an, du hast wieder nicht geschlafen.", sagte ich, bevor ich mich zurückhalten konnte.

Für einen Moment sagte sie kein Wort; sie neigte lediglich ihren Kopf ein wenig und sah mich aus dem Augenwinkel heraus an. Dann: „Diesen Ton in deiner Stimme habe ich schon einige Zeit nicht mehr vernommen."

Fast lächelte ich über ihren trockenen Tonfall. Stattdessen entschied ich mich, mit den Schultern zu zucken. „Ich bin nur besorgt", erwiderte ich lässig.

Sie nickte. „Ja, das sagst du immer.", antwortete sie.

Zum tausendsten Mal wunderte ich mich, wie sie je meine Sorge um sie in Frage stellen konnte. _Wenn du nur wüsstest wie sehr…_ hätte ich gern gesagt, doch bisher hatte ich es nicht gewagt.

„Und ich sage dir, was ich dir immer gesagt habe, Andre Grandier.", sagte sie, wobei sich ihre Stimme zu jenem bekannten stählernen Ton verhärtete, der einen Vorwurf ankündigte, „Du kümmerst dich um meine Angelegenheiten und ich kann mich um mich selbst kümmern."

Nun, es war recht offensichtlich, dass sie von etwas genervt war. Ich lies es für den Augenblick auf sich beruhen und konzentrierte mich auf die Straße.

Vom Flugplatz aus ging es mit dem Jet nach Arras, wo die Familie der Chefin ein Schloss hatte, welches sie in ihren raren Ferien bewohnte, heute jedoch hatten wir keine Zeit, dort vorbeizuschauen. Auf dem Landeplatz wartete ein Auto, um uns zur Villa des Kunsthändlers, M. Lasonne, zu bringen.

M. Lasonne war ein großer, leicht rundlicher Mann mit Schnurrbart und einer Ausstrahlung von Autorität, die ihm wahrscheinlich dabei half, ein Vermögen mit dem Verkauf von Kunstgegenständen zu machen. Sich jedoch dessen bewusst, dass sein gegenwärtiger Kunde nicht von Ausstrahlung einzunehmen war, entschied er sich, natürlich und freundlich zu sein.

„Ah, ja.", sagte er zu mir, nachdem die Chefin mich ihm als ihren persönlichen Assistenten vorgestellt hatte. Ob er es seltsam fand, dass ich einer Frau zu Diensten war, war seinem Gesichtsausdruck nicht zu entnehmen und ich war inzwischen genug daran gewöhnt, mich nicht um die Spekulationen der Leute zu kümmern.

Nach einer freundlichen Runde mit Drinks und Small Talk, ebenso wie einer kurzen Führung durch die alten Teile der Villa, gingen wir schließlich in den Zeichensaal, wo das Werk, auf einer Staffelei aufgestellt, wartete.

„Ich schwöre Ihnen, Madame", sagte Lasonne, während er das weiße Leinen, mit welchem das Gemälde bedeckt war, entfernte, „als ich Sie zum ersten Mal an der Tür sah, hatte ich das Gefühl, sie selbst wäre plötzlich zum Leben erwacht und aus der Leinwand gesprungen. Die Ähnlichkeit ist so verblüffend…"

An der Neigung ihrer Mundwinkel sah ich, dass die Chefin leicht amüsiert war. Zuerst Mme Antoinette, jetzt diese Person. Was konnte das für ein Mysterium sein?

Dann sah ich die Chefin auf die Leinwand blicken und das Lächeln verschwand aus ihrem Gesicht. Ich blickte über ihre Schulter und sah die Leinwand zum ersten Mal… und fühlte mich, als ob mir die Luft wegbliebe.

Da war sie, auf dem Rücken eines sich aufbäumenden Pferdes, gekleidet in eine Rüstung mit einem erhobenen Schwert in der rechten Hand. Die goldenen, sich kringelnden Locken ihres Haares fielen anmutig auf ihre Schultern - dieselben wie ein paar Zentimeter entfernt von mir.

Aber es war dieses Gesicht, mit diesen saphirblauen Augen… so unglaublich gleich…

Auf einmal fühlte ich mich, als ob der Raum sich von mir entfernte, als wenn ein Tunnel plötzlich zwischen mich und die anderen im Zimmer getreten wäre, der sie von mir entfernte. Ich hörte Lasonnes Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne: „Natürlich war der Künstler Armand ein bekannter Porträtmaler in den späteren Jahren von Louis XVI., aber die Revolution zerstörte die meisten seiner Werke. Ich habe mehrere Experten konsultiert und sie sind äußerst begeistert über die Echtheit dieses Werkes…"

„Wer ist sie?", hörte ich die Chefin mit schwacher Stimme fragen.

„Das ist nicht bekannt. Hier ist sie als Mars, Gott des Krieges, bezeichnet, aber wer sie im wirklichen Leben war, bleibt höchstwahrscheinlich unbekannt…"

Ich fühlte wie sich plötzlich Kopfschmerzen ankündigten und bemerkte, dass ich zu schwitzen begann. Auf einmal schien der Raum sehr heiß.

„…ein großer Glücksfall, wirklich… erst kürzlich gefunden… Spuren von häufigem Ortswechsel, aber trotzdem noch bemerkenswert gut erhalten…"

Die Worte vermischten sich mehr und mehr zu einem Durcheinander von sinnlosen Geräuschen und für einen Augenblick hatte ich Angst. Angst, dass ich mich an etwas erinnern könnte… an viele Dinge… Dinge, die nur darauf warteten, mein Gedächtnis zu durchbrechen wie einen Damm—

Schnell kam ich wieder zu mir, als mich die Chefin leicht an der Schulter schüttelte. „Andre, bist du in Ordnung?", fragte sie mit besorgter Stimme.

Ich schluckte hart und nickte. Das Zimmer und jeder darin waren wieder wie sie vorher gewesen waren. Wie sie immer gewesen waren.

„Du hast dein Handy fallen lassen.", wies die Chefin mich hin und ich bückte mich hastig, um es von dem mit dicken Teppichen belegten Boden aufzuheben.

Sie drehte sich zurück zu Lasonne. „Ich kaufe es", sagte sie einfach.

Die Rückfahrt nach Paris am späten Nachmittag war wieder ungewöhnlich still, doch dieses Mal tat ich wenig, um die Stille zu durchbrechen.

Dieses Gemälde… es war einfach zu seltsam! Aber die Ähnlichkeit war zu verblüffend, um ein Zufall zu sein. Wenn ich es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte ich es eher für ein kürzlich entstandenes Bild von der Chefin gehalten, denn für ein über zweihundert Jahre altes Gemälde.

Im Flugzeug saß mir die Chefin gegenüber, eingehüllt in ihre eigenen Gedanken, mit überschatteten Augen, das Gesicht verschlossen gegen jegliche Musterung. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie nicht über das Gemälde oder irgendetwas bezüglich unserem Ausflug nach Arras reden wollte und ich konnte sehen, dass ich nicht gebraucht werden würde sobald wir Paris erreicht hätten. Und tatsächlich, sie wünschte mir eine gute Nacht sobald das Auto das Gebäude, in dem sich ihre Wohnung befand, erreicht hatte.

„Ich sehe dich morgen.", warf sie mir über die Schulter hinweg zu, als sie hinein ging.

Und das lies mich mit einigen freien Stunden für diesen Abend zurück. Toten Stunden.

Ich war daran gewöhnt, bis weit nach Mitternacht beschäftigt zu sein, manchmal sogar bis zu Morgengrauen, nur um all die Angelegenheiten der Chefin zu regeln, die in meinen Händen lagen, doch ein freier Abend war so etwas wie eine Neuheit.

Ich denke ich könnte versuchen Rosalie, die Sekretärin der Chefin, anzurufen, um sie zu fragen, ob wir essen gehen wollen (natürlich nur als Freunde) und das Neueste, was im Büro getan werden musste, zu besprechen, aber das war zu belanglos. Als ob wir nicht jeden Tag hier und da etwas Zeit aus unserem geschäftigen Terminplan herausholen könnten, um das zu tun. Außerdem könnte Rosalie diesen Abend mit Freundinnen weg sein. Gott weiß, dass sie mehr Freunde hat als ich.

Ah, aber ich fürchte ich zeichne hier ein sehr armseliges Bild von mir! Hier, lassen Sie mich mich erneut vorstellen: Ich bin Andre Grandier, 33 Jahre alt, Single, männlich, groß mit dunkelbraunem Haar und grünen Augen, der persönliche Assistent von Francoise de la Saigne (Fräulein, könnte ich anfügen, da sie nicht verheiratet war, aber niemand wagte es, sie mit Fräulein anzusprechen), die wiederum Geschäftsführerin von La Saigne Industries war. Die Chefin war ein Jahr jünger als ich, aber darauf wäre natürlich niemand gekommen, so wie sie ihr Personal führte.

Jedenfalls war die Lady der ich diente beeindruckend, doch sie war nicht immer so. Ich weiß das, da ich praktisch mit ihr in der Villa ihres Vaters aufgewachsen bin.

Als Enkel der Haushälterin wurde ich meiner Großmutter anvertraut, nachdem meine Eltern in einem Autounfall gestorben waren als ich gerade acht Jahre alt war. Natürlich hatte Omi versucht, mich so gut wie möglich aufzuziehen, allerdings war ich nur eine von ihren vielen Sorgen im täglichen Kampf mit der Arbeit. Das war auch der Zeitpunkt gewesen, als sich Monsieur de la Saigne einschaltete.

Nach der Regelung des Schulgeldes und der Genehmigungen, wurde ich gebeten, der Familie einen einfachen Gefallen zu tun; mich mit der frühreifen, jüngsten Tochter anzufreunden und sie bei ihren täglichen Aktivitäten zu begleiten. Natürlich nahmen sie mich nur Omi zuliebe auf, da sie fast alle ihre reifen Jahre dort verbracht hatte, aber ich war trotzdem dankbar.

Die Familie hatte nur Töchter, und als die letzte geboren war, hatte sich Monsieur damit abgefunden, dass er diese Kleine dazu erziehen würde, die Firma zu führen, als ob sie der Sohn wäre, den er nie hatte.

Das war auch einer der Gründe gewesen, weshalb Monsieur mich gebraucht hatte, um für Francoise da zu sein. „Sie hat keine Brüder.", hatte ihr Vater gesagt, „Und sie wird jede Hilfe, die sie im Umgang mit Männern kriegen kann, brauchen. Sie muss sich an sie gewöhnen, da ihre Zukunft wahrscheinlich viel damit zu tun haben wird, mit Leuten umzugehen. Verstehst du mich, Andre?"

Ich sagte, ich verstünde. Wie es sich zeigte, verbrachte ich fast mein gesamtes Leben mit der Chefin und ich würde es nicht anders gewollt haben. Ich absolvierte die Universität mit einer Auszeichnung in Betriebswirtschaft, aber am Ende entschied ich mich freiwillig dafür, an ihrer Seite zu bleiben. Als ihr Vater von meiner Entscheidung erfuhr, war er sehr erfreut; niemand kannte Francoise so gut wie ich. Ich würde ihr als ihr persönlicher Assistent eine große Hilfe sein, ein zuverlässiger Berater, der ihre Launen kannte und in der Lage war, mit ihren strikten Zeitplänen in der Firma zurechtzukommen.

Die Chefin selbst schien erfreut über meine Entscheidung, obwohl sie kein Wort sagte, als sie es herausfand.

Ich für meinen Teil kann nur sagen: Ich hätte alles gegeben, um bei ihr zu sein, denn sobald ich die Universität abgeschlossen hatte, hatte ich mich verliebt.

Nur, dass es niemand wusste.

Es brauchte auch keiner zu wissen. Zumindest jetzt noch nicht.

Mein Telefon klingelte und ich konnte sehen, dass die Chefin und ich M. de la Saigne aufgrund des plötzlichen und vollkommen unerwarteten Kaufs eines sehr teuren Ölgemäldes an diesem Nachmittag eine ganze Menge zu erklären hatten.


	2. Chapter 2

Memories – Kapitel 2

Ich ließ André mit dem Auto zurück und setzte den Weg zu meinem Apartment alleine fort. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass der Tag so anstrengend sein würde, bedachte man, dass ich im Gegensatz zu meinem üblichen Zeitplan nur einen Termin gehabt hatte.

Als ich mich in meinen Räumlichkeiten befand, lehnte ich rücklings gegen die geschlossene Tür und zwang mich, zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Dieses Gemälde! _Was um alles auf der Welt…! _Es muss sicher ein Zufall sein – wahrscheinlich ebenso ein Zufall wie die Träume, die ich schon seit Monaten hatte?

Andre, mit seinen scharfen Augen, denen nichts entging, hatte Recht. Ich hatte seit längerem nicht mehr gut geschlafen und die Träume waren wohl der Hauptgrund dafür gewesen.

Kaum hätte ich meine Augen geschlossen, würde ich mich selbst sehen, gekleidet in die steife, weiße Weste einer Uniform, mit einem Schwert – einem echten Schwert – an meiner Seite, endlose Korridore in einem riesigen Palast entlanggehend, mit uniformierten Wachen wohin ich auch ging, die vor mir salutierten.

Manchmal fände ich mich in diesen Träumen auf einem Pferderücken wieder, durch eine Stadt mit Ziegel- und Backsteinhäusern reitend, nicht den Türmen aus Stahl und Glas der heutigen Geschäftsviertel von Paris. Andere Male würde ich Befehle an einen Zug Männer erteilen – Befehle, die ich im Wachzustand nie geben könnte.

Und ich hatte einen anderen Namen in diesen Träumen.

_Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten?_ Jeden morgen wachte ich völlig erschöpft auf, so als hätte ich ein anderes Leben geführt während ich schlief. Ich versuchte, mir in Erinnerung zu rufen, ob ich während der Nacht andere Träume gehabt hatte – gewöhnliche – über Arbeit, meine Familie und Freunde, konnte mich aber nicht daran erinnern.

Alles, woran ich mich erinnern konnte, war, diese Frau gewesen zu sein, als Mann gekleidet in einer strahlend weißen Uniform mit einem Schwert. Ich konnte mich erinnern, mit ‚Kommandant' angesprochen worden zu sein. Ich hatte die Aufgabe jemand sehr wichtigen zu beschützen.

Jetzt, längst wach, konnte ich mich an all die Details der Träume nicht erinnern.

Und was das Gemälde betrifft; jetzt da ich es gesehen hatte, wusste ich nicht, was ich denken sollte. Es schien Fersen wollte, dass ich es sah und hoffte nun auf eine Antwort. Aber welche Art von Antwort erwartete er? Ganz die Kunstbegeisterte, war es vielleicht Antoinette gewesen, die es ihm gesagt hatte, sodass er mich nun bitten würde, es mir anzusehen?

_Da, es geht wieder los_, dachte ich und fühlte wieder diesen bekannten, brennenden Schmerz in mir wie jedes Mal, wenn ich an Fersen dachte.

An Fersen und Antoinette.

Dieser innere Schmerz war relativ neu und ich hasste ihn.

Ich fragte mich kurz, ob dieses Gemälde ein Trick Fersens gewesen war, um mich von den Gerüchten, die ihn und Antoinette in den letzten paar Wochen verfolgten, abzulenken. Da ich Fersen kannte, zweifelte ich daran, dass er sich je zu solchen Taktiken herablassen würde. Trotzdem war das Gerücht skandalös, wenn nicht sogar äußerst gefährlich für die Gesellschaften.

Sie waren zu oft zusammen gesehen worden. Das war an sich unter normalen Umständen kein großes Thema, doch warum müssen sie es nahezu am Vorabend von Antoinettes Hochzeit mit dem Erben der Gesellschaft machen?

Es war beunruhigend zu sehen, wie glücklich Antoinette jedes Mal aussah, wenn sie mit Fersen zusammen war. Dieses Funkeln fehlte eindeutig, wann immer sie bei ihrem Verlobten war. Niemand war so durchschaubar wie sie und ich fürchtete, dass es ihr Verderben werden würde.

Die Ältesten in der Gesellschaft und Auguste selbst mochten bisher noch nichts vermuten, doch ich wusste von Anfang an alles über diese Geschichte. Ich wusste, wie sie sich getroffen hatten, Fersen und Antoinette. Ich war dabei gewesen, bei dieser Party vor wenigen Monaten, aber ich denke es wäre wohl angemessener, wenn ich von Anfang an beginne…

Wenn du dich nur an die Fusion vor fünf Monaten erinnern könntest – jene, die in der Geschäftswelt Schlagzeilen machte. Genau die, bei der sich die De Brun Gesellschaftsgruppe (von der De La Saigne Industries nur eine Tochtergesellschaft war) Lorraine Industries aneignete, den erfolgsversprechenden Stern am Firmament einer Gesellschaft aus Österreich. Möglich gemacht wurde das alles durch das Versprechen eines ehelichen Bundes zwischen Auguste de Brun, Großenkel unseres jetzigen Vorstandsvorsitzenden, und Antoinette, einer der vielen Töchter (und Erbinnen) der Iron Lady, Therese Lorraine, der Vorsitzenden von Lorraine Industries.

Es war eine ziemlich große Aktion gewesen, die den vollen Einsatz raffinierter Manöver und geschickter Verhandlungen erfordert hatte, ganz so als würde ein Vertrag zwischen zwei Nationen geschlossen werden.

Auguste de Brun, der eben erst sechsunddreißig geworden war, war die Nemesis seines Großvaters. Augustes eigener Vater war sehr früh und unerwartet gestorben und es gab keine Onkel, die das Erbe hätten antreten können. Man sagte, Auguste würde eher die Gesellschaft von Büchern bevorzugen, als seine Nase ins Geschäft zu stecken oder sich eine geeignete Frau zu suchen.

Zumindest war das letztere Problem gelöst worden - all das dank des Urlaubs, den Antoinette letzten Sommer genommen hatte, um Frankreichs Kunstmuseen zu besuchen und, sei es Zufall oder nicht, ihre Mutter auf einer der zahlreichen Feiern, die von der Hauptverwaltung anlässlich ihrer Ankunft veranstaltet wurden, zu vertreten.

Ebenfalls Zufall oder nicht, war auch Auguste bei einer dieser Feiern erschienen – erstaunlicherweise, denn er kümmerte sich selten darum. Das hatte dazu geführt, dass nun jeder glaubte, dass die Hand seines Großvaters – scheinbar unsichtbar im Moment, doch sicherlich präsent – weiter reichenden Einfluss hatte als wir angenommen hatten.

Ich konnte mich daran erinnern, dass sich die blonde und liebreizende Antoinette entzückend und ausgeglichen, jedoch auch liebenswürdig unsicher und verletzlich auf dieser Feier gegeben hatte. Ich wusste wirklich nicht weshalb, aber es war recht offensichtlich, dass sie sofort gut mit mir auskam. Anfangs sehr an der Seite von Mercy d'Argenteau, dem Gesandtschaftsbeamten ihrer Mutter hängend, machte sie sich schließlich frei und kam herüber zu mir und André. Sie bemerkte äußerst liebreizend, was für eine schöne Feier es doch war.

Nach der unvermeintlichen Vorstellung hatte sie ausgerufen: "Francoise de la Saigne! Ich habe so viel von Ihnen gehört. Eine sehr clevere Direktorin, doch ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Sie so jung sind."

Es fiel ihr leicht, eine lebendige Konversation mit anderen Leuten zu führen. Sie hatte so etwas an sich, das man sich gut fühlte und sich für etwas Besonderes hielt wann immer sie sich entschied, mit einem zu sprechen. Natürlich musste man sich kurz fassen, als andere begannen, um sie herum zu schwärmen und schon bald wurde sie weggeführt, um noch wichtigere Bekanntschaften mit Leuten weiter oben auf der Geschäftsleiter zu machen.

"Sie ist sehr charmant.", bemerkte André als wir zusahen, wie sie die Hand von Louis de Brun persönlich schüttelte.

"Sehr.", sagte ich, an meinem Champagner nippend.

Das Treffen zwischen Antoinette und Auguste war bestenfalls freundlich verlaufen, aber das war genug, um lange Verhandlungen von beiden Seiten herbeizuführen. Ich wusste, dass die Verhandlungen weitergingen, als Antoinette immer öfter nach Frankreich kam – vielleicht wäre _geschickt worden_ ein besserer Ausdruck – um ihre Mutter zu vertreten.

Jedes Mal, wenn wir uns auf einer Feier begegneten, würde sie erfreut rufen: "Da bist du ja, Francoise! Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht." Und wir würden reden, bis jemand kam, um sie abzuholen.

"Mademoiselle Lorraine scheint sich gut mit dir angefreundet zu haben.", bemerkte Vater einmal anerkennend, „Das ist ein gutes Zeichen."

„Für was?", wollte ich wissen, aber er antwortete nicht. Stattdessen ermunterte er mich, das Beste draus zu machen.

Und so kam es, dass ich das Mädchen mit Interesse und Mitleid betrachtete. Sie war ohne Zweifel nicht dumm oder einfach gestrickt und ich fühlte deutlich, dass sie wusste, was hinter der Fassade vorging. Anfangs hatte ich gedacht, dass sie sich einfach als eine dieser Frauen herausstellen würde, die solch eine Gelegenheit, solch eine Partie willkommen heißen würden. Aber wenn man sie besser kannte, würde man bemerken, dass sie nicht in diese Schublade gehörte.

Tatsächlich glich sie in bestimmten Aspekten sehr einem Kind. Ich würde viel später herausfinden, dass sie bereitwillig alles getan hatte, um ihre Mutter zufrieden zu stellen.

An jenen Tagen, an denen ich gelegentlich frei hatte und sie in Paris war, würde ich sie nachmittags zu den Kunstgalerien und abends zu den Opern begleiten. Eines Nachmittags, als wir in einem dieser Straßencafés saßen, die sich so dicht gedrängt auf den baumgekrönten Alleen nahe den Galerien befanden, und ich gerade damit fertig wurde, Andre über das Telefon einige Anweisungen zu geben, sah ich auf. Sie starrte mich über den Tisch hinweg an.

"Ich beneide dich, Francoise.", sagte sie plötzlich.

"Mich?", fragte ich belustigt, "Wieso das?"

Sie zuckte mit ihren vornehmen Schultern. „Oh, ich vermute wegen deiner Freiheit und dem Leben, das du führst.", sagte sie. „Schau dich an: die selbstbewusste, erfolgreiche, wunderschöne Geschäftsfrau, praktisch die Geschäftsführerin einer Firma. So etwas in deinem Alter erreicht zu haben, ist außergewöhnlich."

Ich dachte daran, ihr von den langen, zermürbenden Stunden zu erzählen, die ich, solange ich mich zurückerinnern konnte, unter der Anleitung meines Vaters verbracht hatte, oder über das Bewältigen von endlosen Problemen in einem Betrieb, der aus tausenden von Leuten bestand, aber ich verzichtete, um sie nicht zu schrecken.

"Alles hat seinen Preis und glaub mir, ich habe meinen bezahlt.", entschied ich mich stattdessen zu sagen. „Mein Leben ist weder so glanzvoll wie du vielleicht denkst, noch ist es einfach."

"Ich weiß, ich weiß.", sagte Antoinette mit einem Nicken. „Trotzdem. Ich wünschte ich könnte so stark sein wie du, fähig, die Welt, alle anderen und noch mehr abzuwehren. Ich denke--", und hier brach sie plötzlich in reumütiges Lachen aus, „--Ich denke was ich wirklich sagen will, ist, dass ich froh bin, eine Freundin wie dich hier zu haben."

Ich erfuhr erst später von Andre, dass Auguste um ihre Hand angehalten hatte und sie angenommen hatte.

* * *

Die Verlobung wurde bald nach diesem Nachmittag im Café bekannt gegeben und die Bekanntmachung der Fusion folgte dem bald nach. Antoinette war für eine Weile außer Reichweite geraten, da sie sehr mit den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen beschäftigt gewesen war. Auguste, als er seine Mission vollendet sah, war zu seinen Büchern zurückgekehrt.

Dann, eines nachmittags, rief sie mich an.

"Hi, ich bin's. Hast du heute Abend etwas vor?", fragte sie, die Aufregung deutlich in der Stimme.

"Nein, nicht sehr viel.", sagte ich und schob den Stapel Papierkram, den ich vom Büro nach Hause mitgenommen hatte, beiseite. Das schwedische Büro hatte uns einen neuen Partner zugesandt, einen gewissen M. L. Fersen, um sich einen Einblick in den Betrieb zu verschaffen, und ich hatte Rosalie schon darum gebeten, mit seiner Sekretärin einen Termin für ein Mittagessen auszumachen.

"Fantastisch!", rief sie über das Telefon. „Hättest du Lust, mich zu einem Maskenball zu begleiten? Wir müssen uns nicht großartig verkleiden. Die übliche Abendgarderobe tut es auch. Oh, und ich komme in einer Stunde vorbei, um dich abzuholen, in Ordnung?"

Die exklusive, ausgefallene Veranstaltung war die Idee einer Gruppe gelangweilter, feiner Herren aus Paris. Natürlich würde Antoinette als die zukünftige Braut von Auguste de Brun Einladungen für jeglichen Unsinn dieser Art bekommen. Aufgrund meines zuverlässigen Grundsatzes, mich nie sehen zu lassen, waren die Einladungen für mich vor langer Zeit zum Stillstand gekommen.

Da es bereits zu spät war, um sich jetzt Ausreden zusammenzureimen, da ich ihr bereits gesagt hatte, dass ich nichts zu tun hätte, zwang ich mich auf, um mich zurechtzumachen. Ich zog das erste an, was mir im Schrank zwischen die Finger kam – eine weiße Abendgarderobe von Dior (selbstverständlich Hosen, denn ich trug nie Röcke), einfach und grazil. Etwas Make-up, die Haare ein paar Mal durchgekämmt und ich war in kürzester Zeit fertig.

Als sie kam, um mich abzuholen, war sie in einem Taxi. Auf meinen Einwand hin, dass wir zumindest mein Auto nehmen sollten, lachte sie nur und meinte: „Entspann dich, Francoise! Wir müssen inkognito reisen, wenn wir nicht wollen, dass uns die Gesäftsleitung mit großem Trara hinterher kommt. Auguste und Großpapa wissen nicht, dass ich mir den Abend frei genommen habe. Nicht einmal Mercy weiß es. Komm schon, das wird so ein Spaß!"

Die Feier wurde in einem der teuren und großzügigen Apartments eines feinen Herrn auf der Ile St. Louis abgehalten. Eine kleine, alberne Veranstaltung, wo jeder jeden anderen kannte, Maske hin oder her.

_So viel also dazu, dass Auguste und Großpapa nichts wussten_, dachte ich. _Sie werden es spätestens dann herausfinden, wenn diese Leute morgen anfangen werden zu reden. _

Trotzdem war Antoinette begeistert bei dem Gedanken an Anonymität, ob die ganze Sache nun nur eine Illusion war oder nicht, und zog verspielt eine dunkle Papierbrille an, um ihre Augen zu verdecken.

Es war weder die rechte Zeit, noch der rechte Ort, um sie nach ihrem Befinden zu fragen. Durch die laute Musik und das Tanzen würde sich eine Konversation ohnehin als sehr schwierig gestalten. Und Antoinette selbst würde schwerlich zu halten sein. Kaum hatten wir den Raum betreten als uns schon eine Schar maskierter Frauen umringte. Antoinette war bald dabei, den Raum zu durchwandern, um hier und da etwas zu plaudern, während ich nur zu hören bekam: „Francoise! Was um alles auf der Welt tun Sie hier? Nicht, dass Sie keine Augenweide wären, das sicherlich, aber es ist schon so lange her, seit man Sie auf einer dieser Abendgesellschaften gesehen hat!"

Nach anderen Begrüßungen der gleichen Art sowie verschiedenen kurzen Konversationen mit Bekannten, hatte ich endlich genug Platz, um mich mit etwas Champagner auf einem Sofa niederzulassen. Seufzend ließ ich meinen Blick schweifen und plante meinen baldigen Abgang. Ich würde André fragen müssen, später mit einem Auto vorbeizukommen und mich wegzubringen.

Während ich untätig die Menge überschaute, blieben meine Augen an einem maskierten Mann in einem Anzug hängen, den ich noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Er schien mich zu kennen, denn als er meinem Blick begegnete, nickte er mir leicht zu. Er fuhr fort, sich mit einer Frau neben ihm zu unterhalten.

Ich runzelte die Stirn, als ich seinen anmutigen, gelassenen Bewegungen durch den Raum folgte. Modisches braunes Haar, aufrechte, feste Haltung. Ein voller, fester Mund unterhalb der Maske. Ich konnte mich an niemanden erinnern, der den bestimmten Eigenschaften dieses Mannes entsprochen hätte, und nach einer Weile ließ ich es sein.

Als das Tanzen wieder aufgenommen wurde und der Fremde Antoinettes Hand nahm, entschied ich, dass ich meine Pflichten erfüllt hatte und rief André an.

„Du musst mich hier wegbringen.", sagte ich als er sich am Telefon meldete.

„Wo bist du genau?", wollte er wissen.

Ich gab ihm die Adresse des Apartments. Er notierte es sich und ich konnte sein Lachen an der Stimme hören als er sagte: „Das sollte dir eine Lehre sein: nimm mich nächstes Mal mit!"

„Sehr witzig.", gab ich zurück, „Ich wollte nicht einmal hier herkommen. Ich müsste heute Abend die Schweden-Papiere durcharbeiten, wie du sehr wohl weißt. Das war nur, weil Antoinette gefragt hat--"

Da hielt ich kurz inne, da das Subjekt unserer Unterhaltung gerade zu tanzen aufgehört hatte. Sie drehte sich um, um hinaus zur Terrasse zu gehen, mit dem Fremden im Schlepptau.

„Lass uns später reden.", sagte ich zu André, „Komm nur so schnell du kannst hier her."

Da war etwas an der Art, wie Antoinette zur Terrasse geeilt war. Und dieser Mann schien zu anhänglich/vertraut zu werden.

Zu den Glastüren hinübergehend, die zur Terrasse führten, sah ich sie am Balkon. Der Mann hatte seine Hand auf Antoinettes Schulter und beugte sich zu ihr hin.

In der nächsten Minute war ich hinaus gegangen und rief mit fester Stimme: „Antoinette. Ich denke es ist Zeit, dass wir gehen."

Mit hörbarem Einatmen entfernten sie sich von einander. Ich sah Antoinettes Maske in der Hand des Mannes.

"Fra—Francoise", stammelte Antoinette errötend als ich auftauchte, „Dieser Gentleman hat mich nur nach einer Vorstellung gebeten/ wollte nur meine Bekanntschaft machen…

„Oh, gut", sagte ich höflich als ich mich zu ihm herumdrehte, „Lassen Sie mich Sie Ihnen vorstellen. Das ist Mademoiselle Antoinette Lorraine, die Verlobte von Auguste de Brun. Und Sie sind?"

Als er das hörte, sog er erschrocken die Luft ein, fasste sich aber schnell wieder. „Entschuldigen Sie. Das wusste ich nicht.", sagte er, "Wie günstig, dass wir uns alle hier getroffen haben!"

Ich runzelte die Stirn, als ich wiederholte: "Und Sie sind…?"

„Fersen. Lars Fersen.", sagte er, "Und Sie sind Francoise de la Saigne."

Ich glaubte meinen Ohren nicht. „Sie sind L. Fersen…vom schwedischen Büro!", fragte ich ungläubig.

Er nickte lächelnd und nahm seine Maske ab. Ein erstaunlich gut aussehendes Gesicht kam zum Vorschein. „Mademoiselle Lamorielle von Ihrem Büro hat angerufen, um zu bestätigen, dass wir diesen Samstag um elf zusammen Mittag essen.", sagte er in einwandfreiem Französisch.

* * *

Die bedrückte Atmosphäre, die sich währen der Fahrt zurück nach Hause ausbreitete, war nahezu greifbar. Immerhin war das genug, um André davon abzuhalten, irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen.

Nach langem Schweigen sprach Antoinette zögernd: „Er…nichts ist passiert, Francoise."

Ich drehte mich zu ihr um. „Natürlich ist nichts passiert.", sagte ich.

„Ehrlich, er hat mich lediglich gefragt wer ich sei und mir die Maske abgenommen. Ich bin sicher, dass nichts Falsches dabei ist.

Er hätte es sowieso erfahren.", sagte Antoinette wie ein Kind, das einer Bestrafung entgehen will, bevor es überhaupt eine bekommt.

Ich seufzte. „Ich glaube dir, Antoinette.", sagte ich sanft, "Es gibt nichts, wofür du dich rechtfertigen müsstest, aber ich hoffe du verstehst, dass andere Leute die Dinge anders auffassen werden. Du wirst sehen, dass die Leute von de Brun seltsam sind, was das betrifft. Zumindest hat keiner den Vorfall bemerkt, sodass kein Unheil angerichtet wurde."

Was ich ihr natürlich nicht erklären konnte, war die spitzfindige Heuchelei, die sich direkt unter der Oberfläche der geschliffenen Gesellschaft befand. Skandale waren ein bevorzugtes Mahl der Reichen und Gelangweilten, obwohl Sie erwarten würden, mit allem davonzukommen solange es diskret gemacht wurde. Doch ich glaubte auch nicht, dass Antoinette so unschuldig war an dieser unausgesprochenen Doppelmoral. Und es wäre lächerlich für mich, eine Pariserin, ein Urteil über sie zu fällen.

Es stand ihr tatsächlich frei zu tun, was sie wollte; ihr einziges Problem würde es sein, den Folgen zu begegnen. In ihrem Fall sogar ganz erheblichen und diese Konsequenzen waren es auch, weshalb ich Angst um sie hatte.

In der dunklen Kälte des Autos sah sie mich elendig an und ich konnte sehen, dass sie etwas zur Antwort auf meine Bemerkung, die ich eben gemacht hatte, sagen wollte. In der letzten Minute änderte sie ihre Meinung und lehnte sich zurück in den Schatten des Autos.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag wurde Lars Fersen während einer Personalversammlung formell den Leitern der Gesellschaft vorgestellt. Als Repräsentant der neulich gegründeten schwedischen Abteilung, sollte er für einige Monate hier in Frankreich bleiben, um sich den Arbeitsablauf der de Brun Firmengruppen anzueignen. Er sollte mit Victor Girodelles Betrieb beginnen, gefolgt von meinem und danach zu den Hauptquartieren hinüberwechseln.

Als er Antoinette in Anwesenheit der Familie ihres Verlobten vorgestellt wurde, benahm er sich tadellos und verhielt sich, als ob sie sich erst an diesem Morgen gesehen hätten und nicht auf einem Balkon während des vorigen Abends.

Mit der Zeit lernte ich, dass er tatsächlich ein vorbildlicher Mann war – ein Gentleman, falls so ein Mann überhaupt noch auf dieser Welt existierte; höchst intelligent, geistreich und zweifellos attraktiv. Als er diese Monate in den Büros von de la Saigne verbrachte, war er auch ein enger Freund von mir geworden.

_Zu eng_, dachte ich, _Wir sind nun zu vertraut mit einander geworden. Nichts von dem Durcheinander, in dem ich mich jetzt befinde, ist seine Schuld. Das ist ganz allein meine. Ich habe mir erlaubt, mich in ihn zu verlieben. Davon, wann oder wie es passiert ist, habe ich keine Ahnung. Es ist einfach…passiert… _

Ich fühlte mich verletzlich/wie wärs wenn wir das einfach wegfallen lassen? und unbehaglich, als ich mich daran erinnerte, wie Andrés Gesicht bei der Erwähnung von Fersens Namen diesen Morgen für einen Augenblick gefroren war. _War ich so durchschaubar gewesen?_, dachte ich, als ich die ersten Schmerzen der Kränkung fühlte.

Ich wagte es nicht, André weiter zu fragen.

Natürlich müssten es die Leute, mit der Art, in der Antoinette und Fersen so oft zusammen gesehen worden sind, bald bemerken. Es wäre katastrophal für die Firmen, wenn die Paparazzi das aufschnappen würden. Antoinette, die noch immer von ihrem neu gefundenen Glück über eine Vertrautheit, die sich offensichtlich vertiefte, berauscht war, wäre wahrscheinlich nicht fähig, die möglichen Konsequenzen gleich zu erkennen. Ich würde mit Fersen selbst reden müssen.

Jetzt, auf der Couch in meiner Wohnung liegend, schloss ich meine Augen, als die Müdigkeit von mir Besitz ergriff. Es wäre so schön, zu schlafen…und schlafen—

Mein Handy klingelte plötzlich und schrill auf dem Kaffeetisch. Am Klang hätte ich sagen können, es war Vater. Vermutlich hatten die Neuigkeiten, dieses Portrait betreffend, welches ich eben in Arras gekauft hatte, seine Ohren erreicht. Es war überflüssig zu erwähnen, dass er nicht darüber erfreut war, vor dem Kauf nicht um Rat gefragt geworden zu sein.

Ich hatte vorgehabt, ihn um Rat zu fragen, nur, dass es meinem Kopf entflohen war sobald ich den Inhalt des Portraits gesehen hatte.

Ich starrte mit abwesender Verwunderung auf das Handy, als es weiterhin klingelte und dann plötzlich klingelte es nicht mehr. Ich schloss erneut meine Augen.

_Gut…bitte, lass mich nur für eine Weile allein… _

Doch ich wusste, dass es nicht funktionieren würde. Sie würden mich nie in Ruhe lassen. Wenn sie mich jetzt nicht erreichten, konnten sie mich später erreichen. Oder noch schlimmer. Sie könnten jemand anderen erreichen.

Ich nahm das Handy und wählte automatisch seine Nummer.

„Bon soir.", sagte er.

„André, wo bist du?", fragte ich, ohne meine Augen zu öffnen.

Er seufzte. „Ich bin so bald wie möglich in das Haus deiner Eltern beordert worden.", antwortete er mit resignierter Stimme.

„Er konnte mit dir nicht einmal über das Telefon sprechen?"

„Offenbar nicht."

„Dann mache ich mich auf den Weg. Ich kann genauso gut dort zu Abend essen. Es gibt absolut nichts zu Essen in dieser Wohnung.", sagte ich und legte auf.

So müde ich auch war, konnte ich Vater André doch nicht an meiner statt in Stücke reißen lassen.


	3. Chapter 3

So, hier is nun endlich das fertig übersetzte, (lang erwartete?) dritte Kapitel von Nanas Geschichte.

Da wir für eine deutsche Fanfiction doch eine relative hohe Anzahl von Hits haben, möchten wir euch bitten doch mal eine Review zu hinterlassen. Denn auch wenn Nana diese Geschichte geschrieben hat und Seraph und ich nur die Übersetzer sind, wäre es schon nett mal ein paar Rückmeldungen zu erhalten, nur damit wir wissen, dass wir nicht umsonst stundenlang vor dem Computer sitzen, nebenbei ein dickes Wörtebuch wälzen und versuchen englische Schachtelgrammatikkonstruktionen (TM ) in verständliche deutsche Sätze umzuformen.

Wenn bei den deutschen Lady Oscar - Fans kein Interesse besteht, stellen wir die Übersetzung ein, also gebt uns ein kleines Feedback.

* * *

Memories – Kapitel 3 

Wir erreichten das Haus ihrer Eltern fast zeitgleich – sie in ihrem Auto, ich auf meinem Motorrad. Das de la Saigne Anwesen befand sich fast am Stadtrand von Paris und die Fahrt vom Stadtzentrum dauerte häufig bis zu einer Stunde.

Das Haus war ein beeindruckendes Bauwerk – komplett mit Gärten und einem Brunnen –, datiert auf die zweite Hälfte des achtzehnten Jahrhunderts, und hatte währen der Revolution beträchtlichen Schaden davongetragen. Die de la Saignes hatten das Grundstück im späten neunzehnten Jahrhundert gekauft und es schrittweise einer sorgfältigen Restauration unterzogen, sodass es schließlich so aussah, wie es möglicherweise in seiner Blütezeit während des Absolutismus ausgesehen haben mochte. Trotzdem war der Einzug moderner Technologie nicht aufzuhalten. Vom dunklen Kiesweg draußen aus sah man die Fenster erleuchtet vom warmen Schein der Lampen im Inneren.

„Du musst nicht mitkommen. Ich kann das regeln.", sagte ich, als die Chefin sich aus ihrem Auto erhob und gemächlich zu mir schritt.

Sie antwortete, indem sie hämisch eine Augenbraue hob. „Und was sagst du meinem Vater? Dass ich gerade ein paar Tausend Euro für ein Gemälde verschwendet habe?", fragte sie amüsiert, „Ich denke, ich übernehme besser das Reden wenn du willst, dass wir das Licht des morgigen Tages noch erblicken, André."

Als sie das gesagt hatte, ging sie auf die Eingangstür zu und ich trottete ihr nach. Es war nur zu typisch, dass sie zur Hilfe eilen musste, wenn eigentlich keine Hilfe nötig war.

„Bist du bereit?", fragte sie in gestellt ernstem Tonfall, als sie die Klingel betätigte und, wie gewöhnlich, als erste hineinging.

„Oh, Mademoiselle Francoise!", konnte ich Großmutter sie begrüßen hören als sie eintrat, „Es ist so schön, Euch heute Abend zu sehen!"

Francoise lachte, als sie die Hände ihres Kindermädchens nahm. „Ich bin hungrig", verkündete sie und deutete mit ihrem Kopf beiläufig in meine Richtung, „Und ich bin sicher, dass André auch kein Abendessen hatte."

„André und ich werden nachher eine nette, lange Unterhaltung führen.", sagte Großmutter in einem unheilverkündenden Tonfall und ich seufzte innerlich. Natürlich hieß das, dass ich in Schwierigkeiten war. Als ich mich hinunterbeugte, um ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben, kniff sie mich schmerzhaft.

„Francoise", rief eine angenehme Stimme von der großen Treppe herunter. Uns umwendend sahen wir Madame mit ausgestreckten Händen langsam die Stufen herunterkommend.

Ich sah zu, wie die Tochter sich beugte, um ihre Mutter zu küssen und konnte nicht anders, als über die Ähnlichkeiten und Unterschiede zwischen den beiden zu staunen. Es stimmte, dass Francoise diese herrlichen goldenen Locken von ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte, doch wie war es Madame möglich gewesen—so verletzlich und schwach wie sie wirkte—eine so hoch gewachsene, bemerkenswerte Amazone wie die Chefin geboren zu haben?

Francoise war nicht, was man konventionell unter „schön" verstand—wenn man nach dem zarten Porzellangesicht und einer zerbrechlichen Figur Ausschau hielt—doch ihr Wuchs, ihre großen, ausdrucksstarken blauen Augen, die hohen Wangenknochen und der volle, sinnliche Mund, all das vereint bewirkte, dass sich die Köpfe nach ihr umdrehten (sowohl die von Männern als auch von Frauen) wenn sie vorbeiging. Und dieses gebildete Benehmen, in dem Zuversicht und Selbstbewusstsein deutlich erkennbar waren, ließ Raum für Humor und Spitzbübigkeit wenn sie einmal beschloss, es sich zu genehmigen. All das zusammen konnte einen Verehrer in den Wahnsinn treiben, und davon gab es viele.

Francoise sprach sehr sanft mit ihrer Mutter, wie sie es immer tat, und Madame hob plötzlich ihren Kopf. „Ah, André", sagte sie und ich war froh, den warmen Ton der Willkommenheißung in ihrer Stimme zu vernehmen. „Gut, dass du gekommen bist. Dann wirst du mit uns zu Abend essen."

"Ich übernehme von hier aus, André.", sagte Francoise als sie die Treppe hinaufstieg. Sie drehte sich nach ihrer Mutter um. „Wo ist Papa?"

"In der Bibliothek.", sagte ihre Mutter, "Er hat in der Tat auf dich gewartet."

Und so konnte ich nichts weiter tun als Oma zu begleiten.

„Wirklich, André", begann sie mit ihrer Standpauke, sobald Francoise und die Madame außer Hörweite waren, „Zumindest hättest du Mademoiselle davon _abraten_ können, eine so voreilige Entscheidung noch am selben Nachmittag zu treffen. Der Monsieur hat den ganzen Abend lang nichts anderes gemacht, als zu toben und zu schimpfen."

„_Ich!_", fragte ich, als ich ihr in die Küche folgte, „Denkst du, sie hört jemals auf mich wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat? Übrigens warst du nicht da gewesen, um das Bild zu sehen, Oma."

Daraufhin drehte sie sich um, um mir einen neugierigen Blick zuzuwerfen. „Was ist in dem Bild?", fragte sie misstrauisch.

„Francoise", antwortete ich. „Sie ist in diesem Bild—einem Bild, das über zweihundert Jahre alt ist. All die Details—bis auf das letzte Strähnchen goldenen Haares. Es war Francoise, nur, dass sie als dieser altertümliche Krieger zu Pferde verkleidet war. Glaubst du das?"

Es folgte eine kurze, verblüffte Stille.

„Meine Güte", war das Einzige, was Großmutter sagen konnte. Für einen weiteren Moment war sie still, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Vielleicht ist das ein Ahnenbildnis. Du weißt, dass die de la Saignes von dem Adel von vor der Revolution abstammen…"

„—und dass sie während der Terrorherrschaft ausgewandert und dann wieder nach Frankreich zurückgekehrt sind, nachdem die Monarchie wiederhergestellt wurde.", beendete ich. „Ich weiß das, Großmutter. An die Möglichkeit, dass das Gemälde einst der Familie gehört haben könnte, habe ich auch schon gedacht. Ich bin sicher, dass Francoise auch daran gedacht haben muss, aber ich habe noch nie gesehen, dass sie etwas so unbedingt haben wollte wie dieses Gemälde."

Selbst wenn es ein bemerkenswertes Gemälde eines vergessenen Ahnen war, wie hoch stand die Chance, dass man jemals ein spiegelbildliches Abbild seiner selbst auf einer altertümlichen Leinwand sah?

Doch das war nicht das einzige Geheimnis. Seit ich an diesem Nachmittag das erste Mal dieses Ölgemälde gesehen hatte, fühlte ich mich, als wäre da etwas falsch. Ich konnte mit Gewissheit sagen, dass ich dieses bestimmte Bild noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben gesehen hatte, aber ein anderes tauchte in meiner Erinnerung auf—ein Portrait der selben, wunderschönen Person in Kriegskleidung, nur, dass sie kein Pferd ritt. Sie befand sich in einem Feld aus weißen Rosen, das Pferd galoppierte neben ihr.

Das war verrückt! Ich war mir sicher, dass ich auch dieses Gemälde noch nie vorher gesehen hatte. Warum es plötzlich ungewollt in meinem Kopf auftauchte, war etwas, was ich überhaupt nicht erklären konnte.

Gerade da kam ein Dienstmädchen und sagte, dass die Familie herunterkäme, um zu Abend zu essen.

_Das ging furchtbar schnell!_, dachte ich, als ich aus der geschäftigen Küche ging. Das war wieder nur ein Beispiel dafür, wie gut Francoise darin war, Leute auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Ich musste sie fragen, mich darin einzuweihen, wie sie es geschafft hatte, ihren Vater davon zu überzeugen, ihren Einkauf zu akzeptieren.

Doch zuerst; das Abendessen.

Nachdem die fünf älteren Schwestern nun verheiratet waren und sich niedergelassen hatten, blieben nur Monsieur und Madame, um im großen Esszimmer zu speisen. Francoise würde sich ihnen anschließen, wenn sie die Gelegenheit hatte, einen Besuch zu machen oder über Wochenende zu bleiben und gewöhnlicherweise schleppte sie mich mit an den Tisch als Begleitung.

Als ich dort ankam, saßen schon alle. Monsieur, erst vor kurzem besänftigt aber dennoch verstimmt dreinschauend, war bereits zu einem anderen Gesprächsthema übergegangen, als er Francoise nach den Neuigkeiten von der letzten Vorstandssitzung fragte.

„—Girodelle scheint Fortschritte mit den britischen und deutschen Kunden zu machen.", hörte ich Francoise sagen als ich hereinkam. „Jeder Vorsitzende ist mit seiner Leistung zufrieden. Soviel ich weiß könnte er gerade zu einer Stelle in der Hauptdirektion befördert werden, wenn alles gut geht. Was mich daran erinnert--" Hier drehte sie sich nach mir um. „André, komm doch nach dem Abendessen auf mein Zimmer und lass uns meinen Terminplan für nächste Woche ausarbeiten. Ich muss eventuell auch Rosalie bitten, morgen ebenfalls vorbeizukommen."

Ich nickte um zu zeigen, dass ich verstünde und murmelte ihrem Vater eine Begrüßung zu, während ich an das Ende des Tisches ging. Monsieur nickte kurz in meine Richtung bevor das Gespräch um die letzten Neuigkeiten aus dem Büro weiterging. Ich nahm meinen üblichen Platz neben Francoise ein.

Während des gesamten Essens wurde das Gemälde nicht ein Mal erwähnt. Danach begann die Arbeit, sobald wir Francoises Schlafzimmer betreten hatten.

Auf dem Sofa ihres Vorzimmers sitzend, begannen wir mit der üblichen Routine, ihren straffen Terminplan für kommende Woche durchzugehen. Da gab es die Firmentreffen, die zu planen man am besten Rosalie überließ, sowie die Verpflichtungen nach Dienstschluss, deren Details ich mich zu widmen hatte. Davon abgesehen gab es alle möglichen Besorgungen und Anrufe zu erledigen, um sicherzustellen, dass sie ohne Probleme von einer Verabredung zur nächsten gehen konnte.

Ich arbeitete mich geduldig durch alles durch, wohl wissend, dass ich meine Belohnung am Ende dieser Treffen erhalten würde. Diese Nacht kam es etwas nach Mitternacht, nachdem ich verkündet hatte, dass alles in Ordnung sei.

Francoise lehnte sich in dem Sofa zurück und gab einen erschöpften Seufzer von sich. „Danke, André", sagte sie, „Wir haben eine harte Woche vor uns, was?"

„Das stimmt", pflichtete ich ihr bei, „Aber jetzt ist noch nicht die Zeit, sich darüber Sorgen zu machen. Wirst du übers Wochenende hier bleiben?"

„Wahrscheinlich ja, da ich am Montag zurück ins Büro gehe.", antwortete sie, „Kannst du bis morgen bleiben? Ich kann Rosalie fragen, mit uns zu frühstücken."

„Es kommt darauf an, ob Oma noch ein paar meiner alten Hemden vorrätig hat, sonst werde ich nichts zum Anziehen haben.", sagte ich.

Wir brachen in Lachen aus. Es fühlte sich gut an, sie lachen zu hören. Es war schon eine ganze Weile gewesen, seit wir das letzte Mal Zeit gehabt hatten, über Dinge zu reden, die nichts mit der Arbeit zu tun hatten.

Ich räusperte mich und fragte: „Also? Was ist aus deinem Treffen mit Monsieur geworden?"

Sie ließ ein amüsiertes Lachen hören. „Er hat _getobt_", sagte sie, als sie nach etwas Wein auf dem benachbarten Tisch griff, „Aber ich sagte, dass das Geld aus meiner eigenen Tasche käme und ich das Gemälde bei mir haben würde. Dagegen konnte er natürlich nichts einwenden."

"Und das Bild?", fragte ich und versuchte, meine Stimme lässig klingen zu lassen, „Hast du ihm davon erzählt?"

„Das hab ich.", sagte sie, „Er sagt, dass er von keinen erhaltenen Familien- oder Ahnenportraits weiß, seit alle während der Revolution aus Frankreich ausgewandert sind. Ich vermute dass sie alles mitnahmen, was sie tragen konnten. Den Rest mussten sie zurücklassen. Wenn das tatsächlich ein Teil der Familiensammlung gewesen war, kann ich verstehen, warum sie es zurücklassen mussten."

Bei dem Gedanken daran musste ich lächeln. „Stört es dich denn kein Bisschen, das Gemälde dieser Frau zu sehen?", fragte ich vorsichtig.

Für einen Moment war sie ruhig. Dann schüttelte sie hartnäckig ihren Kopf, wie um einen unwillkommenen Gedanken zu verjagen. „Wahrscheinlich werden wir nie eine Erklärung dafür finden", sagte sie, „Ich denke das passiert ab und zu mal, dass man einen Doppelgänger von sich selbst zu sehen bekommt, ob heutzutage oder aus der Vergangenheit,…"

Hier verloren sich ihre Worte. Als sie mich ansah, entstand eine Pause und ihre blauen Augen wurden ernst. „André…", begann sie.

„Ja?"

Der aufgewühlte Blick verschwand ebenso plötzlich aus ihrem Gesicht, wie er erschienen war und sie lächelte, als sie ihren Kopf schüttelte. „Nichts", sagte sie schließlich, „Lassen wir's gut sein für heute…

Die Nacht verging schnell. Aufwühlende Träume kamen und gingen, ohne dass ich es bewusst wahrnahm; doch in dem Augenblick bevor ich vollends wach wurde, erinnerte ich mich an ein Fragment meines letzten Traums…an eine junge, goldhaarige Frau zu Pferde, die mir scharf zu verstehen gab, dass sie mich nicht mehr bräuchte und ich weggehen sollte. Mit einem Peitschenknall ritt sie dann davon, unbeachtet meines schmerzgeplagten Schreies. Ich rief ihren Namen…Ihren Namen…

Als ich aufwachte, war ich von kaltem Schweiß durchnässt, mein Herz hämmerte in meinem Brustkorb. Ich fühlte mich…als ob…ich mit einem großen Verlust zu kämpfen hätte. Liebeskummer. Das Gefühl war so schneidend, so echt, dass ich mich beinahe an den Namen erinnerte, den ich in meinem Traum geschrieen hatte, doch es entfloh meinem Gedächtnis sobald die letzten Spuren des Schlafes von mir wichen.

So echt…so sehr vertraut…

Als ich die Hand von meinem Gesicht nahm, sah ich, dass ich mich wieder in vertrauter Umgebung befand. Ich hatte die Nacht in der Villa verbracht, auf dem Bett in dem Zimmer, welches ich benutzt hatte, seit ich als Junge hierher gekommen war. Sonnenlicht strömte durch die hohen Fenster herein. Es war noch immer sehr früh. Ich hatte nicht verschlafen, aber die Geschäftigkeit außerhalb meiner Tür zeigte, dass der Tag im Bedienstetenflügel bereits vor mehreren Stunden begonnen hatte.

Auf einem Stuhl neben meinem Bett lag meine Arbeitskleidung, ordentlich gebügelt und sauber.

Omi…

Es gab keine Zeit zu verlieren. Schnell stand ich aus dem Bett auf und machte mich auf den Weg zu dem Gemeinschaftsbadezimmer draußen. Eine kurze Dusche und ein Kleiderwechsel und schon machte ich mich auf die Suche nach Francoise.

Als ich aus den Bedienstetenunterkünften auf einen der Korridore im Erdgeschoss des Hauses schlüpfte, sah ich sie, als sie gerade aus einem der Zimmer schritt. Sie war in Fechtgarderobe gekleidet, das Gesicht ernst, während sie in ihr Handy sprach. Sie beendete die Unterhaltung und kam zu mir herüber.

„Rosalie wird in Kürze hier sein.", verkündete sie.

„Du hast dein Training beendet?", fragte ich während ich ihr Outfit musterte. Fechten war mehr als ein Hobby für die Chefin. Es war eine Leidenschaft. Wenn sie etwas Zeit übrig hatte, wie heute zum Beispiel, konnte man sicher sein, dass sie einen Degen in der Hand hatte.

„Ja, ich habe den Lehrer weggeschickt", sagte sie. Dann lächelte sie verschmitzt als sie fortfuhr: „Aber wenn du die Zeit bis Rosalie kommt, gut nützen willst, können wir gern eine schnelle Fechtpartie im Garten austragen."

Etwas musste wohl mit mir nicht stimmen an diesem Morgen. Ein seltsames Gefühl eines _Déjà-vu_ nahm fest von mir Besitz, sodass ich mich nicht darauf konzentrieren konnte, ihre geschickten Schwerthiebe abzuwehren.

Zuerst hatte sie mich geneckt: „Was ist los mit dir, André? Du kannst noch nicht ernsthaft daran denken, schon jetzt gegen mich zu verlieren. Ich werde gerade erst warm!" Nach einem Moment, als meine Desorientierung offensichtlich geworden sein musste, senkte sie ihr Schwert und fragte besorgt: "Bist du in Ordnung?"

Ich nickte schwer atmend. Ich ließ meine Arme zu beiden Seiten fallen und blinzelte gegen das Sonnenlicht, in den tiefblauen Himmel über mir, bevor ich meinen Blick wieder auf die Gestalt vor mir richtete. Was war dieses Gefühl? Mir war, als hätte ich das vorher getan—mit Francoise im Garten Schwertübungen gemacht—und nicht nur die etlichen Male, wenn wir Zeit gehabt hatten, sondern hunderte…wenn nicht tausende Mal in der Vergangenheit.

Ich hörte die Chefin ihre Frage wiederholen als sie auf mich zukam. Das Gefühl verließ mich so schnell es gekommen war.

„Ja, mir geht's gut.", sagte ich als ich mein Schwert zur Seite legte.

Sie starrte mich einige Momente lang weiter an, wobei ihre sorgenvollen Augen die meinen suchten bevor sie schließlich lächelte und es auf sich beruhen ließ. „Ich weiß was dich wieder in Form bringt.", sagte sie und drehte sich um, „Frühstück."

Für heute hatte sie angeordnet, dass draußen gefrühstückt werden sollte. Als wir uns zum Kaffee mit Croissants im hellen Garten niederließen, hörten wir von fern eine Stimme: „Francoise! Andre!"

„Ah, Rosalie ist hier!", sagte Francoise als wir sie herankommen sahen.

Die beiden Frauen umarmten sich lachend, wie es ihre Gewohnheit war, wenn sie sich nicht im Büro befanden. Rosalie wurde, wie ich, praktisch als Teil der Familie angesehen. Die Tage, an denen sie Francoise anfänglich –ganz zu deren Vergnügen und Verdruss- Mademoiselle genannt hatte, waren längst vorbei.

Klein und hübsch, war Rosalie Lamorielle siebzehn Jahre alt gewesen, als sie sich um ein Stipendium an einer Universität, gestiftet von der Firma, beworben hatte. Zu der Zeit befand sie sich, durch einen abwesenden Vater und eine chronisch kranke Mutter, die sich häufig im Krankenhaus befand, in Geldnot. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie der Chefin selbst auffiel und eine enge Freundschaft zwischen ihnen entstanden war.

Selbst mit der Unterstützung des Unternehmens war Rosalie nicht in der Lage gewesen, ihr Studium abzuschließen. Als es ihrer Mutter eine Zeit lang, langsam aber stetig, immer schlechter ging, war sie genötigt gewesen, aus der Universität und dem Stipendiumsprogramm auszusteigen, um sich um ihre Mutter zu kümmern. Und wieder waren die Probleme mit den Geldmitteln gewaltig für einen Teenager, der sein erstes Jahr auf der Universität hätte genießen sollen.

Genau dann mischte sich Francoise ein indem sie ihr eine Stelle als ihre Sekretärin in der Firma anbot. Es war ein Weg gewesen, ihr aus ihren finanziellen Schwierigkeiten herauszuhelfen. Neben der Arbeit um ihre Gedanken von Sorgen frei zu halten, wäre Rosalie auch fähig, genug zu verdienen, um die Krankenhausrechnungen ihrer Mutter zu bezahlen und eine Pflegerin einzustellen, die bei ihr war, während Rosalie sich im Büro befand.

So waren die Dinge für die letzten fünf Jahre auch geblieben. Es gab Zeiten, in denen es ihrer Mutter besser ging und wieder welche, in denen es ihr schlechter ging und Rosalie blieb bei ihrem Job. Natürlich war sie der Chefin absolut ergeben. Ordentlich und methodisch bei ihren Aufgaben, hatte sie sich heiter daran gemacht, Francoise zu assistieren.

Als sie jetzt am Frühstückstisch Platz nahm, erzählte sie lebhaft von den neuesten Geschehnissen in der Firma.

„Alain de Soisson ist sehr hartnäckig gewesen, ein Treffen mit dir zu bekommen…schon wieder.", begann Rosalie und die Chefin drehte sich zu mir und verdrehte ihre Augen gen Himmel.

Alain war wirklich eine außerordentliche Nervensäge, ein sehr freimütiger und anstrengender Manager, den Francoise nur deshalb nicht feuern konnte, weil er bei seiner Arbeit sehr gut war. Im Geheimen vermutete ich, dass sein Vorgehen, Francoise zu provozieren mehr als nur ein wenig von dem kindischen Impuls, seiner Angebeteten auf die Nerven zu gehen hatte. Es tat gut zu sehen, dass Francoise nicht darauf ansprang oder ich wüsste sonst nicht, was ich dem Mann angetan hätte.

„Er wollte deine Handynummer haben.", fuhr Rosalie fort, „Aber ich sagte ihm, ich würde seine Nachrichten an dich weitergeben."

„Sehr gut.", sagte Francoise mit einem Lächeln, als sie ihren Zeitplan für nächste Woche durchging. „Was er zu sagen hat, kann auch warten, bis ich ins Büro zurückkomme. Nebenbei bemerkt hat er meine E-Mail Adresse, also warum schreibt er mir nicht einfach? Übrigens; ist das Mitarbeitertreffen am Montag?"

„Ja, wie geplant um 16.40 Uhr.", antwortete Rosalie.

„Wird Fersen anwesend sein?", fragte Francoise.

Und Fersen war wieder so ein Fall.

Bei der Frage schaute ich auf, doch die Chefin hatte sich zu Rosalie gewandt und ich konnte ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht richtig ausmachen.

Rosalie vermutete offensichtlich nichts. „Ja, er hat bekräftigt, dass er dort sein wird.", sagte sie.

Francoise nickte nur und ging den Verlauf weiter durch. Es gab mehrere Treffen festzulegen und Pläne zu machen. Die Terminpläne in der Firma für tagsüber unterlagen Rosalies Verantwortung und der gesamte Rest war meine.

„Du solltest etwas essen bevor du gehst.", sagte die Chefin zu Rosalie als wir das Treffen schließlich beendeten.

„Ich werde dich im Büro absetzen.", bot ich Rosalie an, „Ich muss in die Stadt, um Tickets für das Theater am Freitag zu beschaffen, sowie wegen der Sache am Samstag."

Francoise nickte. "Ihr wisst ja, wo ihr mich erreicht, wenn etwas passiert.", sagte sie als sie an ihrem Kaffe nippte, „Aber lasst uns vorher noch etwas essen!"

Der Rest des Wochenendes verstrich wie in Zeitraffer, und alles, weil es keine Anrufe mehr von der Chefin gab. Vielleicht hatte sie vorgehabt, uns vor Anfang der Woche eine kurze Pause zu gönnen.

Das ließ mir einen ganzen Sonntag in meiner Wohnung mit nichts zu tun und ich fand mich selbst verfolgt von Teilen des bruchstückhaften Traums, den ich kürzlich hatte. Was war es, das mich an diesem Traum so beunruhigte War es, weil er Bände sprach, in Bezug auf meine nicht so unterbewussten Ängste, von Francoise abgeschoben zu werden?

Natürlich war es lächerlich, aber ich musste gestehen, dass ich manchmal doch Angst hatte, Francoise könnte mich nicht mehr brauchen. Es war besonders schmerzvoll, wenn ich darüber nachdachte, dass sie sich in jemand anderen verlieben könnte, wie etwa Fersen.

Doch _darüber_ wollte ich jetzt nicht nachdenken.

Abgesehen davon, dass er ein Abbild meiner Ängste war, beinhaltete der Traum etwas anderes das sogar noch beunruhigender war. Warum kam es mir so vor, als hätte ich den Traum schon vorher gehabt? Und warum Francoise in eine weiße Militäruniform, die eindeutig nicht der heutigen Zeit entsprach, gekleidet war, war etwas, das ich mir nicht erklären konnte.

Folglich war ich tatsächlich froh, als der Montag da war und ich mich auf die Arbeit konzentrieren musste.

Der Arbeitstag verging sehr schnell, während die Chefin von einer Besprechung zum nächsten eilte sobald sie die Firma betrat. Sie nahm Rosalie mit und ich war praktisch am Computer und dem Telefon in ihrem Büro festgenagelt, da sie mir regelmäßig Textnachrichten von ihren Besprechungen sendete, um mich über die neuen Aktivitäten oder Änderungen in ihrem Zeitplan zu informieren.

Ich saß am Computer als ein unerwarteter Besucher am späten Nachmittag im Büro vorbeikam.

„Andre", rief er lächelnd als er mit seiner Sekretärin im Schlepptau herüberkam, „Es tut gut, dich wieder zu sehen. Wie ist es dir ergangen?"

Ich erhob mich von meinem Sitz, um seine Hand zu schütteln. „Sehr gut, danke. Sie ist schon unten im Hauptkonferenzsaal.", sagte ich zu Lars Fersen. Es war klar, dass er erst vom De Brun Büro angekommen war.

Groß, gut aussehend und kultiviert, war Fersen auch freundlich und durch und durch sympathisch. Belesen und viel herumgekommen, ernsthaft wenn es die Arbeit betraf, hatte er einen Sinn für Humor und wusste wie man entspannte, nachdem all die Arbeit getan war. Im Gegensatz zu einigen anderen Angestellten der Firma, mit denen ich zu tun hatte, hatte er keine Spur von Hochnäsigkeit an sich, weshalb Francoise ihn wahrscheinlich so sehr mochte. Und wäre es nicht so gewesen, dass Francoise ihn etwas zu sehr mochte, hätte ich ihn wohl auch unheimlich gemocht.

…

_Hör dich mal reden, Andre…! Hast du das eben wirklich gedacht! _

„Oh, so bald schon?", fragte er, meiner Gedankengänge nicht gewahr, „Ich hatte gehofft, ein Wort mit ihr zu wechseln bevor wir nach unten gingen."

„Sie war auf mehreren Besprechungen seit heute Morgen.", sagte ich höflich und hoffte, meinen letzten gemeinen Gedanken über ihn so wieder gut zu machen.

Er schüttelte verständnisvoll seinen Kopf. "Also gut, ich werde sie dann unten abfangen. Danke, Andre.", sagte er und wandte sich um.

Ich sah seiner sich entfernenden Gestalt eine Weile nach bevor ich meine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf den Bildschirm vor mir richtete. Die Stunden verstrichen und das Licht verblasste in den Fenstern, als Rosalie von der Besprechung zurückkam.

„Du bist noch immer hier?", fragte sie überrascht, als ich vom Computer aufblickte.

„Es gibt noch viel zu erledigen.", sagte ich nur, „Wo ist die Chefin?"

„Mit Monsieur Fersen zu einem frühen Abendessen.", sagte Rosalie, als sie ihre Tasche und den Mantel holen ging, „Sie sagte wir sollten schon mal weitermachen.

„Oh."

Es musste etwas in meiner Stimme gewesen sein, das Rosalie aufhorchen ließ. Oder vielleicht hatte sie schon all die Jahre lang etwas vermutet, denn sie legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter und drückte sie leicht.

„Bleib nicht zu lange auf.", sagte sie einfach, bevor sie sich verabschiedete.

So saß ich dort für eine Weile, mich leise dafür verfluchend, dass ich mich wie ein vor Liebeskummer vergehender Teenager fühlte. Die Cartoonisten wussten Bescheid, wenn sie ein schweres Herz bis auf die Höhe der Füße herabgestürzt zeichneten.

Der rationale Teil von mir sah ein, dass Menschen die ganze Zeit Abendessen mit anderen Leuten hatten. Das musste nichts Ernstes bedeuten. Der andere Teil von mir, der sich einfach weigerte Vernunft anzunehmen, hatte nur einen Gedanken anzubieten und er fragte wieder und wieder und wieder in meinem Kopf: _wie einfach…wie kann es einigen Menschen so einfach –so mühelos— gelingen, jemandes Herz zu erobern, während andere es jahrelang versuchten und es nicht schafften?_

Für eine Weile lehnte ich mich im Stuhl zurück und schloss meine Augen. _Genug…es ist genug_, sagte ich mir streng als ich bis zehn gezählt hatte. Ich setzte mich wieder aufrecht hin und setzte meine Arbeit am Computer fort; die ganze Zeit das Bedürfnis unterdrückend, sie anzurufen oder ihr eine Textnachricht per Handy zu schicken, welches mit jeder Minute wuchs. Was hätte ich schon sagen können?

Wenn mir die Arbeit ein vorübergehendes Betäubungsmittel bieten konnte, dann wollte ich es heute darauf ankommen lassen. Doch nach zwei weiteren Stunden des Abklärens von Aufgaben und Zuweisungen protestierte mein Bauch und machte eine Auszeit unumgänglich.

Als ich den Computer ausschaltete und in meinen Mantel schlüpfte, ereignete sich das letzte überraschende Ereignis des Tages.

„Wie immer der hart arbeitende und verlässliche Andre.", hörte ich ihre Bemerkung aus einigen Metern Entfernung von mir.

Ich fuhr zusammen und schwang herum. Da stand sie, gegen die Tür gelehnt, als sie mich weiterhin mit Belustigung ansah.

„Ich dachte du wärst weg, um mit Fersen zu Abend zu essen.", sagte ich, als sie vorwärts kam.

„Das habe ich schon.", sagte sie, „Ich hab nur vergessen, ein paar Akten mitzunehmen und dachte ich könnte genauso gut zurückkommen, um sie zu holen."

Ich sah zu, als sie an mir vorbeiging und einige Ordner auf ihrem Tisch zusammensuchte. Als wir den Fahrstuhl ansteuerten, brach sie die Stille, indem sie sagte: „Er hat beschlossen, morgen nach Schweden zurück zu gehen."

„Er—Fersen geht nach Schweden?", fragte ich ungläubig und –Gott behüte—ein bisschen erleichtert angesichts der Neuigkeit. Einige Stunden zuvor hatte es noch keinen Anschein dafür gegeben, dass er Frankreich verlassen würde. Natürlich hatte ich meine Vermutungen, warum er ans Gehen denken würde.

„Weiß es Mademoiselle Antoinette?"

Es war ein Fehler, danach zu fragen.

Francoise wurde sehr still, sobald sie die Frage hörte. Dann antwortete sie mühevoll beherrscht: „Ich denke nicht, dass sie in der Lage sein wird, ihn aufzuhalten. Und du darfst niemandem irgendetwas davon sagen. Ist das klar?"

„Natürlich.", sagte ich, leicht irritiert durch ihren Ton.

Wir nahmen den Fahrstuhl nach unten und verließen das Gebäude. Draußen war der kühle Nachthimmel bereits übersät mit Sternen. Ich wartete leise neben ihr; wartete darauf, dass sie mich entließ.

„Wo gehst du hin, wenn du in deiner Freizeit trinken gehst?", fragte sie plötzlich.

„Montparnasse normalerweise.", erwiderte ich überrascht.

„Dann nimm mich dorthin mit.", sagte sie als wir ihr Auto ansteuerten, „Du wirst doch auch zu Abend essen wollen."

Ich merkte, dass sie aufgebracht war. Sie war fest entschlossen, heute viel und lange zu trinken. Und das bedeutete, dass ich mich hier wie auf einem Minenfeld bewegen musste.

Francoise war in dieser Hinsicht seltsam wenn sie betrunken war. Es würde nichts nützen, Geheimnisse aus ihr herauszukitzeln, denn egal welche Mengen an Alkohol sie trank, nichts konnte sie zum Reden bringen. Sie würde eher entweder hitzköpfig werden oder ungestüm.

Glücklicherweise wählte sie heute Nacht das Letztere.

„Schau mal Andre", sagte sie plötzlich, nachdem wir bereits einige Runden in einer hell erleuchteten Bar auf dem Platz Pablo Picasso getrunken hatten, „die Frauen dort zu deiner linken."

„Was?" Ich drehte mich ein Stück in die Richtung, in die sie gedeutet hatte. Und sah gerade rechtzeitig, wie ein paar Frauen in unsere Richtung lächelten. Ich drehte mich mit einem forschenden Blick wieder zu Francoise herum.

„Siehst du nicht, dass sie dich schon eine ganze Weile beobachten?", sagte sie und verfiel in schallendes Gelächter.

„Nein, tun sie nicht!", sagte ich bestürzt.

„Doch das tun sie! Wie ahnungslos bist du?" Meine Verwirrung schien sie am meisten zu belustigen.

"Wieso bist du so sicher, dass sie nicht _dich_ beobachten?", gab ich zurück.

"Wieso würden sie mich beobachten wollen?", höhnte sie und leerte ihr fünftes Glas Wein.

_Weil du großartig und feurig bist und so unglaublich schön… _

„Wieso nicht? Beobachten Frauen sich nicht ab und zu gegenseitig?"

Sie blickte mich kühl an. „Das tun sie, aber nicht lange. Vor allem nicht wenn ein Mann anwesend ist." Ihre Stimmlage wurde plötzlich neckend. "Im Ernst Andre, du willst tatsächlich sagen, dass du nie auf eine Aufforderung einer Frau in einer Bar reagiert hast? Ich meine, ich bin mir sicher, dass du viele in der Art bekommen hast."

_Nein, ich habe nie auf eine Aufforderung einer Frau reagiert_, dachte ich. _Und ich wünschte du wüsstest warum._ „Diese Frauen fordern mich gerade zu gar nichts auf.", war, was ich entschied stattdessen zu sagen.

„Aber was ist wenn doch?", beharrte sie, „Oder besser noch, zeig mir wie _du_ es machst."

Ich starrte sie an. „Du hast zu viel getrunken.", sagte ich geradeheraus.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Es hat keinen Zweck, dich aus der Sache herauszuwinden, Andre. Ich höre nicht auf bis du es mir zeigst!"

Ich ließ den Seufzer raus, den ich unterdrückt hatte. Es hatte keinen Zweck, sich davor zu drücken. Es war besser, es hinter mich zu bringen anstatt sie mich den Rest des Abends damit belästigen zu lassen.

„Also gut", sagte ich, den Ton eines sehr geduldigen Lehrers vortäuschend, „Wenn es vorkommen sollte, dass ich jemanden treffe, den ich mag, würde ich sie wahrscheinlich sehr lange ansehen. Ich wäre wahrscheinlich nicht imstande, es zu verhindern."

Es folgte eine Pause in der wir uns nur gegenseitig ansahen. "Und…?", trieb sie mich schließlich an.

„Bis sie bemerkt dass ich sie angesehen habe.", antwortete ich schließlich, meinen Blick niemals von ihr lassend. „Daraufhin würde ich lächeln. Wenn sie zurücklächelt, dann ist eine Konversation angesagt. Und wenn ein Anfang gemacht ist, wer weiß wohin das führt?"

„Ja wohin in der Tat, frage ich mich." Sie neigte ihr Glas elegant an ihren Mund und nahm einen Schluck ihres Getränks.

„Wenn ich jemanden sehr gerne mag, würde ich wahrscheinlich sehr viel Zeit mit ihr verbringen wollen. Ich wäre wohl sehr bekümmert, wenn wir lange getrennt wären.", sagte ich ein bisschen waghalsig.

„Kurz gesagt, du wärst sehr hingebungsvoll. Der perfekte, altmodische Gentleman.", beendete sie, lächelnd. „Wow. Ich beneide deine Freundinnen. Sie können sich glücklich schätzen, Andre."

Und damit leerte sie ihr sechstes Glas und rief vergnügt nach dem Barkeeper, damit er ihr einen neuen Drink reichte. Ich merkte, dass das mehr war als ich vertragen konnte und schob mein Glas beiseite.

"_Der perfekte, altmodische Gentleman." _

Ich konnte diesen Ausdruck noch immer in der Luft klingen hören als ich sie schließlich ins Auto schleppte. Ich vermutete, dass sie es als Kompliment gemeint hatte, aber warum tat es so weh? Und was noch wichtiger war, warum war ich mir so sicher, dass sie Lars Fersen nicht als einen derselben Sorte betrachten würde?

Fersen, da war ich mir sicher, wäre die verführerische, welterfahrene, leicht mysteriöse Sorte Mann, der sogar vernünftige Frauen wie Francoise in Ohnmacht versetzen konnte. Die perfekten, altmodischen (d.h. langweiligen) Gentlemen standen den Andre Grandiers dieser Welt zu.

Nach so vielen Jahren aufeinander folgender Enttäuschungen würde man vermuten, dass ich mich inzwischen daran gewöhnt hätte. Aber ich sage dir; so läuft das nicht. Verliebt zu sein und fortwährend enttäuscht zu werden bedeutet, dass man eine Wunde hat, die jedes Mal von neuem aufgerissen wird, bevor sie überhaupt die Gelegenheit hat zu heilen. Sie wird nie heilen, solange ich nicht aufhöre Francoise zu lieben. Und aufzuhören Francoise zu lieben wäre das Gleiche, wie aufhören müssen zu atmen.

Wir erreichten ihr Apartment in Windeseile. Ich parkte das Auto und als ich mich zu ihr herumdrehte, sah ich, dass sie auf dem Sitz neben mir eingeschlafen war. Ihr Kopf hatte sich zur Seite geneigt, die Wangen waren von der bedenklichen Menge an Wein, die sie während des Abends getrunken hatte, gerötet. In dem Augenblick wich alle Enttäuschtheit von mir und ließ nur eine Spur Traurigkeit und Bedauern zurück, dass ich so töricht gewesen war, so zu denken wie ich es getan hatte.

Nach einer Weile riss ich meinen Blick von ihr und seufzte. Aus einem entlegenen Teil meines Gehirns heraus erinnerte ich mich an diese Geschichte, welche ich als Kind gelesen hatte—die Griechische Sage von Endymion und der Mondgöttin Selene. Sehr von Endymion, einem ansehnlichen Schäfer, angetan, hatte die Göttin es zustande gebracht, ihn für alle Ewigkeit schlafen zu lassen, sodass sie ihn ganz für sich haben konnte. Doch diese Handlung stellte auch sicher, dass Selene sich nur mit der schlafenden Gestalt ihres Liebsten zufrieden geben musste und nicht mehr.

Francoise war kein Endymion, genauso wenig wie ich jemals die Mondgöttin sein könnte, aber ich konnte mich in Selenes Zwangslage einfühlen. Eine schlafende Francoise war alles was ich jemals für mich haben konnte und damit musste ich mich vollkommen zufrieden geben.

Ich stieg langsam aus dem Wagen und brachte es fertig, sie lange genug auf den Beinen zu halten, sodass ich ihren Arm um meinen Nacken hängen konnte. Meine wertvolle Fracht halb in ihr Apartment zu ziehen und halb zu tragen war keine einfache Angelegenheit. Sie war so neben sich, dass ihr volles, lebloses Gewicht auf mir war und ihre Beine wie Pudding waren.

Als wir im Gebäude waren, gab ich schließlich auf, brachte meinen Arm unter ihre Schenkel und hob sie sanft vom Boden auf. So konnte ich sie auf meinen Armen in den Fahrstuhl tragen und den ganzen Weg bis zu ihrer Eingangstür. Ich benutzte den Schlüssel, den sie mir für Notfälle ausgehändigt hatte, durchquerte das stille Wohnzimmer und legte sie auf ihrem Bett ab.

Sie lag still, als ich ihr die Schuhe abnahm und sie in ihre Bettlaken wickelte. Als ich mich aufrichtete, sah ich, dass einzelne Strähnen goldenen Haares über ihr schlafendes Angesicht gefallen waren. Ich hob langsam die Hand, um sie wegzustreichen.

Sie sah so schön aus, dass ich nicht verhindern konnte was danach geschah.

Fast bevor ich realisierte was ich tat, beugte ich mich über sie. Nah… näher als ich es je getan hatte… und drückte meine Lippen an ihre.

Wie lange hatte ich davon geträumt? Wahrscheinlich schon immer, dachte ich. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass ich es tatsächlich getan hatte.

Sie schmeckte so, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte: süß—nicht nur von dem Wein, sondern auch nach ihr selbst.

Schließlich hob ich bedauernd meinen Kopf und dachte daran, dass es wohl Zeit für mich wäre, zu gehen. Gerade dann, als ich mich daran machte aufzustehen, sah ich etwas auf ihren Wangen glitzern.

_Sie weint… _

Eine Tränenspur bahnte sich langsam einen Weg von ihren geschlossenen Lidern über ihre Wange. Ein ungewöhnliches Ereignis.

_Arme Francoise, keine andere Zuflucht zu finden, als in ihren Träumen zu weinen…_, dachte ich. Zögernd strich ich die Feuchtigkeit mit einem Daumen weg, mich fragend, was sie wohl träumte, das sie so weinen ließ. Fersen, vermutete ich.

Die Sterne waren noch immer zu sehen als ich das Gebäude verließ. Sie schienen wie Tränentropfen, die auf einem Vorhang schwarzer, samtiger Nacht aufgehängt waren.

Es war das Joch jeden Mannes und jeder Frau, die in diese Welt hineingeboren wurden, Tränen zu vergießen und Liebeskummer zu empfinden; doch für dieses Mal, heute Nacht, war mein Herz plötzlich ruhig und befriedigt.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

* * *

Vielleicht war die Lösung, um diese störenden Träume zu unterdrücken, mich jede Nacht zu betrinken, so wie ich es letzte Nacht getan hatte, denn als ich an diesem Morgen erwachte, konnte ich mich nicht daran erinnern letzte Nacht überhaupt geträumt zu haben.

Aber diese Kopfschmerzen…oh, diese entsetzlichen, pochenden Kopfschmerzen! Sicherlich konnte ich es mir nicht erlauben jeden Morgen einen Kater zu haben! Und dabei war heute erst Dienstag! Als ich meinen Kopf kraftlos von den Kissen hob, schoss der Schmerz durch meine Augen, was mich veranlasste mich wieder in die weichen Kissen zurückfallen zu lassen und zu stöhnen.

„Das ist es _nicht_ wert!", hörte ich mich selbst dumpf sagen.

Es war es wirklich nicht, denn sobald ich aufwachte, waren die ganzen schrecklichen Erinnerungen an das Abendessen mit Fersen zurückgekommen. Alle Einzelheiten, die dieser Drink zeitweise vernebelt hatte, kamen mir nun glasklar wieder in den Sinn.

Die vielleicht unvergesslichste Einzelheit von allen war der Ausdruck auf Fersens Gesicht als ich ihn beim _Fricassée de Veau aux Girolles_ geradeheraus fragte, „Liebst du sie?"

Dieser bewegungslose Blick… Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass er sich von irgendetwas überrumpeln lies, aber dieser Blick hatte Bände gesprochen.

_Also liebt er sie wirklich…_

Da er Fersen war, hatte er sich fast augenblicklich wieder gesammelt. Sein Gesicht wurde weicher und er lächelte traurig, als er sagte, „Ich verstehe. Ich glaube erraten zu können, wo dieses Gespräch hinführt."

„Wenn du weist worum es hier geht, dann wird es für mich nicht zu schwierig es dir mitzuteilen", sagte ich. Es war eine meiner Schwächen, mir den Weg aus einer unangenehmen Situation mit dem Kopf durch zu bahnen.

Andre hätte mich vielleicht gerügt zu unverblümt zu sein, wenn er nur da gewesen wäre, aber ich sah wenig Sinn in dieser Angelegenheit um den heißen Brei herum zureden. "Ich, persönlich, bin niemand der sich irgendwelche Angelegenheiten von dir oder Antoinette einmischen will."

Er erhob eine Hand. „Aber du fühlst dich gezwungen mich zu warnen, dass ich meine Grenzen mit der Verlobten meines zukünftigen Chefs übertrete.", schloss er.

Es entstand eine Pause, als ich versuchte mich wieder zu sammeln. Offensichtlich war Fresen nicht so leicht zu kränken, wie ich zunächst gedacht hatte. Sehr gut. Das würde die Dinge auf jeden Fall wesentlich einfacher machen.

„Ich hätte es nicht _so_ direkt formuliert," antwortete ich schließlich, „aber ja, alles läuft darauf hinaus. Ich denke du möchtest es in Betracht ziehen früher als geplant nach Schweden zurückzukehren… zum Wohle der Firmen."

Er sah auf seine Hände hinunter, die auf dem Tisch ruhten und seufzte schwer. „Ich weiß es gibt keine Entschuldigung für mein Verhalten mit Antoinette. Ich habe keine anzubieten," sagte er. „Nur… sie war so gut zu mir… so freundlich. Ich hatte nicht die Absicht mich zu verlieben, aber es… geschah einfach…"

Ich konnte es nicht ertragen ihm da in die Augen zu sehen. Seine letzten Worte hallten in meinem Ohr: „Es…geschah einfach…"

I erinnere mich daran, mir das erst neulich selbst gesagt zu haben, Fersen… ich dachte an dich, als ich es sagte…

„Sie ist so schön, so verletzlich," fuhr er fort, und ich sah zu wie seine Hände auf dem Tisch sich langsam zu Fäusten ballten, „Ich habe noch nie zuvor für irgendjemand so ein Schutzbedürfnis gefühlt. Kannst du mich verstehen, Francoise?"

Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich es kann, Fersen…

„Hat jemand Gerüchte verbreitet?" fragte er, als ich stumm blieb.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. „Es gab keine- noch nicht," sagte ich und war froh zu hören, dass meine Stimme fest geblieben war. „Weshalb ich glaube, dass jetzt der beste Zeitpunkt ist zu gehen. Antoinette- Ich kann verstehen, dass ihre Position eine schwierige war, schon immer, seit dem ersten Tag, an dem sie kam. Wir können sagen, dass sie es verdient sich dann und wann eine Auszeit zu nehmen, aber das… es steht einfach zu viel auf dem Spiel. Ich hoffe, das du derjenige bist, der das versteht."

Für einen Moment schwieg er, bevor er einen tiefen Atemzug nahm, so wie ein Taucher es getan hätte bevor er sich in die tiefen Wasser stürzte. „Ich verstehe es," sagte er schließlich, „und ich bin dir äußerst dankbar für deine Offenheit. Du bist so stark und fähig, ich bin sicher, dass Antoinette mit dir um sich in guten Händen sein wird."

Er reichte mir eine Hand. „Pass auf sie auf, Francoise," sagte er.

„Das werde ich," sagte ich, als ich sie ergriff.

Der Händedruck war fest und kurz, und dann verabschiedete er sich indem er sagte, "Du musst mich entschuldigen. Ich muss mich beeilen nach Hause zu kommen und zu packen, wenn ich den Flug morgen erwischen soll."

„Morgen!" Ich wollte, dass er so schnell wie möglich abreiste, aber es war doch sicherlich nicht nötig eine sofortige Abreise festzulegen.

Fersen lächelte. „Ich gehe vielleicht überhaupt nicht, wenn ich es noch weiter hinaus schiebe. Außerdem, Gustav fragte mich in meinen E-Mails wann meine Rückkehr nach Schweden seine könnte. Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Du kannst jedem erzählen, dass der Chef des schwedischen Büros mich äußerst dringend gebeten hat zurückzukehren," sagte er.

Es entstand eine Pause, als wir uns einen Moment lang anblickten.

„Ich bin sicher, dass wir uns nicht zum letzten Mal sehen, Francoise," sagte er. „Au revoir, mon ami."

_Au revoir, Fersen…_

Als Fersen gegangen war, merkte ich, dass auch mein Appetit verschwunden war, um von einem neuen, stechenden Schmerz in meiner Brust, der das Atmen erschwerte, ersetzt zu sein.

Ich hatte es getan. Getan was ich für das Beste für Antoinette hielt, für die Firmen. Und ich hatte es für mich selbst getan, bevor die Dinge zu schmerzhaft klar wurden. Es war beängstigend diesen ungeheuerlichen Mangel an Selbstkontrolle zu spüren, wenn es um ihn ging. Es war das erste Mal, dass mir so etwas passiert war. Wenn er gegangen war, würde ich vielleicht etwas von meiner Ausgeglichenheit zurückgewinnen, die ich verloren hatte, seit er auf der Bühne erschienen war.

Aber ich hatte vergeblich auf die Erleichterung gewartet, die ich fühlen sollte.

_Francoise, du bist so ein Narr…_

Ich hatte mich selbst ausgestochen mit meinen Erkundigungen. Letztendlich hatte ich die Antworten auf die Fragen, die in den vergangenen Monaten langsam an mir genagt hatte. Aber was hatte ich erwartet? Sagte er nicht selbst, dass er in Antoinette jemanden sah, den er beschützen musste?

Beschützen…

In meinem ganzen Leben hatte ich nichts gebraucht. Am wenigsten _das_.

Ich hasste es zuzugeben, aber die Unterredung mit Fersen lies mich aufgekratzt und entblößt zurück. Der Gedanke nach hause in mein leeres Apartment zu gehen, schien auf einmal abscheulich. Genau dann fiel mir ein, dass ich, in meiner Eile Fersen aus dem Büro, wo die Wände Ohren hatten, zu schaffen, die Unterlagen zurückgelassen hatte, die mich eigentlich den gesamten Abend über beschäftigen hätten sollen.

Als ich ins Büro zurückkehrte, war ich überrascht, dass die Lichter noch an waren. Erleichterung durchströmte mich beim Anblick Andres, der gerade gehen wollte. Ich hatte ihm alles erzählen wollen, an Ort und Stelle, aber ich hatte dem Impuls in letzter Minute widerstanden. Ich dachte, es wäre besser ihn nicht in dieses ganze schmutzige Chaos mit hineinzuziehen.

Aber Andre war zu aufmerksam gewesen, auch ohne dass ich viel zu ihm gesagt hätte. Es hatte mir alles abverlangt ihn nicht anzufallen, als er mich unschuldig fragte, ob Antoinette wusste, dass Fersen abreiste. Wenn Andre es bemerkt hatte, wer könnte es noch bemerkt haben?

Zumindest konnte ich Andre vertrauen, dass er verschwiegen sein würde. Trotzdem, es hatte mich erschüttert, und wollte es unbedingt vergessen. Zumindest für eine Weile vergessen…

Armer Andre. Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern die Bar überhaupt verlassen zu haben. Wie hatte er es geschafft mich den ganzen Weg von Montparnasse zu meinem Apartment zu bringen? Jetzt, wo die grelle Morgensonne durch die Fenster herein stach , konnte ich sehen, dass ich behaglich zu Bett gebracht worden war.

Ich schien mich an nichts mehr erinnern zu können, nachdem wir die Bar verlassen hatten.

Nein… an etwas erinnerte ich mich.

Ich erinnerte mich daran etwas während der Nacht gespürt zu haben. Etwas Warmes hatte meine Lippen gestreift und sich eine Zeit lang auf meinen Mund gepresst. Und es hatte sich so tröstend angefühlt.. so warm. Es war so gut, dass ich hätte weinen können.

Ich strich verwundert meine Finger über meine Lippen, als ich mich langsam aufsetzte und fühlte wie sich meine Augenbrauen zu einem Stirnrunzeln zusammenzogen. Vielleicht hatte ich mich letztendlich doch an ein Bruchstück eines Traumes erinnert.

Das schrille Klingeln meines Handys, vertrieb augenblicklich die Benommenheit aus meinem Verstand, was mich abrupt zurück in die Gegenwart brachte.

„Weckruf," kam die vertraute Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Ich bin bereits wach, danke sehr," schnappte ich, ohne es wirklich zu wollen und hörte ihn gutmütig glucksen.

„Gut. Rosalie hat dich vielleicht schon darüber informiert, dass dein erster Termin heute um 8.15 Uhr ist, aber nach neun Gläsern Wein letzte Nacht, hielt ich es für besser anzurufen und auf Nummer sicher zu gehen," sagte er.

„Oh Gott," stöhnte ich. „Kein Wunder, dass die Kopfschmerzen so schlimm sind. Ich komme besser in die Gänge. Ich sehe dich im Büro, Andre."

Während ich durch meine Wohnung eilte, tauchte kurz ein Gedanke in meinem Kopf auf, bevor hundert andere ihn verdrängten: Was würde ich nur ohne Andre machen?

* * *

„Ta-daaa…." trällerte Rosalie und hielt mir eine druckfrische Ausgabe der Vouge vors Gesicht, als ich das Büro betrat. „Diesen Morgen erst in die Läden gekommen."

Da waren die zwei Seiten Bilder und das kurze Interview, das sie vor über einem Monat mit mir geführt hatten, als sie den Artikel über „erfolgreiche und stilvolle Frauen in Führungspositionen" in mehreren Pariser Topfirmen vorbereiteten.

Ich konnte mich an den Tag erinnern, als es einen Wirbel gab und sie das Büro in ein Ministudio umbauten, nur um die Beleuchtung richtig hinzubekommen. Der Fotograf hatte gewollt, dass ich mich katzengleich halb auf meinem Tisch räkelte für einen besseren Effekt. Es ist überflüssig zu sagen, dass ich dies abgelehnt hatte, und so hatten sie mich abgelichtet, wie ich auf der Seite, die Rosalie aufgeschlagen hatte, erschienen war: halb liegend, halb sitzend auf dem Schreibtisch, mit einer Hand auf der Tischkante ruhend. Inmitten von kunstvoll auf meinem Tisch verstreuten Akten (was ich in Wahrheit nie erlaubt hätte), betrachtete ich ein aufwendiges Arrangement von weißen Rosen in einer Vase neben mir.

„Die Rosen sind umwerfend," bemerkte ich als ich abwesend in das glänzende Magazin blickte, und Rosalie lies ihre Arme enttäuscht sinken.

„Ist das das Einzige, was du zu deinem hinreißenden Artikel sagen kannst!" schrie sie, augenscheinlich beleidigt über den Frevel, den ich begangen hatte, indem ich der Vogue keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

„Wenn es irgendwie dazu beiträgt, die nächste Ausschusssitzung zu erleichtern, ließe ich mich eventuell dazu überreden, etwas mehr darüber zu sagen," sagte ich in einem Anfall von schlechter Laune, und ich konnte sehen, wie sich Rosalies Mundwinkel unglücklich nach unten bogen. Armes Ding.

„Du musst die Chefin heute entschuldigen," sagte Andre unbekümmert, als er hinter Rosalie auftauchte. „Sie hatte eine raue Nacht."

Ich hielt inne die Akten, die Rosalie mir für die kommende Sitzung gegeben hatte, zu ordnen und schoss ihm einen trockenen Blick zu. „Fang nicht damit an," warnte ich.

Andre lächelte sanft, als er ein Glas Wasser und ein paar Tabletten auf den Tisch legte. „Ich denke die sollten helfen," sagte er. „Für deine Kopfschmerzen."

„Danke," murmelte ich während ich behutsam die Tabletten nahm. „Verdammt, aber ich fühle mich als ob meine Augen von einem Paar glühend heißer Schürhaken ausgerissen würden."

Als Rosalie ging um ihr Notizbrett für den ersten Termin zu holen, nahm Andre im Stuhl gegenüber meines Schreibtisches platz. „Er geht wirklich am frühen Nachmittag," sagte er leise. „Seine Sekretärin hat mir Bescheid gesagt."

„So sagt er," stellte ich ruhig fest, während ich den ersten Ordner von dem Stapel auf meinem Tisch nahm und begann den Inhalt durchzulesen.

Ich konnte fühlen, dass Andre mich anstarrte, während ich weiter die Akten durchging, aber er stellte keine Fragen und mir blieb es dankbarer Weise erspart an diesem Morgen als erstes etwas Unüberlegtes zu tun.

Ich hatte keine Ruhepause während der Tag sich dahin zog. Am Nachmittag war ich verpflichtet an einem Treffen mit unserem Chefbuchhalter in den de Brun Geschäftsräumen teilzunehmen, um über den Finanzplan des Quartals Bericht zu erstatten. In dem großen Konferenzraum, gefüllt mit bekannten Gesichtern von allen beteiligten Unternehmen, die von Louis und Auguste de Brun eingeschlossen, war ein Gesicht deutlich abwesend.

Seine plötzliche Abreise war nichts weiter, als ein kurzer Satz in den Eröffnungsworten des Versammlungsvorsitzenden, bevor die Versammlung begann die ernsten Dinge zu beraten. Konnte es sein, dass ich die Einzige war, die seine Abwesenheit fühlte.

_Und sie auch noch so stark zu fühlen…_

Ich konnte es nicht erwarten, dass alles vorüber war. Die Wirkung von Andre Schmerzmittel begann nachzulassen und fühlte die Kopfschmerzen mit aller Macht zurückkommen.

Schließlich kam die Sitzung zu einem Ende. Als die Leute nach und nach den Raum verließen, wurde ich zurückgehalten, als ich jemanden meinen Namen rufen hörte.

„Francoise." Eine tiefe, männliche Stimme.

Ich drehte mich um nach dem Ursprung der Stimme und sah zweimal hin.

„Victor," sagte ich. „Was hast du mit deinen Haaren gemacht?"

Victor Clement de Girodelle war der leitende Direktor der Telekommunikationsabteilung von de Brun, sehr fähig und ehrgeizig. Ein alter Bekannter, er war mir um ein Jahr in der Handelschule voraus. Ebenso war er ein Schönling, mit einem tadellosen Modegeschmack und kühlen attraktiven und Patrizianischen Gesichtszügen, der sich ständig veränderte, wann immer ich ihn sah.

Im Moment hatte er sich entschieden, sein langes wallendes braunes Haar offen zu lassen anstatt es mit einem Band zurück zu binden. Zugegeben, es war nicht schlecht.

Er lächelte nur über meine Bemerkung und sagte, „ Ich habe deinen Vouge-Artikel gesehen. Du siehst wirklich glänzend aus."

„Oh, das. Alles nur getrickst," sagte ich leichthin, während ich mich tief in mir wunderte, wie er es schaffte seine Worte klingen zu lassen, als wäre ich eine Zierpuppe. Vielleicht war ich heute Morgen einfach mit dem falschen Fuß zuerst aufgestanden, oder vielleicht wurde ich paranoid. Von seinem Aussehen her war Girodelle wesentlich besser dafür ausgestattet die Titelbilder solcher Fashion Magazine zu zieren als ich. „Übrigens, Glückwunsch zu den britischen und deutschen Geschäftsabschlüssen."

Er fiel mit mir in Gleichschritt, als ich den Weg nach unten zur Empfangshalle zurücklegte. „So etwas von dir ist wirklich ein Kompliment. Danke. Wirst du auf Madame du Deffands Cocktailparty nächstes Wochenende anwesend sein?" fragte er.

„Wahrscheinlich kann ich nicht", sagte ich, wobei ich mein Handy herausholte und begann eine Nachricht an Andre zu tippen.

„Es ist eine Schande—" sagte Victor als ein Mitarbeiter von de Brun herübergeeilt kam.

„Madame", sagte die Angestellte, als sie mir eine zusammengefaltete, cremefarbene Karte reichte.

Ich konnte Girodells blasse Augen auf mir fühlen, während ich die kurze Nachricht las. Bereit mein Gesicht ausdruckslos bleiben zu lassen, sah ich schließlich auf und murmelte eine Entschuldigung zu ihm.

„Zeigen Sie mir den Weg", sagte ich zu der Angestellten und folgte ihr den Korridor hinab.

_Francoise_, schrieb Antoinette. _Könntest du fünf Minuten deiner Zeit für mich erübrigen?

* * *

_

Das Hauptgebäude der de Brun Firma war bekannt für seine gewaltigen Wintergärten, die das gesamte oberste Stockwerk des Gebäudes umfassten - eines von wenigen in Paris. Normalerweise summend vor Betriebsamkeit, waren sehr wenige Leute in den Gärten, als ich ankam. Nachdem ich durch verschiedene Sektionen exotischer Blumen und Pflanzen gegangen war, kam ich schließlich bei ihr an, als sie auf einer der kleinen Steinbänke saß, die eine Grotte überblickten.

Sie saß so still und aufrecht, den Kopf stolz geneigt, während sie das kleine Rinnsal, das aus der Grotte in den Strom zu ihren Füßen tröpfelte, betrachtete. Nur das silbrige Klingeln des Wassers war zu hören.

Die dünne Grasschicht unter meinen Füßen hatte meine Ankunft gedämpft. „Antoinette", rief ich leise.

Als sie sich langsam zu mir herum drehte, konnte ich sehen, dass sie geweint hatte.

„Es tut mir leid, dass du den ganzen Weg bis hier herauf kommen musstest, Francoise. Du siehst warum ich dich nicht unten treffen kann, " sagte sie und schenkte mir ein zittriges Lächeln.

„Das ist in Ordnung", sagte ich automatisch, „ wir können hier reden, wenn du willst."

Mir sank das Herz beim Anblick ihrer Tränen. Natürlich hatte ich geahnt, dass etwas in dieser Richtung passieren würde, aber ich war nicht auf den Schmerz vorbereitet, den der Anblick von Antoinettes Tränen mit sich brachte.

Ich konnte mich an Antoinettes große Vorstellung vor allen Angestellten in diesem Gebäude, welches eines Tage unter der Führung ihres Ehemanns stehen würde, erinnern. Wie es im Unternehmen Brauch war, wurde sie hier her gebracht um alle kennen zulernen, kurz nachdem ihre Verlobung mit Auguste bekannt gegeben worden war.

Es war ein angespannter Moment gewesen, als sie darauf gewartet hatte nach vorne gerufen zu werden, um den Massen im großen Veranstaltungsraum gegenüberzutreten, und in der allerletzten Minute hatte sie mich gebeten an ihrer Seite zu bleiben.

„Ich bin so nervös!" gestand sie als sie einen Arm um meinen legte. „Werden sie mich überhaupt mögen?"

„Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen", versicherte ich ihr und drückte dabei ihre Hand. „Ich bin sicher, du wirst sie alle umwerfen."

Und sie tat es, mit sehr wenig Anstrengung. Sie war geplättet gewesen von dem warmen Empfang, den man ihr bereitet hatte, den Jubelrufen die sie begrüßt hatten, in dem Moment als sie von Louis vorgestellt worden war. Ich war hinter ihr gestanden, als sie den tumultartigen Applaus entgegen nahm. Sie war tief bewegt gewesen, von dem was sie gesehen hatte.

„Siehst du, Antoinette?" sagte ich zu ihr als sie sich mit strahlenden Augen und einem glücklichen Lächeln zu mir umdrehte. „Die Herzen von so vielen mit solcher Leichtigkeit zu gewinnen; ich muss sagen, dass ist ein Talent, das nur sehr wenige besitzen."

Und dann hatte sie geweint.

Es war seltsam wie sich die Umstände mit der Zeit ändern sollten. Damals, ebenso wie jetzt, war ich hier gewesen um sie weinen zu sehen. Aber aus unterschiedlichen Gründen.

„Grandpapa lies Auguste zur Vorstandsitzung kommen und ich dachte mir ich kann ebenso gut mitkommen, da ich nichts Besseres zu tun habe…" begann sie mit einer jetzt erstickten Stimme und brach ab.

Es gab eine kurze Stille bevor sie einfach sagte: „Er hat Frankreich verlassen."

Ich versuchte nicht so zu tu tun, als ob ich nicht verstünde. „Ich weis", antwortete ich.

„Er hat sich nicht einmal verabschiedet." Dann vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und schluchzte. „Was stimmt mit mir nicht, Francoise? Eigentlich müsste er es mir nicht sagen. Er ist nicht verpflichtet. Trotzdem… trotzdem…"

Ich schloss meine Augen. „Das Büro in Schweden brauchte ihn", sagte ich.

Mehr konnte ich nicht sagen.

Allmählich versiegte ihr Schluchzen und sie blickte aus ihren Händen auf. Ich nahm neben ihr Platz und folgte der Richtung ihres Blickes, während sie das leise glucksende Wasser vor uns anstarrte.

„Es tut mir leid" flüsterte sie. „Du musst mich für einen Dummkopf halten, dass ich mich dir je in dieser Angelegenheit anvertraut habe. Aber ich konnte nicht anders. Das ist das letzte Mal, dass ich so weinen werde."

„Du musst dich mir gegenüber nicht zurückhalten.", sagte ich sanft.

„Auguste und Grandpapa brauchen hiervon nichts zu erfahren."

Ich dachte einen Augenblick angestrengt nach, mir bewusst, dass meine Gedanken dieselbe gefährliche Neigung einschlugen, von der ich Antoinette und Fersen so geflissentlich hatte abzuwenden versucht. Die Konsequenzen waren an diesem Punkt weitreichend, aber alles hing von den Entscheidungen der künftigen Frau des Firmenerben ab.

Antoinette konnte nicht wirklich so naiv sein bezüglich dessen, wie die Dingen in dieser Gesellschaft abliefen. Auch ohne, dass ich es ihr sagte, wusste sie sicherlich von den heuchlerischen Erwartungen, die viele unserer Bekannten stellten. Da waren jene, die eine Heirat als eine Erweiterung der Firmenpolitik ansahen, - eine geschäftliche Partnerschaft mehr als alles andere. Nichtsdestoweniger musste eine Fassade gewahrt bleiben, auch wenn Ehemann und Ehefrau im privaten getrennte Wege gehen und Beziehungen pflegen konnte und es auch taten.

Der Trick dabei, so sagten sie, war zu wissen wie weit Leute gehen konnten ohne die Erwartung der Gesellschaft an sie zu verletzen. In der Tat gab es viele in unserem Bekanntenkreis, die diese Affären mit der Geschicklichkeit und Finesse eines Meisters jonglierten.

Während meine Meinung über solche Vereinigungen mit der meiner Bekannten auseinander gehen mag (warum überhaupt heiraten, wenn man andere Wege finden könnte - es gäbe sicherlich immer Alternativen – einen Vertrag mit einer anderen Gruppe zu schließen ohne an eine Heirat zu denken, war meine Meinung), war so doch der Stand der Dinge und es sah nicht so aus, als ob er sich in Kürze ändern würde.

Was Liebe und Zuneigung anging, so bekam man vielleicht ab und an eine Beziehung zu sehen, die darauf gebaut war, aber solche waren selten und rar. Falls jemand lieber auf so etwas warten würde (was manchmal seltener als einmal im Leben passierte, wie ich vermuten würde), so war dies abhängig von der eigenen Whal.

Könnte sie dann einen lukrativen Handel für Liebe und Glück opfern?

Laut sagte ich, „Wenn du es so willst, werden Auguste und Louis es nie erfahren. Aber vielleicht solltest du ergründen, was du wirklich tun möchtest, bevor die Hochzeit stattfindet. Fersen ist nur einen Telefonanruf entfernt, falls du willst, dass er zurückkommt, falls das dein Wunsch ist."

Für einen Moment dachte ich sie wäre in Stein verwandelt worden. Sie war so still, wie sie da saß und mich anstarrte. Dann schüttelte Antoinette traurig ihren Kopf. „Nur Frauen wie du haben die Wahl, Francoise, und ich beneide dich darum", sagte sie. „Ich habe keine."

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf: „Das ist nicht wahr." Zeigte ich auf. „Natürlich kannst du wählen. Jeder kann wählen. Es mögen schwere Entscheidungen sein, aber niemand kann dich zu Dingen zwingen, die du nicht tun willst. Sobald du dich allerdings für eine Richtung entschieden hast, musst du bereit sein die Folgen zu akzeptieren."

Es gab eine lange Stille.

„Es ist zu spät für mich"; sagte sie schließlich. „Von Anfang an war es zu spät für mich."

Sie weigerte sich noch einmal etwas zu sagen. Lange Zeit betrachteten wir die Kräuselungen des Wassers.

* * *

War ich zu direkt, zu idealistisch, als ich Antoinette Rat gab? Ich konnte es nicht wirklich sagen. Mir war immer wieder gesagt worden, dass ich das kalte, rationale Naturell besäße, welches notwendig ist um die Geschäfte zu handhaben, aber ich musste zugeben, dass diese eigensinnige Sachlichkeit versagte, wenn sie in Herzensangelegenheiten angewandt wurde. Ich hatte mir nicht wirklich die Mühe gemacht über die Komplexität von Beziehungen nachzudenken, da sie mich vorher nie groß betroffen hatten.

Sicher, ich hatte während meiner Zeit in der Handelschule gelegentlich einen festen Freund unter den vielen männlichen Freunden meines Bekanntenkreises gehabt aber keiner hatte mein Interesse lange genug gehalten, als dass irgendetwas passiert wäre.

Nennt es lachhaft, aber standen die Dinge. Das Konzept von sofortiger Anziehung und Leidenschaft für jemand anderen ist sehr überbewertet, wenn man mich fragt.

Ich nahm an, dass die Leute mir nicht glauben würden, falls ich ihnen erzählen würde, dass ich meinen ersten und letzten richtigen Kuss bekommen hatte als ich sechzehn war. Es war amüsant jetzt daran zu denken. Es war passiert, als dieser affige Junge auf der Party eines Schulfreundes versucht hatte mich zu küssen.

Pierre (sein Nachname war schon lange in Vergessenheit geraten) war ein sehr gut aussehender Kerl in Andres Alter gewesen, den ich beim Fechttunier der St. Michel Akademie getroffen und besiegt hatte (anders als alle meine Schwestern, die auf eine exklusive Mädchenschule geschickt worden waren, hatte Vater mich zusammen mit Andre auf eine gemischte Privatschule geschickt, die besser ausgestattet war um Studenten für die Universität und die konkurrenzbetonten „Grand ècoles" heranzuziehen.

Pierre war höflich und gebildet gewesen, gemessen an Mittelschul-Maßstäben und ich hatte gewusst, dass er seit einiger Zeit versuchte mich herum zu kriegen. In jener Nacht hatte ich ihm aus reiner Neugier erlaubt mich auf den Balkon zu führen.

Unglücklicherweise war er entweder zu betrunken, oder selbst reichlich unerfahren. Der Kuss mit geöffnetem Mund, den er mir gab, war schluderig wenn überhaupt und von sehr kurzer Dauer, da Andre fast sofort auf dem Schauplatz erschienen war, um ihn von mir zu reisen.

Andre war wütend gewesen und die Sache wäre eskaliert, hatte ich nicht ein Wort eingelegt. Offensichtlich hatte er geglaubt, dass Pierre mich angegriffen hätte, eine lächerlich Vorstellung, da ich mehr als in der Lage gewesen wäre mich selbst zu verteidigen. „Es ist okay", hatte ich zu Andre gesagt. „Ich wollte, dass er mich küsst."

Andre hatte sich umgedreht und mich angestarrt, als ob ich verrückt geworden wäre.

„Du hast die Dame gehört", hatte Pierre Andre triumphierend entgegen gelallt. Dann dreht er sich wieder zu mir und sagte. „Also, wo waren wir?" Und ich erinnerte mich ihm gesagt zu haben, bevor ich weg ging. „Ich sagte ich _wollte_, dass du mich küsst."

„Bist du in Ordnung?" hatte Andre mich scharf gefragt, als er mir zurück nach innen zur Feier gefolgt war. „Ich lasse dich nur ein paar Minuten allein, und schau was passiert!"

„Sei nicht absurd, Andre. Es gab kein Problem, also brauchst du nicht den Kopf darüber verlieren und dir Sorgen machen", hatte ich gesagt, während ich ruhig meinen Mund mit meinem Taschetuch abwischte.

Der Kuss war seltsam und ekelhaft gewesen. Nass und ungeschickt, hatten Pierres Lippen nicht wirklich ihr Ziel gefunden und ich war gezwungen gewesen mir die Mundwinkel und das Kinn abzuwischen. Es schien sicherlich nichts mit den aufregenden Küssen, die ich in Filmen gesehen hatte, gemeinsam zu haben. Und in den folgenden Jahren hatten alle Küsse, die ich von diversen Männern erhalten hatte, nicht die geringste Aufregung oder Leidenschaft in mir entfacht. In der Tat, war der Kuss, an den ich mich erinnerte heute Morgen geträumt zu haben, leidenschaftlicher gewesen, als alle, die ich in meinen wachen Momenten bekommen hatte. Deshalb hatte ich das Küssen nie vermisst, oder mich im Laufe der Zeit danach gesehnt.

Das heißt, bis Fersen kam.

Beim Gedanken an ihn durchfuhr mich eine unglaubliche Welle von Traurigkeit und Verlangen und ich lies mich in den Sitz des Autos zurückfallen, während es zurück ins Büro fuhr. Neben mir betrachtete mich Monsieur Dagout mitleidig.

„Kopfweh", sagte ich kurz angebunden.

* * *

Als ich an diesem Abend in mein Apartment zurückkam, wartete das Gemälde in der Diele auf mich.

Ich hatte es nicht erwartet. Der Anblick kam wie ein Schock. Die Dame in dem Porträt sah aus, wie sie mir erschienen war, als ich sie in der Normandie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte: Erschreckend lebendig, als wäre sie im Begriff auf ihrem Pferd von der Leinwand zu springen. Beim Anblick ihres Gesichts– desselben Gesichts, das ich jeden Tag im Spiegel sah – fühlte ich mich als wenn ich kurz davor wäre mich zu erinnern an … etwas.

Es war beunruhigend. Mir war nicht klar gewesen, dass das Porträt so einen Effekt hier in meinem Apartment ausüben würde. Alles andere schien in seiner Gegenwart auf Zwergengröße geschrumpft zu sein, mich eingeschlossen.

Ich rief Andre an.

„Ja, ich sagte dir doch, dass das Gemälde heute kommt, oder nicht?", sagte er. „Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen es in der Diele aufhängen zu lassen."

„Das sehe ich", sagte ich. Es war mir völlig entfallen gewesen, dass das Gemälde heute gebracht werden sollte. „Kannst du es bitte wieder abhängen lassen?"

Es gab eine kurze Pause.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich dich richtig gehört habe", kam Andres Antwort.

„Das hast du schon", sagte ich. „Können wir es einstweilen zum Haus meiner Eltern bringen lassen? Ich bin sicher Papa würde es gerne sehen. Er kann es eine Weile behalten."

Noch eine kurze Pause. Gott sei Dank kannte Andre mich so gut, denn er antwortete nur, „in Ordnung, ich _versuche_ die Spediteure anzurufen, aber der Himmel weis, ob sie um diese Zeit noch bereit sind irgendetwas zu verlagern."

Ich konnte einen Seufzer in seiner Stimme heraus hören; zweifellos musste er denken, dass ich gerne unnötigen Ärger verursachte. Armer Andre. Wenn ich ihm nur erzählen könnte, was mich beunruhigte, aber ich bezweifle das selbst Andre – ein enger Freund seit meiner Kindheit—es verstünde. Wie könnte er auch, wenn ich selbst mir keinen Reim darauf machen konnte.

Ich murmelte meinen Dank und rief als nächstes Vater an, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass eine Überraschung auf dem Weg zur Villa war.

Die ganze Zeit über blickte die Dame auf dem blassen Pferd weiter aus ihren saphirenen Augen auf eine Welt, die sich sicherlich unwiederkennbar verändert hatte, von der, die sie gekannt hatte.

_Wer bist du und was hast du zu deinen Lebzeiten gesehen? Warum suchst du mich nun heim?

* * *

_

Paris begann zu reden, als die Hochzeitseinladungen eine Woche später eintrafen. Die aufwendigen, teueren Karten, deren einziger Zweck es war, um die Ehre der eigenen Anwesenheit zu bitten, wenn Auguste Philippe de Brun mit Antoinette Jeanne Lorraine den heiligen Bund der Ehe einging.

Andre stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus, als er die dicke Karte untersuchte. „Die Hochzeit des Jahrhunderts in Sachen Firmenabschlüsse.", witzelte er.

Ich lächelte jedoch nicht.

Es würde nun letztendlich doch passieren. Antoinette, gleich ob sie meinen Worten zustimmte oder nicht, hatte eine Wahl getroffen.

* * *

Glossar:

_**Fricassée de Veau aux** **Girolles :**_ Kalbfleisch mit Pilzen in einer cremigen Weißweinsoße

**_Grandes écoles:_** Die "großen Schulen" gibt es nur im französischen Bildungswesen. Nach dem Gymnasium kann sich ein Schüler entscheiden ob er an einer Universität studiert, oder noch zwei weitere Jahre Vorbereitungsklassen auf sich nimmt um in einer dieser exclusiven Schulen aufgenommen zu werden. Üblicherweise spezialisieren sich die grandes écoles auf bestimmte Themengebiete wie Wirtschaft, Ingenieurwesen oder Mathematik. Die Aufnahmeprüfungen für diese Schulen sind bedutend schwerer und selektieren mehr Schüler aus, verglichen mit den anderen Universitäten.

* * *

Es tut mir sehr leid, dass es so ewig gedauert hat, hier wieder ein Update zu machen. Ich kann nicht wirklcih viel sagen außer Entschuldigung und ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen. 


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

* * *

Ich konnte mich noch an den Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Eltern erinnern, in jener Nacht, als Francoise mich gebeten hatte, den Transport des Ölgemäldes in die Villa zu veranlassen, als ihre Eltern das Porträt zum ersten Mal sahen.

„Überwältigend", sagte Monsieur, schüttelte seinen Kopf und starrte das Gemälde weiter wie versteinert an. „Es ist unglaublich."

Ich blieb schweigend neben ihm stehen und er wandte sich zu mir um. „Sie hat es aus der Normandie?", fragte er ungläubig. Es war bereits halb elf abends als die Spediteure das Bild endlich im weitläufigen Galleriekorridor platziert hatten, und Francoises Eltern und Omi hatten keine Zeit verloren das Bild zu untersuchen.

„Könnte es sein, dass…?" fing Madame verwundert an.

„Das Chateau wurde nach der Revolution gebrandschatzt und geplündert.", überlegte Monsieur, er bezog sich auf den Familiensitz in Arras, „diese Villa hat beachtlichen Schaden überstanden. Es gab keine übersichtliche Zusammenstellung von dem was zurückblieb."

„Das ist eindeutig ein Familienporträt." Erklärte Omi in ihrem sturen Tonfall.

„Wie sollen wir das sicher wissen?", fragte ich mit einem Schulterzucken und spürte Omis harte Handfläche auf meinen Arm treffen.

„Natürlich ist es eines! Wie kann es da Zweifel geben?", fragte sie, während ich mich aus ihrer Reichweite zurückzog und mir dabei meinen schmerzenden Arm rieb.

„Gibt es einen Weg das zu überprüfen?", fragte mich Monsieur.

„Ich werde es versuchen.", versprach ich. Die Aussicht, die Herkunft dieses Gemäldes zu untersuchen, erschien mir interessant.

„Gut.", sagte er. „Dann komm mit in mein Arbeitszimmer, Andre. Es gibt ein paar Sachen, die ich mit dir besprechen möchte."

Wir verließen Madame und Omi, die noch weiter über das Gemälde sannen und ich folgte Monsieur den Korridor hinunter. Ich wusste was kommen würde. Monsieur würde mich über den neuesten Stand bezüglich Francoise und ihrer Aktivitäten befragen. Seit mehr als zehn Jahren war ich verpflichtet gewesen ihrem Vater in regelmäßigen Abständen über sie und die Dinge die sich in ihrem Umfeld ereigneten, Bericht zu erstatten.

Es war nicht so, dass er seiner Tochter nicht vertraute, aber Francoise konnte bemerkenswert schwierig zum Reden zu bringen sein, wenn sie beschloss, dass sie nicht gesprächig sein wollte. Natürlich gab es Dinge in der Firma, die sie, als führende Direktorin, niemandem preisgab, nicht einmal ihrem Vater, und es war schwierig für mich gewesen den Ausgleich zu schaffen, meine Berichte Monsieur gegenüber überzeugend zu gestalten und Francoise gleichzeitig zu beschützen. Vielleicht war es ein Glücksfall, dass sie auch mir nicht alles zeigte, so dass ich keine Gewissensbisse fühlte, wenn ich ihrem Vater gegenüber zugab selbst nicht alle ihre Pläne zu kennen.

Dennoch, als sie heraus fand, dass ihr Vater sie überprüfen lies, war sie äußerst zornig gewesen. Sie hätte ihn an Ort und Stelle zur Rede gestellt, wäre sie nicht im Urlaub in Arras gewesen, ihre Eltern hingegen in Paris verblieben waren.

Ganz gleich wie wütend sie war, sie hatte mir sofort geglaubt, als ich ihr sagte wem ich die Treue hielt. Ebenso hatte ich sie dazu gedrängt zweimal nachzudenken, bevor sie ihren Vater wissen lies, dass sie über seine Methoden Bescheid wusste.

„Falls er mich nicht benutzen kann, wird er sich an jemand anderen wenden." Hatte ich ihr erklärt. „So kannst du mir wenigstens im Voraus sagen, was ich ihm erzählen sollte und was nicht."

Und damit war es festgestanden.

Jetzt, als ich in Monsieurs Arbeitszimmer saß, ratterte ich die Liste ihrer Aktivitäten der letzten Woche herunter. Ich war überrascht, als Monsieur mir das Wort abschnitt, um mich zu fragen, ob Francoise vorhatte an der für das kommende Wochenende geplanten Cocktailparty von Madame du Deffand teilzunehmen.

„Sicherlich hat sie eine Einladung zugeschickt bekommen.", sagte Monsieur.

„Ich sah die Einladung auf ihrem Schreibtisch liegen.", sagte ich, „Aber ich habe sie nicht gefragt, ob sie hingehen wird."

„Überzeuge sie hinzugehen." Drängte mich Monsieur. „Ihre Schwestern werden da sein, Girodelle auch, ebenso wie auch viele andere aus der Direktion anwesend sein werden. Es führt zu nichts diese kleinen Feiern vollständig zu ignorieren. Eine kleine Pause von der Arbeit wird ihr gut tun."

Ich glaubte ihre Entscheidung bereits zu kennen, noch ehe ich das Thema ihr gegenüber ansprach. Als ich die Unterhaltung schließlich ein paar Tage später erwähnte, bestätigte sie mich indem sie sagte, "Wenn Papa möchte, dass ich hingehe ist für mich umso mehr ein Grund nicht zu gehen."

„Warum bestehst du darauf ihn so zu verärgern?" fragte ich. „Es ist nur eine Cocktailparty. Es wird dir kaum wehtun hin und wieder eine Party zu besuchen."

Sie wandte sich zu mir und lächelte unangenehm. "Andre, erzähl mir nicht, dass du nach all diesen Jahren noch immer nicht weist, wie Papas Verstand arbeitet. Es hat ihn vorher nie interessiert ob ich an diesen gesellschaftlichen Veranstaltungen teilgenommen habe. Es gibt sicher einen Grund warum er jetzt will, dass ich hingehe!"

Als sie sich von mir abwandte, hörte ich sie murmeln, „außerdem ist das, dass zweite Mal, dass mich jemand fragt ob ich auf diese Party gehe."

Wenn ich daran zurückdenke, dieser Kommentar, -- der mehr an sie selbst, denn an jemand anderen gerichtet war -- er schien damals so unbedeutend. Ich hätte sie fragen sollen was sie damit gemeint hatte.

* * *

Ihr mögt euch wundern, wie ich Monsieur so betrügen konnte – sozusagen die Hand die mich fütterte, biss – indem ich nicht vollkommen aufrichtig war, wenn es um die Berichterstattung über Francoises Aktivitäten ging. Von Anfang an hatte ich keine falschen Vorstellungen davon, wem ich wirklich etwas schuldig war.

Ich hatte Francoises schon lange Zeit bewundert, schon immer seit wir Kinder waren. Sie hatte diese Kraft und eine Ernsthaftigkeit, die weit über ihr Alter hinausgingen und die mich umso mehr mich als das Kind, das ich war, fühlen ließen. Aber wann ging Bewunderung in Liebe über?

Es hatte mich einige Zeit gekostet, bis ich diese Gefühle, für das, was sie waren, erkannte. Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass etwas im Gange war, wann immer ich mich darüber aufregte, dass Francoise mit den anderen Jungen in St. Michel herumhing. Natürlich stand es ihr frei zu tun, was immer sie wollte, aber war es denn zu viel von ihr verlangt, sich mehr mit den Mädchen und weniger mit den Jungen abzugeben?

Die Jungen hatten alle den gleichen Gedanken, wenn es um den Kapitän der Fechtmannschaft ging und dies hatte mich mit einer Empörung erfüllt, die ich zunächst als brüderliche Besorgnis abtat. Es stimmte, sie war äußerst respektiert und beliebt, aber wenn fast die gesamte männliche Bevölkerung einer Klasse, ebenso wie einige Mädchen dachten, sie könnten eine Beziehung mit ihr eingehen, hätten sie lieber noch einmal nachdenken sollen.

Nehmt zum Beispiel diesen Kerl, Pierre de Rouen. Ihr könnt euch vorstellen wie ich mich gefühlt hatte, als ich sah wie der Kerl sich an jenem Abend auf der Party eines Freundes an Francoise heran gemacht hatte. Ich hätte ihn fast in Stücke gerissen, hätte sie sich nicht eingemischt. Und dass sie auch noch sagen musste, dass sie es ihr Wille gewesen war, von diesem Widerling geküsst zu werden! Ihre beiläufigen Worte hatten schrecklich geschmerzt, auch wenn ich damals nicht ganz verstanden hatte warum.

Allerdings wurde es mir wesentlich klarer, als wir das Ende unseres Aufenthalts in der Akademie erreichten. Vielleicht war das folgende Ereignis der Funken, der die Flamme entfachte, welche seitdem in meinem Herz brennt.

Ich erinnerte mich an das Abendessen früh in unserem Abschlussjahr in St. Michel, zum dem uns ihre Eltern ausgeführt hatten, um das Ende der zermürbenden vierteljährlichen Prüfungen mit uns zu feiern. Um diese Zeit hatten Schüler, die im Begriff waren die weiterführende Schule abzuschließen, bereits begonnen abzuwägen ob sie sich in einer Universität einschreiben wollten, oder Vorbereitungskurse (auch als _prépas _bekannt) belegen sollten, die sie benötigen würden um eine der elitären G_randes écoles_, der bedeutendsten Schulen des Landes zu besuchen.

„Jetzt wo du im Begriff bist die Schule abzuschließen, musst dir deinen nächsten Schritt überlegen, Andre," hatte Monsieur zu mir gesagt und ich hatte die Bedeutung in Gänze verstanden. Ab dann wäre ich auf mich allein gestellt.

„Das werde ich. Danke sehr, Sir," hatte ich gesagt.

St. Michel bot _prépas _an, welche äußerst bekannt waren für ihre hohen Erfolgsquoten an Übertritten in die führenden Wirtschaftshochschulen von Paris. Zweifelsohne hatte Francoise ihre Bahn schon vor sich festgelegt. Was mich anging, selbst wenn ich in der Lage wäre die Vorbereitungskurse zu besuchen, ohne die entsprechenden finanziellen Mittel wäre es mir nicht möglich mit Francoise auf eine der großen Wirtschaftshochschulen zu gehen. Ich würde mich also auf einen Teilzeit-Job stützen müssen, um mir den Weg in einer weniger teueren Universität zu sichern.

Ich hatte gewusst, dass Francoise und ich früher oder später getrennte Wege gehen würden, da wir verschiedene Pfade in eine völlig unterschiedliche Zukunft verfolgten. Sie war von Anfang an darauf vorbereitet worden, das Familienunternehmen zu führen. Was mich betrifft, hatte ihre Familie bereits für eine kostspielige Sekundarschulbildung bezahlt. Ich hatte Glück gehabt, so wie die Dinge lagen. Zu dieser Zeit verfügte die Firma noch nicht über ein Stipedienprogramm für mittellose Studenten. Jenes Programm war eine von Francoises Ideen, als sie die Leitung von de la Saigne Industries antrat.

Das ganze Abendessen hindurch hatte ich immer wieder Blicke auf Francoise geworfen und mich gewundert, warum sie so ungewöhnlich schweigsam gewesen war. Wieder daheim angekommen, hatte ich bald erkannt warum. Sie war wütend gewesen.

Sie war verschwunden, sobald wir wieder einen Fuß in die Villa gesetzt hatten und als ich auf meinem Weg zu den Bedienstenunterkünften den Korridor, der zu ihres Vaters Arbeitszimmer führte, hinunter ging, hatte ich einen Moment gebraucht, ehe ich begriff, dass diese laute, aufgebrachte Stimme, welche durch die geschlossen Türe drang, die ihrige war.

„—Was meinst du mit er hat seine Ausbildung abgeschlossen?" war der dumpfe Satz, der meine Aufmerksamkeit gefangen genommen hatte, und ich blieb stehen um zu lauschen.

Ein undeutliches Murmeln als ihr Vater etwas sagte.

„Das ist es dann also? Nun, ich finde es ist ein Schande, dass er so weit gekommen ist und du ihm nun plötzlich deine Unterstützung versagst! Mit solche Noten kann er leicht jeden beliebigen Kurs an der Universität besuchen!" fluchte sie.

Die wesentlich ruhigere Erwiderung ihres Vaters konnte man nicht in ihrer Gänze durch die geschlossene Tür hören.

„Du beliebst zu scherzen!" kam ihre kräftige Stimme. „Die Familie kann fünf, zehn Leute durch jede Universität ihrer Wahl zu jeder Zeit bringen! Warum solltest du jetzt beschließen, dass er hinaus gehen und sich eine Arbeit suchen soll, um seinen Weg durch eine zweitklassige Hochschule zu finanzieren?"

Die Stimme ihres Vaters antwortete diesmal Lauter: „Das ist nicht der Punkt, Francoise! Es kann nicht gehen, dass er für den Rest seines Lebens komplett von uns abhängig ist. Er ist jetzt 18. Praktisch ein Mann. Du kannst keine Entscheidungen für ihn treffen."

„Dann höre dir zuerst seine Entscheidungen an!" schrie sie. „Woher wollen wir wissen, dass er unsere Hilfe nicht braucht, wenn wir ihm nicht wenigstens zuhören?"

Im Raum gab es eine kurze Stille. Ich fühlte mich, als hätte mein Herz angehalten, ebenso wie ich still stand um von draußen zu lauschen.

„Papa, seit er diese Haus betreten hat, hatte Andre keine Wahl als dir in allem was du ihm vorgeschrieben hast zu gehorchen. Und so gut ich konnte habe auch ich alles getan, um deinen Wünschen zu entsprechen. Ausnahmsweise, tu mir den Gefallen: lass ihn auf die Universität gehen, ohne das er sich um andere Dingen sorgen muss. Gib ihm seine Chance, die Möglichkeit sich zu entscheiden. Ich verspreche dir, dass du es nicht bereuen wirst. Denk an Nanny."

Monsieurs Stimme hatte sich wieder auf ein unverständliches Murren reduziert.

„Dann tu es für mich. Bitte," sagte sie.

Das war das Ende ihrer Diskussion gewesen und ich war mit hämmerndem Herzen weg geeilt. Noch nie hatte ich erlebt, dass Francoise ihren Vater um etwas gebeten hatte; dass sie es nun um meinetwillen getan hatte, war unerträglich ergreifend gewesen.

Tatsächlich rief mich Monsieur einige Tage später in sein Arbeitszimmer, um mich über meine Pläne nach meinem Abschluss auf St. Michel zu befragen. Ich erwiderte, dass ich mich bereits für Betriebswirtschaftslehre an einer namhaften Universität in der Stadt beworben hatte.

Einige Zeit war ich nervös gewesen was meine Wahl betraf. Abgesehen davon, dass sie extrem konkurrenzbetont war, würde der Besuch dieser speziellen Universität eine äußerst gründliche Betrachtung der eigenen Finanzen erfordern. Es lag auf der Hand, dass keine noch so umfangreiche Teilzeitbeschäftigung ausreichen würde um mich durchzubringen, wenn ich nicht ein sehr gutes Stipendium erhalten konnte.

„Ist es das was du wirklich willst?" war alles was Monsieur fragte und ich bekräftigte es ohne zu Zögern. Schließlich wäre es doch zu unverfroren von mir gewesen zu sagen, dass mein damaliger Wunsch war, Francoise auf die _école de commerce_ ihrer Wahl zu folgen.

Monsieur schlug mir daraufhin eine Leihgabe vor: Die Familie würde meine Studien finanzieren und ich würde es in Raten zurückzahlen, sobald ich meinen Abschluss gemacht und eine Anstellung gefunden haben würde. Eine mehr als zufrieden stellende Vereinbarung. Daraufhin, als alles vereinbart worden war, lehnte sich Monsieur ihn seinem Sitz zurück und seufzte.

„Es ist gut, dass du deine Ausbildung weiterführen wirst, obwohl es Zeit wird, dass du getrennte Wege von Francoise gehst," sagte er. „Dennoch hoffe ich, dass du weiterhin ein Auge auf sie haben wirst – sorge dafür, dass sie sich von Ärger fernhält. Du magst erfolgreicher darin sein, denn dir vertraut sie völlig. Selbstverständlich wirst du mir alles erzählen, was aufkommen könnte. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass sie nie von dieser Unterhaltung erfahren muss."

Mit diesen Bedingungen als zusätzliche Verpflichtung könnt ihr euch vorstellen, dass ich das Angebot fast ausgeschlagen hätte. Aber die wichtigste Sache war die Möglichkeit zu haben auf die Universität gehen zu können, ein Diplom zu erlangen. Was Monsieur anging, konnte ich zwar verstehen, dass er seine Tochter, die so viele seiner Hoffnungen und Bestrebungen in die Zukunft tragen würde, unbedingt beschützen wollte, doch ich dachte mir,es würde ihm nicht weh tun, wenn ich ihm ein oder zwei Dinge über ihre Umtriebe verschweigen würde.

So verschlagen ich auch erscheinen mochte, meinen Gönner zu hintergehen, es gab von Anfang an keinen Zweifel wem meine Loyalität gehörte.

Francoise war wieder fröhlicher geworden, als die Ergebnisse meiner Zulassungsprüfung endlich kamen. „Siehst du?" sagte triumphierend zu mir. „Ich sagte dir doch, du wirst es auf die Universität deiner Wahl schaffen!"

Wir liefen gerade über den Rasen von St. Michel auf dem Weg zur nächsten Stunde und ich hielt an als ich ihre Worte hörte. Ich wurde erfasst von einem Gefühl immenser Dankbarkeit und unermesslicher Traurigkeit, ob der Tatsache, dass ich sie in der schwierigen und herausfordernden Zeit die vor uns lag, nicht begleiten konnte.

„Francoise," sagte ich.

„Ja?" fragte sie als sie sich zu mir umdrehte. Wir waren gerade aus dem Schatten der Efeubewachsenen Wände des Hauptgebäudes getreten und die Nachmittagssonne hatte auf sie herunter geschienen und ihr Haar in poliertes Gold verwandelt. Sie sah so wunderschön aus.

„Viel Glück in für deine Vorbereitungskurse." Brachte ich heraus.

Sie hob eine Augenbraue, weil mein Ton so ernst war. „Bist du unterwegs zum Nordpol? Du hörst dich an als würden wir uns nie wieder sehen," sagte sie leichthin.

Bei ihren Worten musste ich lächeln. „Und danke," sagte ich mit zitternder Stimme, als meine Gefühle hervorbrachen . „Ich weis… ich weis ganz bestimmt, dass ich ohne dich keine Möglichkeit gehabt hätte auf die Universität zu gehen."

Für einen Moment standen wir so da während meine Worte einsanken. Sie gab nicht vor nicht zu verstehen, was ich meinte. Stattdessen lächelte sie nach einer Weile verschmitzt und sagte, „Ich kann nur bis zu einem gewissen Grad helfen. Ich habe diese Noten nicht geschrieben, Andre; das hast du getan. Und was die andere Angelegenheit angeht, brauchst du mir nicht zu danken. Weist du, ich habe es für Nanny getan, nicht für dich."

Und sie rannte lachend davon während ich ihr nachjagte und ihr hinterher schrie.

In jenem Moment schwor ich mir eines Tages in naher Zukunft mich beiFrancoise für alles was sie für mich getan hatte, zu revanchieren.

Vermutlich hatte ich so begonnen mich in sie zu verlieben, obwohl es einige Zeit mehr dauern würde, bis ich mir dies selbst eingestand. Die vier langen Jahre auf der Universität waren ein einzige andauernde Qual, als sich unsere Wege immer seltener kreuzten, auch wenn wir in Kontakt blieben. Als Francoise achtzehn wurde, war sie in ein eigenes Apartment gezogen, um sich auf ihre Studien zu konzentrieren. Die Wochenenden waren meine Lebensader, da ich sie dann im Haus ihrer Eltern sah.

Wie kann ich diese Qual beschreiben unaufhörlich daran denken zu müssen, wie es ihr wohl in der jeweiligen Zeit erging, wenn wir getrennt waren? Mit wem sie in einem bestimmten Moment zusammen war? Gab es jemand neues in ihrem Leben von dem ich wissen sollte?

In klareren Momenten kam es mir durchaus in den Sinn, dass ich keinerlei Ansprüche auf sie hatte, doch das linderte nicht die Sehnsucht tief in mir.

Die Dinge gingen so weit, dass ich recht regelmäßig in der Nähe ihres Institutes herumlungerte, wenn mein eigener Unterricht zu ende war, in der Hoffnung einen Blick auf sie zu erhaschen, wenn sie nach ihrem täglichen Unterricht herauskam. Es gab Zeiten, in denen sie sehr beschäftigt war und nur Zeit für ein kurzes Hallo hatte, ehe sie irgendwo hin weg fuhr, und andere Gelegenheiten bei denen sie frei war und Zeit hatte mit mir einen trinken zu gehen. Gelegentlich war sie in Begleitung von Freunden und die beständige Gegenwart eines Mannes in ihrem Bekanntenkreis war genug gewesen mich mit wilden Spekulationen verrückt zu machen.

Vielleicht begriff ich da, dass ich hoffnungslos verliebt war. Es hatte keinen Weg gegeben, ihr klar zu machen was ich fühlte. Zu jener Zeit hätte sie wahrscheinlich gelacht, wenn sie es herausgefunden hätte.

Die Jahre schleppten sich langsam dahin und bevor es mir bewusst war, hatte ich die Universität abgeschlossen und einen Job in der Marketing Abteilung von de la Saigne angenommen, ein erster Schritt, um die Unterstützung ihres Vaters zurück zu erstatten. Dann war sie selbst vor Ort erschienen und die allerersten Leute, die sie brauchte waren eine persönlicher Assistent und eine Sekretärin. Bei ihrem anspruchsvollen Charakter waren diese zwei Positionen schwer zu füllen gewesen. Nach den letzten vier Jahren hatte ich genug davon sie ständig zu vermissen und sorgte für meine Versetzung, um als ihr persönlicher Assistent zu fungieren, während der Posten ihrer Sekretärin eine rasche Abfolge von Leuten aus der Personalabteilung sehen würde, bevor Rosalie kam.

Auch wenn ihre Familie die Firma mehrere Generationen lang besessen hatte, bevor sie in die de Brun Gruppe eingegliedert wurde, bedeutete das nicht, dass für Francoise von Anfang an alles glatt lief. Der Seniorvorstandsrat von de Brun hatte de la Saignes jüngste Tochter anfangs mit einer gehörigen Mischung aus Zweifel und Zaudern betrachtet.

Glücklicherweise war sie einfach brillant darin, die Dinge zu handhaben. Eine Mischung aus kühner Verwegenheit und kühler Berechnung kennzeichnete ihre Schritte während sie die KarriereLeiter der Firma hinauf stieg. Dies, gepaart mit einer guten Vorrausicht für die Umstände und einem treffsicheren Gespür wichtige Entscheidungen zu treffen und Risiken einzugehen, hatte sie bereits zu Anfang ihrer Karriere hervorgehoben. Die Ältesten von de Brun hatten keine Wahl, als alle Zweifel die sie daran hatten, die Leitung der Firma einer so jungen Frau zu überlassen, ruhen zu lassen.

Es war ein berauschender Ritt, voll von unerwarteten Drehungen und Wendungen und ich beabsichtigte an ihrer Seite zu bleiben, bis ich ihr meine gewaltigen Schulden zurückzahlen konnte. Und eines Tages vielleicht, würde es mir gelingen sie erkennen zu lassen, was ich für sie fühlte.

_Eines Tages dann, Francoise…

* * *

_Den auffallenden Einladungen folgend, lies die de Brun-Lorraine Hochzeit nicht lange auf sich warten. Die Gesellschaftsblätter hatten bereits seit Monaten Details und Gästelisten der Hochzeit des Jahres herumposaunt, so dass die ganze Veranstaltung, als der wichtige Tag kam, bereits einen antiklimatischen Ton angenommen hatte.

Francoise hatte zusammen mit ihrem Vater, als Teil der aufgrund von Platzbeschränkungen innerhalb der Kathedrale begrenzten Anzahl an Gästen, den Gottesdienst besucht, doch sie sagte sie würde uns anschließend beim Hochzeitsessen auf dem de Brun Anwesen etwas außerhalb von Paris treffen. Das Hochzeitsessen war einer größeren Anzahl an Gästen zugänglich. Mit uns meinte ich Rosalie und mich und wir waren einzig da, weil die Chefin zwei zusätzliche Einladungen welche den de la Saignes zu geteilt worden waren, an uns weiter gegeben hatte.

Eine Weile starrte Rosalie nur die ganzen erlauchten Persönlichkeiten mit großen Augen an, während ich sie ihr der Reihe nach aufzeigte. Die Einrichtungen des ausgedehnten Landsitzes der de Brun Familie waren gleichermaßen beeindruckend. Der große Ballsaal und der Garten waren hergerichtet, so das sie alle Gäste dort zum Abendessen Platz fanden. Bei so vielen Tischen, war ich sicher, dass es eine Weile dauern würde für Francoise uns zu finden und ich vertrieb die Zeit, indem ich Rosalie mit Anekdoten und Bezeichnungen über die Menschen, die in unser Blickfeld kamen, unterhielt.

Wir erhaschten einen kurzen Blick auf das frisch verheiratete Paar auf ihrem Weg in den gedrängt vollen Ballsaal, wo die bedeutenderen Gäste waren. Mademoiselle Antoinette hatte blenden ausgesehen, eingehüllt in Meter von weißen Tüll und Seide. Auguste schien sich im förmlichen schwarzen Anzug unwohl gefühlt zu haben – so wie er immer in allem unbehaglich aussah, was kein einfarbiges Polohemd und eine lockere Hose waren.

Nach den traditionelle Trinksprüchen begann das eigentliche Essen. Gang um Gang wurde aufgetragen und abgeräumt und noch immer kein Zeichen von Francoise.

„Ich denke wir werden sie wohl einfach am kommenden Montag im Büro sehen," sagte ich zu Rosalie, als sie plötzlich erschien, eine Champagnerflöte in ihrer Hand.

„Da seid ihr ja!" sagte sie und nahm neben uns Platz. „Genießt ihr das Essen?"

„Sehr," sagte Rosalie lächelnd. „Vielen Dank, dass du uns mitgenommen hast."

Francoise winkte Rosalies Dank mit einer flüchtigen Handbewegung ab. „Habt ihr jemanden interessantes gesehen?" fragte sie, und bald tauschten wir uns lachend unsere Beobachtungen über diverse Personen denen wir begegnet waren, aus.

„Ihr solltet Gustav Haga, den Direktor der schwedischen Firmen kennen lernen," sagte Francoise. „Er ist aufgekratzt. Brillant, ohne Frage, aber ziemlich aufgekratzt. Er sprüht nur so über vor Ideen und Projekt, spricht die ganze Zeit davon, seit ich ihn heute morgen kennen gelernt habe. Es ist schade, dass er morgen wieder nach Schweden zurück fliegt."

„Was ist mit Monsieur Fersen?" fragte Rosalie, für die jede Erwähnung von Schweden mit der einzigen Person, die sie von dort kannte, gleichgesetzt war. „Ist er auch hier?"

„Nein," sagte Francoise und wandte beiläufig ihren Blick ab, in Richtung des vollen Ballsaals. „Gustav hat ihn zurück gelassen, damit er sich um den laufenden Betrieb in Stockholm kümmert während er zur Hochzeit hier ist."

Sie tat, als würde sie die tanzenden Paare im Ballsaal einige Meter entfernt betrachten, doch ich verstand jede winzige Geste die sie machte, so wie es nur jemand konnte, der verzweifelt verliebt war und es tat so weh, zu denken, dass sie sich in ihrem Innersten nach jemand anderem sehnte.

Hier, in der gedämpften Umgebung des Gartens, wo die Tische nur von Kerzen und dem hellen Mondlicht erleuchtet waren, wo die überschwängliche Musik, welche aus dem Ballsaal kam, leiser war, hier beobachtete ich Francoise während sie ihren Blick anderswo hatte. Ich fragte mich wie sie es nur ausstehen konnte, sich von jemandem wie Fersen so verletzen zu lassen.

Einen Moment später senkte ich meinen Blick, als ich merkte wie sich ein Kloß in meinem Hals bildete. Es war nicht gerecht von mir sie so zu schelten, wie ich es gerade getan hatte. Denn was für Gründe konnte _ich_ vorweisen als Erklärung warum ich es Francoise erlaubte mich so zu verletzen? Die Antwort war einfach: Weil Francoise einfach Francoise war und ich sie liebte. Für sie musste die Antwort auch einfach sein; Fersen war nun mal Fersen, was der Grund dafür war, dass sie ihn liebte.

Aber ich konnte nicht von meinem Herzen erwarten, dass es dies akzeptierte. Ich durfte nicht erlauben, dass diese Gefühle in mir weitergingen und so sagte ich, „Also! Möchte jemand tanzen?"

Beim Klang meiner Stimme schien Francoise aus ihrer Träumerei zu erwachen und sie wandte sich mir lächelnd zu. „Ausgezeichneter Vorschlag, Andre," sagte sie. „Warum nimmst du Rosalie nicht mit hinein?"

* * *

Meine inneren Qualen ließen langsam nach, als die Tage nach der Hochzeit in der üblichen Hektik verstrichen, Fristen einzuhalten und endlose Konzepte abzuarbeiten.

Und gerade als ich dachte, die Dingen würden zur Ruhe kommen, da setzte Francoise den Termin für das vierteljährliche Treffen mit den örtlichen Betriebsleitern der Firma für den nächsten Monat an. Das hieß Alain de Soisson würde anwesend sein. Und das hieß es würden Funken fliegen.

Wieder einmal.

* * *

Glossar:

_**Grandes écoles:**_ Die "großen Schulen" gibt es nur im französischen Bildungswesen. Nach dem Gymnasium kann sich ein Schüler entscheiden ob er an einer Universität studiert, oder noch zwei weitere Jahre Vorbereitungsklassen auf sich nimmt um in einer dieser exklusiven Schulen aufgenommen zu werden. Üblicherweise spezialisieren sich die Grandes écoles auf bestimmte Themengebiete wie Wirtschaft, Ingenieurwesen oder Mathematik. Die Aufnahmeprüfungen für diese Schulen sind bedeutend schwerer und selektieren mehr Schüler aus, verglichen mit den anderen Universitäten.


	6. Chapter 6

**Memories**

geschrieben von Nana

übersetzt von Littleleaf89 und Seraph86

**Kapitel 6

* * *

**

Datum: Don, 29 Apr 2004 10:47:10 -0000  
Von: "L. Fersen"  
An:  
Betreff: Re: Hi  
Liebe Françoise,  
Ich hoffe, diese E-Mail kommt bei dir an. Es ist wie immer schön, von dir zu hören. Wir erfreuen uns alle halbwegs guter Gesundheit, vielen Dank der Nachfrage.  
Gustav hat die Einzelheiten zu dem Handel mit den lokalen Investoren hier ausgearbeitet, daher bin ich zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt fest überzeugt, dass die Verhandlungen gut verlaufen werden. Der Hauptsitz wird regelmäßig über unseren Fortschritt unterrichtet. Wünsch uns Glück!  
Ich hoffe, allen von de la Saigne geht es gut. Es ist immer ein Trost für mich, an die letzten paar Monate zurückzudenken, die ich in eurem Büro verbracht hatte. Ich freue mich auf die Zeit, in der wir uns wiedersehen werden.  
Bis dahin hoffe ich, dass du gut auf dich aufpasst.  
Grüße,  
Lars

* * *

Ich las diese E-Mail mit einiger Genugtuung und beschloss, mit meiner Antwort abzuwarten, bis ich die richtigen Worte dazu gefunden hatte. Für jemanden, der Briefe normalerweise innerhalb kürzester Zeit beantwortete, war diese Zurückhaltung geradezu eine Neuheit, wie ich mir selbst gegenüber bemerkte. Doch andererseits war der Korrespondent nicht einfach irgendjemand, oder?  
Nachdem der Computer ausgemacht war, stand ich auf und schlüpfte in meinen Mantel. Als ich aus meinem Büro und in den Empfangsbereich trat, verkündete ich Rosalie, dass ich mit meinen Schwestern zu Mittag essen würde. Rosalie verstand sofort und antwortete, dass sie mich anrufen würde, wenn es notwendig wäre, ins Büro zurückzukommen. Einstweilen war in meinem Terminplan bis heute Nachmittag um zwei Uhr nichts mehr eingetragen.  
Der letzte Donnerstag jeden Monat - und das war üblicherweise der gnädigste meiner ansonsten so hektischen Tage im Büro - war reserviert für ein Treffen zum Mittagessen mit meinen Schwestern. Marie Anne, Clotilde, Hortense, Catherine und Josephine (dem Alter entsprechend geordnet) würden üblicherweise frühzeitig anrufen, um den Ort festzusetzen und würden keine Entschuldigung tolerieren, an diesen kleinen Wiedersehen nicht teilzunehmen.  
Als ich achtzehn wurde, hatten sie alle ihre Schullaufbahn beendet und jede dieser älteren Schwestern hatte innerhalb weniger Jahre Abstand von einander geheiratet. Natürlich war Vater überaus zufrieden mit ihren Ehepartnern. Sie hatten das Haus so früh verlassen, dass ich ihre tägliche Abwesenheit eigentlich nicht vermisst hatte. Um diese wieder gut zu machen, hatten sie sich dieses monatliche Zusammenkommen ausgedacht, um über Familienangelegenheiten, Arbeit und einfach alles, was eingehende Diskussion erforderte, zu sprechen.  
Erfahren und geistreich, mit den letzten Trends und dem Treiben in der Stadt auf dem aktuellsten Stand, waren meine Schwestern auch meine Hauptinformationsquelle bezüglich einer Menge Angelegenheiten, die nichts mit der Arbeit zu tun hatten.  
Heute hatten sie sich ein Restaurant in Laufnähe zum Büro ausgesucht, um mir die Fügung zu erleichtern. Sie waren bereits beim Durchsehen der Speisekarte als ich eintraf, und diskutierten den neuesten Bestseller, den sie lasen; ein historischer Liebesroman von einer Autorin mit dem unglaubwürdigen Namen Vanessa d'Or.  
"Was meinst du damit, du hast es nicht gelesen?" fragte mich Josephine schockiert, "Du bist vermutlich die einzige Person in Paris, die dieses Buch nicht gelesen hat!"  
"Ist es wirklich so gut?", fragte ich skeptisch, als meine Augen die Menükarte überflogen.  
"Und wie es das ist! Ich werde dir sofort ein Exemplar schicken.", antwortete meine Schwester.  
"Wenn du magst.", meinte ich gleichgültig.  
"Und wie geht's Lulu?", fragte ich meine älteste Schwester, nachdem wir bestellt hatten. Unter meinen verheirateten Schwestern hatte einzig Marie Anne ein Kind gezeugt — das frühreife, zehnjährige Plappermaul Lulu.  
Schon bei der Erwähnung meiner Nichte lies Marie Anne ihre elegante Schultern hängen und sie seufzte. "Sie ist unmöglich, wie immer.", sagte sie, "Kann ich mir André öfter ausleihen? Er schien eigentlich fähig zu sein, das Kind unter Kontrolle zu halten."  
Ich lächelte schief. "Ich bezweifle, dass André sich derzeit von seinen Aufgaben losreißen kann, aber warum fragst du ihn nicht einfach?", sagte ich. Es stimmte, dass Lulu Andrés Gesellschaft mehr als die jedes Anderen genoss, obwohl ich nicht sicher war, ob André das Gefühl erwiderte.  
"Wir haben dich auf Madame du Deffands letzter Cocktailparty vermisst", bemerkte Josephine, als wir mit dem Salat begannen, "und Vater hatte gesagt, du wolltest kommen."  
"Die Pflicht rief.", log ich kurz angebunden, "Ich musste in letzter Minute Arbeitsverpflichtungen nachgehen."  
Clotilde schüttelte vor Empörung ihren Kopf. "Hättest du nicht jemand anderen schicken können, um Sonntags nach der Arbeit zu sehen?", fragte sie.  
Ich lächelte nur, und beschloss nicht zu kommentieren, was für jeden der Anwesenden offensichtlich war.  
"Nun, in einem Monat gibt es eine weitere Veranstaltung bei du Deffand. Eine Maskerade.", sagte Hortense, "Da, jetzt weißt du es hinreichend vorher. Ich werde dir das Datum mitteilen, sobald es feststeht. Stelle sicher, dass du nichts Anderes einplanst. Es soll keine weiteren Entschuldigungen geben, nicht zu erscheinen, Françoise!"  
"Und ich habe sichergestellt, dass sie diesmal auch keine hat!", gab Marie Anne groß kund, als sie sich mir zu wandte, "Hast du das Paket bekommen, das ich vor einigen Tagen an dich schickte?"  
"Ja, habe ich.", sagte ich und stocherte weiter in meinem Salat.  
Es folgte eine Pause. "Und—?", trieb mich meine älteste Schwester an.  
"Oh. Entschuldige, wie unhöflich von mir.", sagte ich, als ich die Spitze meiner Serviette an den Mund hob, "Danke."  
"Gefällt es dir?"  
Ich musste zugeben, als ich das Geschenk meiner Schwester aus seiner Box hob, war der elegante Schnitt und Stoff des Kleidungsstücks äußerst beeindruckend. Es war geschmeidig und stilvoll zugleich, das makellose, weiße Material weich und hauchdünn, die Ränder mit blauer, gemusterter Seide abgerundet. Sehr geschmackvoll und anspruchsvoll gemacht. Das einzige Problem daran war, dass es—  
"Ein Kleid?", sagte ich geradeheraus, "Warum um alles in der Welt schickst du mir ein Kleid?"  
"Es ist nicht nur _irgendein_ Kleid!", rief Marie Anne empört, "Das ist _das_ letzte aus der Valentino-Kollektion! Es ist noch nicht einmal in den Läden!"  
"Warum um alles in der Welt willst du, dass ich ein Valentino-Kleid trage?", fragte ich unerbittlich weiter.  
"Oh Françoise!", rief Clotilde verzweifelt, "Du kannst dieses kleine Ereignis aus deiner Kindheit nicht einfach so deinen Kleidergeschmack einschränken lassen."  
Ich hörte auf zu kauen und sah sie verständnislos an.  
"Weißt du, Clotilde hat Recht.", sagte Catherine mitfühlend, als sie sanft eine Hand auf meinen Arm legte, "Schließlich sind schon fast 20 Jahre vergangen, meine Liebe."  
"Ich fürchte, ich kann euch nicht folgen.", sagte ich langsam.  
"Nun, deine Abscheu gegen Röcke, Françoise! Worüber sollten wir sonst reden?", sagte Marie Anne, "Jeder weiß, warum du gleich nach der ersten Nacht, in der du ein Kleid an hattest, aufhörtest, Röcke zu tragen."  
"Jeder stolpert mal über lange Kleider, Françoise", sagte Hortense, "Das sollte dich jedoch nicht davon abhalten, sie zu tragen."  
"Ihr wisst alle genau, dass ich _nicht_ gestolpert bin!", rief ich, als ich merkte, dass meine Schwestern ihr liebstes Spiel mit mir spielten—sich gegen mich verbünden. "Der Rock war mir im Weg!"  
Auf meine Worte hin, wendeten meine Schwestern ihre Blicke ab und murmelten eine allgemeine, unverbindliche Antwort.  
Nun ja, meine Worte entsprachen nicht vollkommen der Wahrheit. Um ehrlich zu sein waren sowohl meine Beine als auch die Röcke Schuld an der Sache. Dass ich die Stufen in diesem verdammten Kleid hinunter flog, als ich vierzehn war und mir dabei die Ellenbogen und Knie aufschürfte, würde genauer beschreiben, was mir in der Nacht von Josephines Debüt in der Villa passiert ist. Glücklicherweise ereignete sich der Unfall auf der großen Treppe, als keiner der Gäste anwesend war, da sie alle im großen Ballsaal versammelt waren.  
Zutiefst gedemütigt, raste ich so schnell wie ich mich aufrappeln konnte zurück auf mein Zimmer, und wechselte in einen der Anzüge, die mir, trotz all der hysterischen Einwendungen von Nanny, vertrauter waren. Von da an hatte jeder angenommen, dass dieser Vorfall der Hauptgrund gewesen war, warum ich mich weigerte, Röcke jeglicher Art zu tragen, obwohl ich es mehr der allgemeinen Ansicht zuschreiben würde, dass Kleider ein unbequemes Hindernis darstellten.  
Die Familie jedoch hatte entschieden, diesen Vorfall als eines der denkwürdigsten Ereignisse in ihren Annalen zu betrachten. Wenn sie mir auf die Nerven gehen wollten, mussten sie nur diesen bestimmten Vorfall ausgraben, wie es meine Schwestern gerade taten.  
"Wir wollen damit nur sagen, dass du Röcken eine Chance geben sollst!", seufzte Josephine, "Ist das zu viel verlangt? Außerdem hast du so lange, wohlgeformte Beine. Es wäre eine Schande, sie die ganze Zeit bedeckt zu halten."  
"Hört zu.", sagte ich knapp, "Selbst wenn ich jemanden finden würde, in den ich mich Hals über Kopf verlieben würde, und selbst wenn ich ihn heiraten würde—was momentan überhaupt nicht zur Diskussion steht—wird er nicht fähig sein, mich dazu zu überreden, einen Rock zu unserer Hochzeit zu tragen."  
"Das sagen sie alle, bevor sie diesen besonderen Jemand kennen gelernt haben.", sagte Marie Anne wissend, als sie die Konversation geschickt umlenkte.  
"Das ist vollkommen richtig!", flötete Clotilde mit ein, "Wäre es nicht aufregend, wenn Fräulein. Etepetete hier eines Tages alles zurücknehmen müsste?"  
Ich musste trotz allem über die Taktiken meiner Schwestern lächeln.  
"Übrigens, da wir vorher von André gesprochen hatten", sagte Hortense, "Madame Dubois hatte nach ihm gefragt. Sie muss ihm auf der De-Brun-Hochzeit begegnet sein, und er gab sich ihren eigenen Worten zufolge sehr _'edel'_."  
Ich senkte meine Gabel. "Was bedeutet das?", verlangte ich zu wissen.  
"Wie ich André kenne, hatte er sie vermutlich zum Tanzen aufgefordert.", sagte Hortense, "Er ist immer sehr galant gewesen, doch ich denke du solltest ihm sagen, dass Madame Dubois nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit gezollt werden sollte, als sie tatsächlich verdient. Sonst bleiben die Gerüchte ewig an ihm hängen."  
Verblüfft über das, was ich eben gehört hatte, versuchte ich mir die Details des De-Brun-Hochzeitsdinners ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Wenn ich es mir recht überlegte, hatte ich André in dieser Nacht nicht mehr gesehen, nachdem er Rosalie zum Tanzen weggeführt hatte. Ich hatte mich bald danach davongeschlichen, ohne die beiden zu benachrichtigen und damit ihren selten genug vorkommenden Ausgehabend zu verderben.  
Und Madame Dubois war wirklich eine eingefleischte Klatschbase. Ihr letzter Ehemann war ein bedeutender Aktieninhaber bei de Brun gewesen, was ihre Anwesenheit in wichtigen Veranstaltungen des Unternehmens erklären würde. Sie war in ihren Vierzigern, und noch immer sehr attraktiv. Es gab viel Gerede um Madames zahlreiche Affären und Beziehungen in ganz Paris, wobei fraglich ist, wie viel davon stimmte und wie viel von Madame Dubois selbst fabriziert worden war.  
Trotzdem schien es lächerlich zu denken, André wäre in ihre Angelegenheiten verwickelt.  
"Ich bin mir sicher, dass er weiß, wie sie ist. Und seit wann ist es ein Verbrechen, mit jemandem auf einem Hochzeitsdinner zu tanzen?", sagte ich, als ich meinen Salat demonstrativ ruhig weiter aß, "Außerdem kann André gut selbst auf sich aufpassen."  
Den letzten Satz hatte ich mit mehr Überzeugung hervorgebracht, als ich momentan fühlte. Vielleicht sollte ich doch ein wenig mit André reden.  
Meine Schwestern sahen einander zweifelnd an, entschieden sich aber, das Thema fallen zu lassen.  
"Und wie läuft es mit der Arbeit?", fragte Catherine.  
"Wie immer.", antwortete ich, "Sehr anstrengend."  
Was ich meinen Schwestern gegenüber jedoch nicht erwähnte, war, wie chaotisch alles auf der Arbeit sein konnte. Beispielsweise das vierteljährliche Meeting, das ich erst vor zwei Wochen mit den Betriebsleitern abgehalten hatte.

* * *

Entsprechend Andrés düsteren Vorhersagen, war Alain de Soisson wie immer unmöglich gewesen, doch Alains Taktiken waren es nicht, die an diesem Tag meinen Zorn erregten. Stattdessen war es einer der anderen Betriebsleiter gewesen, Nicolas de la Motte, der diesen hervorrief, indem er nicht zum Meeting erschien.  
"Was meint er damit, er sei im Urlaub?", erinnerte ich mich, den nervösen Assistenzmanager angeblafft zu haben, den de la Motte an seiner statt geschickt hatte, "Ich habe die Benachrichtigung zu diesem wichtigen Meeting nicht deshalb einen Monat im Voraus geschickt – mit der ausdrücklichen Anweisung, dass _alle_ Betriebsleiter persönlich erscheinen sollen – nur damit er in letzter Minute sagen kann, er sei im Urlaub!"  
Wie erwartet war der Assistenzmanager erledigt, nachdem ich mit ihm die vierteljährlichen Finanzberichte für seinen Bereich durchgegangen war. Die Vermerke, die er von de la Motte bekommen hatte – falls überhaupt – waren inkonsistent und durcheinander, und seine zunehmende Ängstlichkeit, als er versuchte, die Berichte einigermaßen in Ordnung zu bringen, bewirkte nur, dass meine wachsende Ungeduld immer größer wurde. Schließlich musste ich ihn aus seiner unglücklichen Lage befreien und sagte, dass ich de la Motte innerhalb dieser Woche sehen wolle, bevor ich mich den anderen Betriebsleitern zuwandte.  
"Diese Frechheit!", schnaubte ich, als ich nach drei Stunden dieses erschöpfenden Meetings aus dem Sitzungssaal hinaus stolzierte.  
Rosalie beeilte sich, mir hinterherzukommen, als wir zurück zu meinem Büro nach oben gingen. „Ich kann wirklich nicht nachvollziehen, warum er abwesend war!", wehklagte sie, „Abgesehen von deiner Anweisung hat er auch telefonisch bestätigt, dass er kommen würde."  
„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Rosalie.", sagte ich bestimmt. Es war sehr deutlich, dass de la Mottes Abwesenheit vorsätzlich gewesen war.  
Nicholas de la Motte hatte von Anfang an nichts als Ärger bedeutet. Ich hatte mich gegen seine Einstellung als Betriebsleiter im Unternehmen ausgesprochen, da einige der anderen Bewerber bessere Arbeitszeugnisse vorzuweisen hatten als er, doch es schien so, als wäre seine Stelle von den höheren Rängen bei de Brun abgesichert worden.  
Auch wenn ich es nicht zugeben wollte, diese Besonderheiten pflegten ab und an im Unternehmen aufzutreten. In diesem Aspekt unterschied sich de Brun wirklich nicht von anderen multinationalen Gesellschaften, mit ihren unterschwelligen Kompromissbeschlüssen und Firmenintrigen, die direkt unter der aalglatten Oberfläche lauerten.  
Kein Problem. Es gab Wege, mit dieser Art von Leuten umzugehen.  
Als wir das Büro erreichten, war das Drama des Tages noch nicht ausgestanden. Wir fanden Alain an der Rezeption vor, wie er mit einem stirnrunzelnden André sprach. Es war tatsächlich interessant zu sehen, dass sogar André, der normalerweise ein eher heiteres Temperament besaß, Schwierigkeiten hatte, sich im Zaum zu halten, was Alain betraf. Doch Alain hatte unglücklicherweise eine besonderes Talent, Leuten auf die Nerven zu gehen.  
„—Du willst damit sagen, dass der Kardinal nicht einmal das Bisschen von seinem Einfluss einsetzen kann, um mich für fünf Minuten reinzulassen?", hörte ich ihn mit unverstellter, verachtungsvoller Belustigung sagen.  
Diese kurze Phrase ergab für mich keinen Sinn. „Das Meeting wurde bereits unten beendet, Alain.", unterbrach ich, und angesichts dessen, wie beide sich plötzlich in unsere Richtung wandten, war es offensichtlich, dass keiner von ihnen uns kommen gesehen hatte.  
„Hmph. Tatsächlich, _mon Capitaine_, obwohl ich denke, dass Sie daran interessiert sein werden, was ich Ihnen gerne sagen möchte.", sagte Alain mit seinem üblichen Sarkasmus, „vergebt, dass ich zu eurem Büro hochkommen musste. Es auf keinen Fall für fremde Ohren bestimmt. Es ist für niemand anderes' Ohren bestimmt."  
Ich öffnete meine Bürotür. „Rein.", befahl ich Alain knapp, "Sie haben eine Minute."  
Doch was er zu sagen hatte, dauerte länger als eine Minute, und es sollte in den darauf folgenden Tagen immer wieder auftauchen, um mich zu quälen. Es war höchst beunruhigend, doch jetzt war nicht die Zeit, darüber zu grübeln oder in Zorn zu geraten. Offensichtlich standen einige Nachforschungen aus, und konkrete Nachweise mussten eingeholt werden. Die Beweise sollten früh genug ans Licht kommen.  
Als ich im kleinen, tröstlichen Kreis meiner plappernden Schwestern saß, fühlte ich mich, als könnte ich alle meine Sorgen für eine Weile vergessen. Es würde genug Zeit geben, sich um alles zu sorgen, sobald ich mein Büro wieder betreten würde.

* * *

Nach dem Mittagessen beschlossen meine Schwestern etwas einzukaufen und ich musste zurück ins Büro. André war von seinen morgendlichen Botengängen zurück und folgte mir in meine Büroräume.  
„Hier sind die Sachen, die du für Donnerstag angefordert hattest.", sagte er und legte die Papiere ab, die ich ihn als Vorbereitung für ein Geschäftsessen an besagtem Tag gebeten hatte, nachzuschauen, „und ich konnte die Tickets beschaffen die du fürs Theater Freitag Nacht wolltest. Die Termine am Samstag stehen auch fest und alles ist vorbereitet."  
„Unglaublich!", sagte ich und schüttelte meinen Kopf, als ich ihn grinsend ansah, „Stets der verlässliche André wie ich sehe. Ich hatte schon Angst, sie meinten es ernst, als sie mir sagten, die Tickets wären ausverkauft."  
„Ich habe so meine Mittel.", sagte André rätselhaft. Er musste gesehen haben, wie ich den letzten Umschlag in seinen Händen betrachtete, denn er schaute runter und sagte „Oh. Das ist etwas Anderes."  
„Was ist das?", fragte ich trotzdem.  
„Dein Vater war von dem Bild das du gekauft hast sehr angetan", antwortete er, „Er bat mich, ein Bisschen darüber zu recherchieren."  
„Hat er?", fragte ich interessiert, „Und was hast du bisher herausgefunden?"  
„Noch bin ich nicht weit gekommen", vertraute André mir an, „Natürlich verfolgte ich seine Herkunft zuerst über Lasonne, den Kunsthändler. Doch das Gemälde wurde in den letzten dreißig Jahren mindestens fünf Mal herumgereicht und ich habe erst begonnen, diese ehemaligen Besitzer ausfindig zu machen. Ich gebe dir Bescheid, wenn ich mehr Informationen habe."  
„Gut, das wäre toll.", sagte ich.  
Es gab eine Pause, als unsere Blicke sich begegneten und einander kurz hielten.  
„Gibt es noch etwas?", fragte er schließlich.  
_Ja, es gibt noch etwas, André…was dachtest du dir dabei, mit Madame Dubois zu tanzen?_  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf und schaute weg. „Es gibt nichts weiter. Danke, André.", beschloss ich stattdessen zu sagen.  
Nachdem er das Büro verließ, fragte ich mich, warum ich gezögert hatte ihm die Frage zu stellen, die mir bereits auf der Zunge lag. Das war ich von mir selbst nicht gewöhnt. Meine Offenheit—welche ich nicht einmal Fersen gegenüber zurückhalten konnte—hatte mich ausnahmsweise verlassen, als ich André ansah.  
André war über Jahre hinweg der Adressat für meine ehrlichen, wenn auch etwas unverblümten Fragen und Meinungen bezüglich einer Reihe von Dingen gewesen. Warum sollte ich jetzt zögern?  
Vielleicht lag das daran, dass es niemals eine lächerlichere und unangemessenere Frage gegeben hatte, die man vor jemandem aufwerfen konnte. Wen kümmerte es, ob André mit der Frau tanzte? Ich konnte wirklich nichts Falsches darin sehen, dass ein Mann eine Dame auf einer Hochzeit um einen Tanz bat.  
Oder vielleicht fiel es mir immer noch schwer zu glauben, dass André möglicherweise ernsthafte Vorsätze haben könnte, was Madame Dubois betraf. Und selbst wenn er ernsthafte Absichten hatte, würde es für mich schwer sein, meine Nase in seine persönlichen Angelegenheiten zu stecken.  
André hatte es nie gewagt, in meine Privatsphäre einzudringen. Es war nur fair, dass ich seine respektierte. Wie würde ich mich schließlich fühlen, wenn er sich in Dinge einmischen würde, die ich als privat betrachtete?  
_Richtig?_  
Damit war die Sache abgehakt. Vielleicht könnte ich später zu einem geeigneteren Zeitpunkt etwas Unaufdringliches über Madame Dubois sagen…

* * *

Unglücklicherweise sollte ich durch direkte Beobachtung in den nächsten Tagen mehr über diese Affaire von André erfahren. In weniger als 24 Stunden, nachdem ich mit meinen Schwestern zu Mittag gegessen hatte, entwickelte sich eine ernsthafte Krise im Unternehmen.  
Um etwa ein Uhr morgens, gerade als ich in meiner Wohnung dabei war, in unruhigen Schlaf zu verfallen, klingelte mein Handy.  
Die Neuigkeit wurde von keinem Geringeren als meinem Vater selbst überbracht. Louis de Brun wurde - nach der üblichen Zechnacht mit seinen Kumpanen auf seinem Anwesen - in ein Krankenhaus gebracht, nachdem heftige Brustschmerzen und Atemnot kurz nach Mitternacht bei ihm aufgetreten waren.  
"Die Ärzte sagen, ein Herzanfall bahne sich an. Er wurde augenblicklich in die Notaufnahme gebracht, Françoise.", sagte Papa, "Auguste wurde natürlich kontaktiert und ist auf dem Weg zurück von Griechenland. Im Moment jedoch hat Philippe die Verantwortung übernommen."  
"Ist es wirklich so schlimm?", fragte ich und fühlte, wie meine Finger von dem Druck auf den Telefonhörer schmerzten.  
"Ich befinde mich in einem Notfallmeeting bei de Brun während wir sprechen", antwortete Papa, der ein Vorstandsmitglied war, "Ich bin sicher, sie werden dich heute für ein Meeting einberufen, sobald es Morgen ist."  
Tatsächlich bekam ich im Morgengrauen einen Anruf von Philippe de Dupont, einem Vorstandsmitglied im Hauptunternehmen und Louis' Cousin, der verlangte, einige dringende Meetings bei de Brun für alle Firmenleiter der zahlreichen Tochterfirmen festzusetzen, beginnend heute morgen um 7 Uhr.  
Ich rief sofort Rosalie und André an, um mich zu begleiten.  
Die Besprechungen, die eine nach der anderen an diesem Tag stattfanden, waren ein Gewimmel von Gesichtern und Stimmen, als die Aufsichtsräte und leitenden Angestellten Fragen beantworteten und Anweisungen an die Geschäftsführer, Investoren und andere Gruppen, die sich versammelt hatten, vergaben.  
Kurz vor Mittag erschien ein kreidebleicher und angeschlagener Auguste, zusammen mit Antoinette. Nur Wochen nach ihrer Hochzeitsreise ans Mittelmeer, waren sie nun das Zentrum all der Notfallpläne, die entstanden waren, und es war verständlich, beide so überwältigt zu sehen. Es gab keine Zeit, sie einzeln zu sprechen. Nach den Meetings hatten sie im Krankenhaus zu sein, wo der dahinsiechende Louis noch immer auf der Intensivstation kämpfte. Die Ärzte hielten seinen Zustand bis jetzt stabil, doch es war unmöglich zu sagen, was in den nächsten paar Stunden geschehen könnte.  
Man gab uns eine kurze Pause, als die Vorstandsmitglieder sich zu einem Meeting mit den wichtigsten Aktieninhabern einfanden. Als der Reihe nach den Raum zu verliesen, sah ich Madame Dubois zusammen mit anderen Investoren eintreten. Sogleich drehte ich mich nach André um, und es war offensichtlich, dass er sie ebenfalls gesichtet hatte: ich sah ihn höflich in ihre Richtung nicken. Ein kleines Lächeln breitete sich auf Madame Dubois' Gesicht aus als sie uns sah und sie kam zu uns herüber.  
"Françoise, wie ist es dir ergangen?", sagte sie zur Begrüßung, doch ihr Blick ruhte auf dem Mann direkt hinter mir.  
Ich murmelte eine übliche Antwort und bevor ich noch irgendwas Anderes sagen konnte, wurde ich gebeten, mich einem kleinen Haufen Investoren anzuschließen, deren Hauptinteressen in de la Saigne Industries lagen. Sie wollten die Zusicherung, dass das Unternehmen nicht bedeutend beeinflusst werden würde, wenn das Schlimmste eintreten würde und es dauerte eine Weile, sie zu überzeugen, dass de la Saigne vermutlich keinen größeren Veränderungen in nächster Zeit unterliegen würde, unabhängig davon, was geschehen würde.  
Nach diesem kleinen Treffen kam ein anderes. Mich Rosalie zuwendend, sagte ich: "Es wäre besser, wir hätten die Berichte, die ich erwähnte, bis Ende der Woche fertig. Du kannst André danach fragen, dir zu helfen. Er kennt sie besser als irgendjemand sonst. Wo wir gerade dabei sind; wo ist er?"  
"Seltsam.", sagte Rosalie, als sie sich umdrehte, um die Halle abzusuchen, "Er war vor einer Weile hier und sprach zu Madame Dubois."  
Natürlich hätte ich Rosalie bitten können, nach ihm zu suchen. Warum ich mich entschloss, selbst zu gehen, war etwas, das ich mir selbst nicht ganz erklären konnte. Ich sagte Rosalie, ich ginge zur Damentoilette, machte ich mich auf zu den Gängen.  
In dieser fieberhaften Aufregung der Leute, die sich in den Zimmern des Konferenz-Stockwerkes des Gebäudes versammelten, klangen meine Schritte gedämpft, als ich durch die stillen Korridore, die mit dicken Teppichen ausgelegt waren, schritt. Es gab nur wenige Leute in diesen Bereichen, da die meisten in den Hauptsälen versammelt waren. Trotzdem konnte ich ein ein Stimmengemurmel hören, das nicht zu weit entfernt war, und als ich um die Ecke bog, sah ich eine Szene, die ich irgendwie bereits halb erwartet hatte.  
Meim Blut gefror trotzdem.  
Da war André, der zu Madame Dubois sprach, die eine Hand leicht auf seine Brust gelegt hatte. Er drehte sich schnell um, als ich zu ihnen kam. Sein Gesicht war regungslos, als er mich innehalten und sie anstarren sah. Madame Dubois drehte sich nur in aller Ruhe um, um mich anzusehen.  
"Françoise—" begann er, als er von Madame Dubois wegschritt.  
Doch ich sah ihn nicht mehr an.  
"Madame Dubois", sagte ich kalt, in ihre Richtung nickend, "Ich sehe mein persönlicher Assistent hielt Sie von Ihrem Meeting ab. Ich fürchte, ich muss ihn für eine Weile ausleihen. Unser eigenes Meeting beginnt gleich."  
"Françoise. Hör zu—", beeilte er sich zu sagen, als er mir den Gang runter folgte, und ich wusste, er würde versuchen, mir die Dinge zu erklären. Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte ich ihm nicht erlauben, fortzufahren.  
Ich drehte mich zu ihm um, und bemerkte: "Deine Krawatte sitzt schief."  
Als er hastig seine Krawatte richtete, fuhr ich fort: "Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Was du tust und mit wem du während deiner freien Zeit verkehrst, geht mich nichts an. Doch denk bitte daran, dass du während der Arbeitszeit _mein_ Assistent bist! Du darfst keine Gerüchte und Spekulationen auf diese Art entstehen lassen!"  
"Wir haben nur geredet", sagte er, als wir weiter den Flur entlang gingen.  
"Wirklich?", antwortete ich kalt, "Was habt ihr euch gegenseitig zu sagen gehabt, dass sie ihre Hand auf deine Brust legen musste?"  
"Andrés Lippen öffneten sich vor Erstaunen. "Sie hat nur gerade begonnen—"  
"Genug!", sagte ich, als wir dem Sitzungssaal näher kamen, wohl wissend, dass die Härte in meiner Stimme vollkommen ungerechtfertigt war. "Ich will nicht wissen, wer damit begonnen hat! Du hättest es besser wissen sollen!"  
Während des gesamten Meetings, welches das letzte des Tages im Hauptbüro sein sollte, konnte ich nicht anders, als zu merken, wie ich die Szene im Korridor in Gedanken immer wieder wütend durchspielte. Wirklich, André war so leichtsinnig gewesen! Ich war nur froh, dass ich diejenige war, die die Szene zuerst entdeckt hatte und nicht jemand Anderes.  
André versuchte nach dem Meeting noch ein Mal, zu mir durchzukommen.  
"Françoise, gib mir eine Minute und hör mir zu!", sagte er sobald wir in meinem Büro waren. Er folgte mir in mein Zimmer und überließ Rosalie ihrem Schreiben draußen am Empfang. Als er dann sah, dass ich hartnäckig stumm blieb, brachte er mühsam hervor: "Du bist so uneinsichtig!"  
Bei seinen Worten, lehnte ich mich langsam in meinen Sitz. Mit einem Seufzer fühlte ich, wie mir der Zorn entwich. War ich wirklich uneinsichtig? Das war vermutlich der Schock der morgendlichen Ereignisse, die mich aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hatten, dass ich so handelte.  
Mit der Art, in der ich gegen André ausgeholt hatte, könnte man fast denken ich wäre...verletzt. Es war tatsächlich ziemlich absurd.  
"Schau, André", sagte ich sanft, "Ich bin nicht wütend. Wirklich. Warum sollte ich? Ich bin nur _besorgt_. Ich meine es ernst, wenn ich sage, du musst mit Frauen wie Madame Dubois besonders vorsichtig sein. Sie hat mit dem Unternehmen zu tun. Du dagegen repräsentierst meine Firma. Die Leute werden die Implikationen sehen und sie werden immer dir die Schuld dafür geben. Ich weiß nicht, warum es uneinsichtig ist, dir diesen Rat zu geben."  
"Du bist uneinsichtig, weil du mir nicht zuhören willst!", sagte er direkt, "Ich habe _keine_ Affäre mit ihr! Wir haben nur geredet!"  
"Okay. Ich höre dich laut und deutlich!", sagte ich, dieser ermüdenden Konversation langsam leid, "Und ich sage nur, du sollst vorsichtig im Umgang mit ihr sein. Da. Ich habe es gesagt. Können wir das Thema jetzt sein lassen?"  
Es folgte eine kurze, tödliche Stille.  
"Du glaubst mir noch immer nicht, oder?", fragte er leise.  
Ohne ihm eine Antwort zu geben, öffnete ich die Unterlagen auf meinem Tisch, um mein Tagesgeschäft anzugehen. Ich weigerte mich, ihn noch einmal anzusehen.

* * *

Um 5 Uhr dieses Nachmittags, trotz all der Maßnahmen, die die Ärzte durchgeführt hatten, erlitt Louis de Brun einen Herz-Atemstillstand. Keine gerinnungshemmenden Mittel konnten den zweiten, fatalen Herzinfarkt verhindern. Mehrere Wiederbelebungsversuche wurden unternommen, doch er schwand davon.  
Das Leben war zweifellos seltsam und voller Ironie. Genau an dieser Stelle war der einflussreiche Mann, der bedeutender als das Leben selbst war, dessen Entscheidungen das tägliche Funktionieren des Unternehmens seit mehr als 30 Jahren beherrschten, plötzlich nicht mehr.  
Die folgenden Tage und Wochen, die der aufwendigen und reichlich bekannt gemachten Beerdigung folgten, entfalteten sich mit rasender Geschwindigkeit, als die Unternehmensvorsitzenden sich daran machten, die Lücke zu füllen, die Louis hinterlassen hatte. Die Vorstandsvorsitzenden trafen sich fast jeden Tag, um die Ergänzungen zur Erleichterung des Machtwechsels auf Auguste vorzunehmen, der nun das neue Oberhaupt des Unternehmens war.  
Es wurde deutlich, dass in nächster Zeit einige wichtige Änderungen in den Tochterfirmen zu spüren sein würden - die früheste hiervon wurde mir durch eine verblüffende Nachricht zugetragen. Obwohl die Entscheidung tatsächlich gut fundiert war, fragte ich mich, welche Person es Auguste vorgeschlagen haben mochte, welcher - da war ich mir sicher - nicht von selbst drauf gekommen wäre.  
Die E-Mail-Nachricht, die ich erhielt, lautete wie folgt:

Datum: Mon, 7 Jun 2004 20:13:18 -0000  
Von: "L. Fersen"  
An:  
Betreff: Rückkehr nach Frankreich  
Liebe Françoise,  
Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst bald diese Neuigkeit hören, doch ich wäre gern der Erste, der es dir übermittelt. Man fragte eben bei mir von der Hauptverwaltung an, ob ich mir vorstellen könnte, mich nach Frankreich versetzen zu lassen, und ich habe zugesagt. So wie ich es verstehen, sind sie gerade dabei, die Finanzabteilung neu zu organisieren und müssen ein neues Team von Finanzberatern aufstellen.  
Gustav wurde betreffs meiner Versetzung ebenfalls kontaktiert. Nachdem er die Dinge hier in Schweden gut unter Kontrolle hat, gab er zu, es gebe für ihn wirklich keinen Grund, mich nicht gehen zu lassen.  
Ich sollte meine Bestätigung schon sehr bald hier erhalten und werde am 27. Juni in Paris eintreffen. Ich freue mich darauf dich wiederzusehen, meine Freundin.  
Grüße,  
Lars

* * *

Doch man musste nicht sehr lange nachdenken, um zu wissen, wer für Lars' Empfehlung für die Stelle bei de Brun verantwortlich war. Mir kam eine Person in den Sinn, und nur diese eine.

* * *

**Glossar:**  
**Mon Capitaine **- Mein Kommandant


	7. Chapter 7

**Memories**

geschrieben von Nana

übersetzt von Littleleaf89 und Seraph86

**Kapitel 7

* * *

**

„Schätzchen, beruhige dich.", bat sie inständig. „Ich bin sicher, dass du überreagierst."  
Ich hörte auf, auf und ab zu schreiten und stand in der Mitte ihres üppigen, mit Teppichen ausgelegten Salons. Es war früher Mai, und die Nachmittagssonne schien hell durch die hohen Fenster herein, während ich für einen Moment abwog, wie ich fortfahren sollte. Dann drehte ich mich um, so dass ich sie, die einige Meter entfernt saß, ansehen konnte. Ich unterbrach ihren Nachmittagstee, wie ich sah, doch das ließ sich nicht ändern.  
„Es mag so aussehen, ich weiß," sagte ich, darum bemüht, sachlich und ruhig zu bleiben. „Dennoch, ich kann meine Arbeit bei de la Saigne nicht aufs Spiel setzen, nach dem, was—"  
„Deine Arbeit aufs Spiel setzen!", fragte sie bestürzt. „Steht es wirklich so schlimm? Und alles, weil Françoise sah, wie ich eine Hand an dir hatte? Was kann dieses Mädchen nur denken? Seit wann ist es verboten, jemanden zu berühren? Würdest du nicht sagen, das ist ein kleines Bisschen übertrieben?"  
Ich starrte Madame Dubois an. „Sie ist — sie ist kein Mädchen," war alles, was mir einfiel.  
„Und du kannst für eine kurze Minute aufhören, sie zu verteidigen," sagte Madame Dubois, während sie ihre Teetasse anhob und einen zierlichen Schluck nahm. „Sie _ist_ ein Mädchen, wenn sie zu so einer Schlussfolgerung gelangt, nachdem sie uns im Flur gesehen hat."  
„Jeder könnte zu so einer Schlussfolgerung kommen, nachdem er uns so gesehen hat," konterte ich und hielt plötzlich inne um mich zu fragen, weshalb ich noch immer Françoises Ansicht verteidigte, so falsch sie auch war.  
„Du willst mir erzählen, dass du den ganzen Weg hier her gekommen bist, nur um mir zu sagen, dass du nicht mehr mein Lektor sein willst, nur weil deine Chefin glaubt, wir hätten eine Affäre?"  
_...Nur weil...!_  
Einen Moment starrte ich sie ungläubig an, doch ihrer verblüfften Miene nach zu urteilen, war es offensichtlich, dass Madame Dubois tatsächlich verwirrt war, worüber ich so ein Aufhebens machte. Ich seufzte und ging langsam hinüber, um ihr gegenüber Platz zu nehmen, während ich dachte, dass wohl eine lange und gründliche Erklärung angebracht war.  
Es stimmte, dass ich der Lektor von Madame Dubois, alias Vanessa d'Or, der aufsehenerregenden Romanautorin war, die trotz aller Versuche sie aufzuspüren und zu identifizieren, unter ihrem fremdländischen Pseudonym eisern unerkannt geblieben war.  
Alles kam zustande, als ich im letzten Jahr einen Freund besucht hatte, der Verleger war. Maximillian Laurent und ich waren beide in dem Kurs Kreatives Schreiben für Studenten, die keine Literatur studierten, aktiv gewesen, als wir noch die Universität besuchten. Doch unsere Dienste gingen eher in die Richtung, Buchbesprechungen und Kritiken zu verfassen, anstatt eigene Meisterwerke. Nach der Universität war Max zu einem der Topverlage in Paris gegangen.  
Wir hielten regelmäßig Kontakt und aßen ab und an zusammen, wenn die Zeit es erlaubte. An jenem Abend holte ich ihn in seinem Büro zum Abendessen ab, da er etwas mit mir besprechen wollte.  
„Ah, André," sagte er, als er selbst heraus kam, um mich in sein Büro zu führen, nachdem ich mich bei seiner Sekretärin angekündigt hatte. „Ich möchte dich mit jemandem bekannt machen. Sie ist eine unserer meistverkauften Romanautorinnen und arbeitet momentan in deinem Interessengebiet. Ich erwähnte dich und sie sagte, dass sie dich sogar kennt."  
„Ich muss gestehen, dass zeitgenössische Liebesromane nicht unbedingt in mein Interessengebiet fallen," sagte ich, als ich ihm in sein riesiges Büro folgte, „noch kenne ich irgendwelche heutigen Liebesromanautorinnen."  
„Nun, sie ist nicht irgendeine Autorin. Sie ist eines unserer bestgehüteten Geheimnisse," sagte Max mit einem fröhlichen Gesicht. Er machte den Weg frei, sobald wir drinnen waren und dort hatte, in einem ihrer charakteristisch schlichten schwarzen Outfits, Madame Dubois gesessen.  
„André," sagte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Es ist so schön, dich einmal außerhalb der Arbeit anzutreffen."  
Madame Marguerite Dubois, mit ihren rabenschwarzen Haaren, den roten Lippen und schweren Liedern, war die Frau von Henri Dubois, einem der größten Anleger von de Brun. Unglücklicherweise war sie jung verwitwet und infolge dessen nun eine der reichsten Frauen Frankreichs.  
Eine der reichsten... und der am meisten gelangweilten, wenn sie sich zum Spaß auf das Schreiben von Liebesromanen verlegt hatte, dachte ich mir.  
Ich musste meine eigenen Worte hinunter schlucken, als ich erfuhr, dass sie in Wirklichkeit unter dem Pseudonym Vanessa d'Or schrieb, deren zu Tränen rührende Romane sich millionenfach verkauft hatten.  
Als sie meine verblüffte Miene ob Max' erstaunlicher Enthüllung, wer sie in der Welt der Romanzen war, sah, warf Madame Dubois ihre dunkle Mähne zurück und ließ ein raues Lachen erklingen, offensichtlich erfreut über meine Verwunderung.  
„Offenbar bin ich doch nicht nur die gelangweilte, einsame Witwe, deren zahlreiche Affären in der kleinen Welt der Pariser High Society Legenden sind.", erklärte sie ironisch.  
Oh, und hatte ich erwähnt, dass sie einen Hang zum Dramatischen hatte?  
Wahrscheinlich verkauften sich ihre Bücher deshalb so gut. Interessanterweise war sie für jemanden mit ihrem Ruf auffallend gut darin, ihre Identität und ihre Karriere als eine der meistverkauftesten Schriftstellerinnen vor der Öffentlichkeit zu verstecken.  
Sie hatte diese Sache beim Abendessen erklärt, indem sie sagte: „Findet ihr es nicht auch viel interessanter, unerkannt zu bleiben und zu hören, was andere über eure Werke in den schonungslosesten und ehrlichsten Worten zu sagen haben?"  
„Madame Dubois möchte wissen, ob du daran interessiert wärst, eine Buchserie zu editieren, die sie schreiben möchte? Sie spielt im achtzehnten Jahrhundert und wird eine Menge Nachforschungen über französische Schriftsteller aus dieser Zeit erfordern," sagte Max. „Ich weiß, dass Schriftsteller des achtzehnten Jahrhunderts in der Universität dein Ding sind—"  
„Waren," korrigierte ich ihn, „sie waren mein Ding. Inzwischen bin ich zu anderen Interessen übergegangen."  
„Trotzdem," sagte Max, „wirst du mehr darüber wissen als der Durchschnittsmensch; du bist der perfekte Lektor für diese Reihe. In Anbetracht deines stressigen Berufs können wir dich natürlich freiberuflich anheuern. Ich bin sicher, das bringt dich in keinen Interessenkonflikt mit deiner jetzigen Arbeit. Du musst wissen, wir machen diese Art von Abkommen normalerweise nicht mit jedem X-Beliebigen, aber ich bin zuversichtlich, dass ich diese eine Ausnahme machen kann—"  
„Oh, Max," sagte Madame Dubois während sie ihr tiefes Lachen lachte, „wie taktvoll du doch bist! Aber nach der zweifelhaften Miene unseres Freundes hier zu urteilen, bist du nicht überzeugend genug. Lass mich André die Sache näher erklären."  
Hier wandte sie sich mir zu und sagte: „Ich weiß, du hast zu Universitätszeiten Abhandlungen und Kritiken zu Geschichten verfasst; ich habe in der Tat mehrere davon gelesen. Einfach brillant. Und in Anbetracht deines ausführlichen Wissens rund um das Thema, das einen Großteil meines Werkes ausmachen wird, habe ich Max bereits gesagt, dass ich die Bücher nicht schreiben werde, solltest du nicht einwilligen sie für mich zu editieren."  
Neben ihr warf Max mir einen flehenden Blick zu. Ich wusste, dass mein guter Freund mich in eine Falle gelockt hatte. Er wusste sehr genau, dass ich keine Wahl haben würde, als diesen skurrilen Auftrag anzunehmen, um ihn zu retten.  
Allerdings musste ich zugeben, dass das erste Buch, dass sie mir einige Monate später zum editieren geschickt hatte, tatsächlich recht fesselnd war und ich fand, dass meine Abende ausgelastet waren, wenn ich mich nicht um Büroangelegenheiten kümmern musste. Ausnahmsweise hatte ich etwas Interessantes zu tun, das mich davon abhielt ständig an Françoise zu denken.  
Bedauerlicherweise hatte es einen Abgabetermin für das Lektorieren des Romans gegeben, und jenes Buch wurde nun landesweit als der neueste Bestseller schlechthin herausgebracht.  
Ich war vertragsmäßig zum Stillschweigen bezüglich Madame Dubois und ihrer Identität verpflichtet, aber sicherlich konnte man sich nicht einfach gegenseitig ignorieren, wenn man sich bei einem Zusammentreffen wie dem de-Brun-Hochzeitsessen sah. Nachdem ich einige Runden mit Rosalie getanzt hatte, hatte ich sie inmitten der Menschen im vollen Ballsaal gefunden.  
Sie hatte ihr spöttisches Lächeln gelacht, als sie mich sah und nach einer Tanzpause war ich auf sie zugegangen.  
„Vorsicht," sagte sie zur Begrüßung. "Die Leute könnten reden, wenn sie sehen wie ein junger und gut aussehender Mann wie du sich einer alten Vettel wie mir nähert."  
„Unfug," sagte ich, lächelnd, denn inzwischen hatte ich mich an ihre kokette Art gewöhnt, „Du bist kaum über vierzig. Das würde ich schwerlich als alt bezeichnen. Und was die 'Vettel' angeht; was bringt dich nur dazu, so etwas zu sagen – es sei denn, du bist auf Komplimente aus."  
Sie hatte auf meine Worte hin gelacht und mir ihre Hand gereicht, als ich sie um den nächsten Tanz bat.  
Und wirklich, die Gerüchte über diese reizende Dame waren völlig übertrieben. Kokett mochte sie sein, aber woher das Gerede über ihre unzähligen Liebhaber herrührte, konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen.  
Während wir über die Tanzfläche glitten, bemerkte sie: „Ich bin froh dich heute Abend hier zu sehen, _Cheri_, und ich hoffe du nimmst mir die Frage nicht übel, aber warum sehe ich dich nur so selten bei diesen Veranstaltungen?"  
„Da gibt es nicht viel zu fragen. Ebenso wenig stört es mich, darauf zu antworten.", sagte ich, „Ich bin mit der Chefin gekommen."  
„Ah, Françoise," sagte sie wissend, „Eine interessante Frau, deine Chefin. Da ist etwas hinter ihrer eisigen Fassade, das sich für eine faszinierende Figur in einem Liebesroman anbieten würde, meinst du nicht?"  
„Wie bitte?", fragte ich amüsiert, „Willst du sie im Ernst als Figur in einer deiner Geschichten verwenden?"  
„Warum nicht?", forderte sie mich heraus, „Erzähl mir nicht, du bemerkst es nicht. Du bist seit Jahren bei ihr! Erzähl mir nicht, du nimmst nicht diese schwelende Sinnlichkeit wahr, die unter der kühlen Fassade der Eisernen Jungfrau liegt, bereit, jederzeit durch die Berührung eines Mannes zu erwachen?"  
„Schwelende Sinnlichkeit? _Berührung eines Mannes?_", wiederholte ich lachend, obwohl ich anfing, mich unwohl dabei zu fühlen, mit einer anderen Frau über Françoise zu reden. Einer anderen Frau, die Liebesromane schrieb, um genau zu sein.  
Sie hatte nur gelacht. „Es tut mir leid, Schätzchen", sagte sie schließlich, „Meine Fantasie neigt dazu, mit meinen Sätzen davon zu eilen, nicht wahr? Trotzdem, wie ist sie privat und außerhalb dieses Büroanzugs?"  
„Ich werde dir das nicht erzählen, nur damit du es in einem Buch veröffentlichen kannst!", sagte ich, die Deutlichkeit meiner Worte mit einem Lächeln abmildernd.  
Ihre Augen glitzerten vor Erwartung. „Ist sie wirklich so faszinierend?", fragte sie und als sie meine Miene bemerkte, während ich unsicher wurde, was ich als nächstes sagen oder tun sollte, sagte sie weich, „Ah, aber ich sehe, dass ich dich bedränge. Armes Schätzchen. Hin und her gerissen zwischen seiner perfekten Chefin und seiner unverantwortlichen Schriftstellerin. In Ordnung, ich werde nichts mehr über Françoises Privatleben fragen. Aber wo ist sie? Wie kommt es, dass du hier mit mir tanzt und nicht mit ihr?"  
Ich blieb einen Moment stumm und nachdem ich sicher war, dass meine Stimme in einem unbeteiligten Tonfall herauskommen würde, sagte ich: „Sie ist vermutlich irgendwo dort draußen in den Gärten."  
Vielleicht war da etwas in meiner allzu ausdruckslosen Stimme, oder ein flüchtiger Ausdruck in meinem Mienenspiel, der über mein Gesicht gehuscht war, als ich diese Worte sagte, das Madame Dubois innehalten ließ, als sie mich gründlich mit ihren trägen Augen studierte.  
„Ich verstehe", sagte sie schließlich und ich verfluchte mich innerlich selbst, dass ich so durchschaubar war.  
Danach hatte sie nichts mehr gesagt. Und dann kam jener schreckliche Tag, an dem die Notfallkonferenzen einberufen wurden, nachdem Louis de Brun ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert worden war. Sie hatte mich sogar zusammen mit Françoise im Besprechungszimmer gesehen und war absichtlich an mich heran getreten, um ein Gespräch anzufangen.  
Es war gut, dass Françoise genau dann weg gedrängt wurde, um eine Gruppe von Anlegern außerhalb des Zimmers zu beschwichtigen. „Also", fragte mich Madame Dubois, sobald Françoise außer Hörweite war, „Ich gehe davon aus, dass das zweite Buch bereits bei dir ist?"  
„Ist es", sagte ich, während wir gemeinsam aus dem Zimmer und den Flur entlang gingen. „Ich habe es gestern Nacht erhalten. Leider glaube ich, dass ich in den nächsten Wochen nicht genug Zeit haben werde, um mit dem Editieren anzufangen."  
„Natürlich", antwortete sie, „Das ist so eine hässliche Angelegenheit, nicht wahr? Ich hoffe, Louis kommt durch. Ich zittere bei dem Gedanken, was mit der Firma passieren wird, falls er es nicht tut."  
„Nun ja...", sagte ich, während mir auffiel, dass wir uns immer weiter von Françoise entfernten.  
„Ich möchte, dass du dir damit Zeit lässt", sagte sie, und ich hätte schwören können, dass sie sich meines Unbehagens bewusst war und dass sie es genoss. „Und ich hätte gern deine Meinung zum gesamten sechzehnten Kapitel. Ich bin nicht wirklich sicher, dass alle Details bei Rousseau und _Die neue Heloise_ stimmen."  
Ich hatte die Kapitelnummer gehorsam auf meinem Notizblock notiert, während ich mit Unbehagen ein Auge auf Françoises verschwindende Gestalt gerichtet hatte.  
Hinter einer Ecke des Korridors hielten wir schließlich an und Madame Dubois sprach noch immer über ihr Buch.  
„Ich bin so aufgeregt bei diesem", sagte sie mit glänzenden Augen.  
„Ich bin sicher, es wird ein Bestseller, genau wie das erste Buch", gab ich hastig zurück, „Ich habe bereits mit dem ersten Kapitel begonnen, nur weiß ich nicht, wann ich mich hinsetzen und daran weiter arbeiten kann—"  
„Ich hätte das erste nicht ohne dich schaffen können. Nimm dir alle Zeit mit dem Jetzigen, _Cheri_", sagte sie und legte beruhigend eine Hand auf meine Brust, „Es eilt nicht."  
„In Ordnung, das werde ich", sagte ich, lächelnd, froh darüber, dass sich diese Unterredung ihrem Ende näherte.  
Und dann trat Françoise auf den Plan. Natürlich waren das daraus folgende Missverständnis und Françoises sture Entschlossenheit, jeglicher Erwähnung des Vorfalls auszuweichen, äußerst frustrierend. Letztendlich hatte es mich zu dieser Entscheidung gebracht, die mich mit ihrem Manuskript, das ich nicht fertig redigiert hatte, an einem milden Mainachmittag geradewegs auf Madame Dubois' Türschwelle geführt hatte.  
„_Du willst mir erzählen, dass du den ganzen Weg hier her gekommen bist, um mir zu sagen, dass du nicht mehr mein Lektor sein willst, nur weil deine Chefin glaubt, wir hätten eine Affäre?"_  
Die Frage hing in der Luft, als ich ihr gegenüber Platz nahm. „Ich kann es nicht", sagte ich schließlich, „Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann so nicht weiter machen."  
Madame Dubois senkte ihre Augen, während sie weiter ihren Tee umrührte. „Ich muss sagen, dass ich äußerst enttäuscht von deiner Ankündigung bin," sagte sie schließlich und als sie ihre Augen wieder erhob, um mich anzublicken, war da ein harter Glanz in ihnen. „Aber du musst dich daran erinnern, dass du vertraglich dazu verpflichtet bist, alle drei meiner Bücher zu lektorieren. So sehr ich dich inzwischen auch mag, André, wird mir keine andere Wahl bleiben, rechtliche Schritte gegen deinen Vertragsbruch einzuleiten."  
Es herrschte eine lastende Stille, während wir uns einen Moment über das Teegeschirr hinweg ansahen.  
Plötzlich wurde ihr Blick weicher und ein Lächeln streifte ihre Lippen. „Ich kann sehen, dass du dabei bist, mir zu sagen, ich solle mich mit dem Vertrag zum Teufel scheren," sagte sie, „Aber bevor du das tust, André, sag mir worum es hier wirklich geht."  
Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, als ich nach Worten fischte. „Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass sie das missversteht – diese ganze Sache mit uns", sagte ich schließlich.  
„Ah, Françoise", nickte sie. „Jetzt kommen wir weiter. Aber, André, was haben wir denn getan, um so ein Missverständnis zu provozieren?"  
„Wir haben gar nichts getan!"  
„Ganz genau!", sagte sie und setzte sich schlagartig aufrecht hin."Warum also sollten wir uns so viele Gedanken darüber machen, was sie denkt?"  
Auf mein überrumpeltes Schweigen hin, murmelte sie nur: „Ich verstehe."  
„Verstehe was?", fragte ich ängstlich. Für meinen Geschmack verstand sie ein bisschen zu viel von den Dingen und es gefiel mir nicht.  
Sie lachte. „Oh Schätzchen! Was für ein entzückender Junge du doch bist!", sagte sie. „Du brauchst dich vor mir nicht verstellen. Wie rührend es doch sein muss, einen Mann zu haben, der so sehr darüber besorgt ist, was eine Frau denkt, dass er lieber sämtliche Beziehungen zu anderen Frauen abbricht, als von ihr missverstanden zu werden? Sag mir, weiß Françoise um deine Gefühle?"  
Wie in Stein verwandelt saß ich noch einen Moment länger da. „Nein", sagte ich endlich mit kaum hörbarer Stimme, „Sie weiß es nicht."  
Der Blick mit dem sie mich in diesem Augenblick fixierte, war voll Mitgefühl, und Erleichterung durchströmte mich bei dem Gedanken, dass sie meine Misere tatsächlich verstehen könnte.  
„Ich denke, du solltest an diesem Punkt arbeiten," sagte sie, als sie sich wieder in ihren Polsterstuhl zurück sinken lies. „Obwohl ich sagen muss, dass du auf der richtigen Schiene bist, wenn du ein wenig Eifersucht ins Spiel bringst."  
„Françoise ist nicht eifersüchtig", sagte ich dumpf.  
Madame Dubois lächelte, während sie mich mit schiefem Blick festnagelte. „Ist sie das wirklich nicht?", fragte sie.  
„Warum sollte sie?" fragte ich.  
„Wie könnte sie den wirklichen Sachverhalt kennen, wenn sie nicht darüber sprechen will?", fragte sie, „Und, wenn du gestattest, mein lieber Junge, es gab Zeiten wo du selbst dich gefragt haben musst, ob ich nicht ein paar Absichten mehr hatte, als es oberflächlich den Anschein hatte, hab ich nicht Recht? Wann immer ich es ein bisschen zu weit treibe, bekommst du diesen Gesichtsausdruck. Es ist ziemlich amüsant!"  
„Madame Dubois!"  
Sie lachte noch mehr. „Meine Güte", sagte sie, während sie die Tränen wegwischte, „Ich habe mich schon lange nicht mehr so vergnügt. Aber es macht einfach so viel Spaß, dich zu reizen."  
„In der Regel stelle ich meinen Geliebten nicht zu Schau, ganz gleich, was du aus der Gerüchteküche hören wirst", fuhr sie nun ernst fort, „aber ich denke ich werde diese eine Ausnahme machen. Du solltest dankbar sein, dass ich dich unbedingt als Lektor brauche, _Cheri_, sonst würde ich dir überhaupt nichts erklären."  
Und damit griff sie nach ihrem Mobiltelefon und drückte eine Nummer. „Liebster, komm doch für eine Minute in den Salon", sagte sie und legte auf.  
Einige Minuten später öffneten sich die Türen und ein Mann mit blond gelockten Haaren, gutaussehend und Ende dreißig kam herein, der ein Tennisshirt und -hosen trug. Er nickte mir zu, als er den Raum durchquerte und auf uns zu kam. Ich brauchte einen Moment, bevor ich erkannte, wer er war und als mir sein Name wieder eingefallen war, war ich zu verblüfft, um irgendetwas zu sagen.  
Aber ich erkannte Leonard Durand! Er war drei Jahre über mir in der Universität gewesen. Während ich erstaunt zusah, näherte er sich Madame Dubois und gab ihr einen tiefen Kuss auf den Mund.  
Nach einer Weile sah ich weg, da meine Wangen beim Anblick solcher Intimität warm wurden. Als sie fertig waren, sagte ich: „Äh... al-also jene Artikel aus meiner Universitätszeit, die du gelesen hast. Die kamen in Wahrheit von—"  
Madame Dubois nickte, während Leo mir ein knappes Lächeln schenkte, aber sie weigerte sich, sich von ihrem gegenwärtigen Anliegen abbringen zu lassen. „Françoise sollte sich erst Sorgen machen, wenn sie sieht, wie ich dich so küsse", sagte sie schalkhaft, ein teuflisches Funkeln in ihren Augen.

* * *

Man kann die Tage, die auf Louis de Bruns Tod folgten, nicht beschreiben. Die Firma war im Aufruhr, um es mild auszudrücken. Und dass Francoise ein kurzes aber schonungsloses Treffen in ihren übervollen Terminplan einschob, um Nicholas de la Motte zur Rede zu stellen, bedeutete, dass sie absolut verärgert über die Handlungen dieses Mannes war.  
Um sicherzustellen, dass der Mann ihr dieses Mal nicht ausweichen konnte, hatte sie sich die Zeit genommen, unangekündigt in seinem Büro vorbeizuschauen. Die Sache fing schon nicht gut an, als er uns warten ließ, indem er einfach eine volle halbe Stunde zu spät zur Arbeit kam.  
Als sie mit ihm fertig war, hatte Francoise ihn ordentlich zusammengestaucht für die planlose Bestandsaufnahme und Buchführung, die er in seiner Abteilung führte.  
„Ich erwarte, dass dieses Durcheinander in zwei Wochen beseitigt ist. Ihr Finanzbericht täte gut daran, zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf meinem Schreibtisch zu liegen. Und wenn Sie sich noch einmal erlauben, meine Vorladungen einfach zu ignorieren, werde ich nächstes Mal dafür sorgen, dass noch mehr Überraschungsbesuche anstehen", sagte sie kalt und nahm ihre Augen nicht von de la Motte.  
Der Kerl hingegen war unverschämt genug, ihren Blick direkt zu erwidern. Nichts als Feindseligkeit war dabei in seinen Gesichtszügen sichtbar. Klugerweise hielt er jedoch seine Zunge im Zaum, was verhinderte, dass die Angelegenheit noch schlimmer wurde.  
„Wer zur Hölle glaubt er, dass er ist?", tobte Françoise, als wir mit dem Lift zum Parkplatz im Erdgeschoss des Gebäudes fuhren. „Glaubt er wirklich, dass er — nur weil er von Rohan aus der Zentrale Unterstützung bekommt — sich der Kritik entziehen kann, wenn er in meinem Verantwortungsbereich etwas falsch macht? Glaubt er, ich ließe ihn einfach so davon kommen? Glaubt er wirklich, dass ich so dumm und unfähig bin?"  
Sie musste mein kleines Lächeln gesehen haben, denn plötzlich drehte sie sich zu mir und packte mein Jackett mit festem Griff. „Hältst du das für lustig, André?", verlangte sie zu wissen und als ich noch einen Moment länger stumm blieb, hakte sie nach: „Sag etwas!"  
„Eines der Dinge die an dir mag, Françoise, ist, dass du an der Oberfläche kalt wie Eis wirkst, aber tief in deinem Inneren brennt ein Feuer. Und was Narren betrifft, die dich für dumm oder unfähig halten, nun... deshalb sind sie Narren.", sagte ich.  
Dies, völlig nüchtern und sachlich gesagt, ließ sie stutzig werden und sie starrte mich überrascht an. Ich fühlte, wie ihr Griff locker wurde, als sie sich von mir abwandte und sagte: „Komm schon. Wir vergeuden hier kostbare Zeit. Wir sollten besser ins Büro zurück."  
Dieses Mal konnte ich mein triumphierendes Lächeln nicht verbergen, als ich ihr zum Wagen folgte.  
Es war recht erheiternd, Françoise zu überrumpeln. Ich machte Fortschritte und ich muss zugeben, dass das lange Gespräch mit Madame Dubois etwas damit zu tun hatte.  
Vielleicht war es doch nicht so hoffnungslos wie ich gedacht hatte, dieses Unterfangen, Françoises Herz zu gewinnen. So muss ich denn ausharren...

* * *

Gegen Mitte Mai hatten die Besprechungen bei de Brun noch nicht nachgelassen und wir stellten uns auf mehr Besuche in der Zentrale ein, als sich die Wochen, nachdem Louis diese Welt verlassen hatte, hinzogen.  
Bei einer dieser Besprechungen liefen Françoise und ich Mademoiselle Antoinette — ich wollte sagen Madame — über den Weg.  
"Ich kann dir das auch gleich sagen, André", sagte Françoise, während wir das weite Foyer im ersten Stock des Gebäudes auf dem Weg zu den Liften durchquerten, "Ich hab Monsieur Dagout beauftragt, die Finanzlage der Abteilungen von Nicholas de la Motte zu untersuchen. Ich hätte gern, dass du den Mann selbst auch untersuchst. Und bitte achte darauf, dass Dagout sich nicht verdächtig macht."  
"Alles klar," sagte ich. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass Françoise in Bezug auf de la Motte gezwungen war, früher oder später diesen Schritt zu machen.  
Einer der Aufzüge öffnete sich, als wir ihn erreichten und Antoinette trat heraus. Sie schien sich ganz mit all dem Druck, der auf ihr lastete, arrangiert zu haben. Die gequälte Miene, die wir in den ersten Wochen, nachdem Louis dahin geschieden war und Auguste übernommen hatte, gesehen hatten, war verschwunden.  
"Wie geht es euch?", fragte sie uns herzlich, als wir ihre Hand schüttelten. "Ich bin mit Auguste gekommen, um zu sehen wie die Dinge voran schreiten."  
"Du wirst lange auf deinen Ehemann warten müssen, Antoinette", warnte Françoise, "So weit ich weiß, werden die Besprechungen bis 18 Uhr weiter gehen."  
"Oh, so lange werde ich nicht hier herumlungern", antwortete Antoinette vergnügt, "Eigentlich bin ich bereits auf dem Weg nach draußen, um ein wenig shoppen zu gehen. Ah! Ich sehe Yolande ist bereits hier!"  
Wir sahen zu, als sie das Foyer durchquerte, um eine andere Frau zu begrüßen. Nach einer kurzen Unterhaltung winkte sie uns hinüber.  
Ich wechselte einen Blick mit Françoise, dann gingen wir los, um die neu Angekommene zu begrüßen. Die Frau war in der Tat recht schön, mit langem, blond gewelltem Haar, welches zusammengebunden war, damit es nicht in ihr liebliches Gesicht fiel.  
"Dies ist Yolande Martin, Françoise. Yolande, Françoise de la Saigne," sagte Antoinette, während Françoise der Frau die Hand zum Gruß reichte. Zu uns gewandt erklärte sie: „Wir haben uns kennengelernt, als Auguste und ich in den Flitterwochen in Griechenland waren."  
Nach der kurzen Vorstellung sagte Antoinette: „Wir müssen gehen. Ich hoffe eure Besprechung verläuft gut."  
„Das ist also Yolande Martin", sagte Françoise, als wir zurück gingen, um auf den Lift zu warten.  
„Ein vertrauter Name", bemerkte ich, „Ich bin sicher, ihn schon mal irgendwo gehört zu haben."  
„In den Boulevardblättern vermutlich", sagte Françoise. „Vor ein paar Jahren war sie kurzzeitig in den Klatschspalten, aber seitdem hat sie sich bedeckt gehalten."  
„Worum ging es in den Meldungen?" wollte ich wissen.  
„Ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern... irgendetwas mit Glücksspiel", antwortete Françoise und warf einen letzten Blick auf die davoneilenden Gestalten von Antoinette und Yolande, während wir in den wartenden Aufzug traten.  
Einige Tage später reichte Françoise mir die Tageszeitung, um mir ein oder zwei Artikel über Antoinette im Gesellschaftsteil zu zeigen.  
„Sie macht Schlagzeilen", stellte ich fest, während ich den Artikel überflog, der besagte, dass Antoinette fast jeden Tag beim Shoppen gesehen und fotografiert wurde.  
„Seit ihrer Hochzeit und bereits den Monaten davor haben sie sie nicht in Frieden gelassen," sagte Françoise.  
„Sie scheint sich gut zu amüsieren," sagte ich und faltete die Zeitung zusammen.  
„Ich mache mir Sorgen," sagte Françoise.  
„Warum solltest du dir Sorgen machen?", fragte ich lachend. „In den Zeitungen wird vielleicht nicht so viel darüber berichtet, aber ich bin sicher, dass deine Schwestern auch fast jeden Tag shoppen."  
„Dass so viel in den Zeitungen darüber berichtet wird, ist genau das, was mir Sorgen macht," antwortete sie.  
„Nun, ich denke sie wird schon klar kommen," sagte ich.  
„Das hoffe ich", meinte Françoise und machte sich daran, ihren nächsten Termin nachzuschlagen. „Mein Treffen mit dem U.S.-Konzern ist nicht vor zwei Uhr nachmittags, richtig?"  
„Korrekt," antwortete Rosalie nach kurzer Überprüfung ihres Klemmbretts. „Oh, und das ist gerade für dich angekommen. Es ist von deiner Schwester Josephine."  
„Was ist es?", fragte Françoise, während sie nach dem schweren, in braunes Papier gewickeltem Päckchen griff, das Rosalie ihre reichte.  
Wir sahen zu, wie sie das Papier herunter riss und ein gebundenes Buch enthüllte. Für einen Moment hielt sie es hoch, um den Titel zu lesen und ich achtete sorgfältig darauf, nicht zu viel Interesse an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zu zeigen, während sie las. Ich hätte das Buch überall erkannt, selbst wenn ich es nur von hinten gesehen hätte – es war das Buch, das ich vor all den Monaten für Madame Dubois editiert hatte.  
Françoise legte das Buch schließlich hin und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Diese Josephine," sagte sie. „Hat sie ihre Drohung endlich wahr gemacht und mir eine Ausgabe gekauft."  
„Es ist dieser Verkaufsschlager von Vanessa d'Or," sagte Rosalie interessiert, die sich dazu beugte, um den Titel zu lesen.  
„Vanessa d'Or," murmelte Françoise. „Ist sie nicht diese Romanautorin, die gern kitschige Geschichten schreibt? Aber alle Kritiken, die ich von diesem Buch gelesen habe, sagen, dass es ein recht gutes ist. Was denkst du, André?"  
„Lies es," sagte ich. „Ich denke du wirst es mögen."  
„Ich nehme an, du hast es bereits getan. Nun gut, wenn du das sagst," sagte sie und legte das Buch zur Seite, um weiter zu arbeiten.  
Ich wandte mich ab, damit sie mich nicht lächeln sah.

* * *

Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass die Dinge zu gut liefen, um dauerhaft zu sein. All diese kleinen, belanglosen Siege, diese goldenen Tage an denen ich dachte, ich würde mich Françoise allmählich nähern, gingen alle mit einer scheinbar beiläufigen aber bedeutsamen Bemerkung ihrerseits in der ersten Juniwoche zu Ende.  
Dabei fing der Tag gut an. Wir plauderten gerade, als Françoise anfing, ihre E-Mails im Büro nachzuschauen.  
„Ich hab es endlich zur Hand genommen und letzte Nacht angefangen, es zu lesen," sagte sie gerade über Madame Dubois' Buch, während sie die Nachrichten in ihrem Posteingang durchblätterte. "Ich bin bereits zu drei Vierteln durch und–"  
Und dann folgte abrupte Stille, während eine E-Mail ihre Aufmerksamkeit eingenommen hatte und gefangen hielt.  
Als sich die Stille ausdehnte, blickte ich auf. „Was ist los?", fragte ich.  
Sie hob ihren Kopf nur lang genug, um zu sagen: „Nichts. Es ist nur... Fersen wurde in die Zentrale hier in Paris versetzt."  
Ich erkannte an der Art, wie ihre Stimme sich von einem Atemzug zum nächsten bei der Erwähnung von Fersen fast unmerklich verändert hatte, dass all meine Anstrengungen der letzten paar Monate, ihr näher zu kommen, umsonst gewesen waren.  
Nichts hatte sich verändert. Es war klar, wer noch immer die Macht über Françoises Herz besaß. Nun, da er zurück kommen würde, schien es, als würde sich nie etwas ändern.


	8. Chapter 8

**Memories**

geschrieben von Nana

übersetzt von Littleleaf89

**Kapitel 8**

* * *

Zwischen den anderen Betriebsleitern am langen Konferenztisch sitzend, beobachtete ich schweigend wie Auguste zum nächsten Tagesordnungspunkt der Besprechung überging.  
"Äh, ehm... die Person, die ich als nächstes vorstellen werde ist kein Fremder für uns," sagte er mit seiner leisen, zögerlichen Stimme. "Er war vor ein paar Monaten bei uns und es ist mir eine Freude bekanntzugeben, dass Lars Fersen nun dauerhaft dem Team unserer Finanzberater hier in Paris beitreten wird."  
Applaus ertönte als Fersen sich erhob, um sich zu erkennen zu geben. Über mehrere Köpfe hinweg, fing er meinen Blick auf und lächelte mir kurz zu. Ich nickte zurück, innerlich erfreut darüber, dass er gesund aussah. Sein Haar war kürzer, seine breite Statur schmäler - wenn überhaupt, so sah er noch besser aus, als ich es in Erinnerung hatte.  
Doch nicht jeder war erfreut zu sehen, dass Fersen den Job bekam. Die Reaktionen bezüglich seiner Ernennung, die unter der Hand in der Firma durchgesickert waren, waren gelinde gesagt, heftig gewesen. Mehrere ortsansässige Kandidaten fühlten sich "übergangen". Das eine so wichtige Stelle an einen Ausländer vergeben wurde - ein Ausländer, der erst knapp zwei Jahre in einer Zweigstelle verbracht hatte - war ein kühner Schritt, der mit Sicherheit für einiges Stirnrunzeln sorgen würde. Welcher Narr konnte es zugelassen haben, dass so eine Absonderlichkeit geschah?  
Der "Narr" saß im Moment ungemütlich an der Stirnseite dieses langen Tisches, sah seinen unordentlichen Stapel Papiere durch, während er versuchte seine Rede abzuschließen, damit Fersen über seine geplanten Projekte als Leiter der Finanzberater sprechen konnte.  
Armer Auguste. Es war sehr deutlich , dass er, an der Spitze des Konferenztisches sitzend, unsicher war. Die Sitzung im Ältestenrat musste noch schlimmer gewesen sein. Es war gut, dass Fersen hier im Pariser Firmensitz arbeiten würde, und sei es nur um sicherzustellen, dass Auguste jemand verlässlichen hatte, auf den er sich stützen konnte.  
"Endlich sehen wir uns wieder, meine Freundin," begrüßte mich Fersen, als ich am Ende der Besprechung zu ihm hinüber schlenderte. "Es tut gut, dich zu sehen."  
"Gleichfalls," sagte ich und schüttelte seine Hand. "Sehr guter Vortrag übrigens. Wie ich sehe, wirst du hier gut Fuß fassen."  
"So gut, wie man eben hoffen kann," sagte er, wobei er ein ungezwungenes Lächeln zeigte. Ich hatte sein Lächeln vermisst. "Wie steht es mit der Arbeit?"  
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "Viel beschäftigt, wie immer," sagte ich.  
"Selbst zu beschäftigt, um diesem Freund eine Gelegenheit zu entbehren, dich zum Essen einzuladen?" fragte er, die Augenbrauen hochgezogen. "Wie lange bin ich schon hier - drei Wochen? Vier?"  
Ich brach in Lachen aus. "In Ordnung, wie wäre es mit diesem Wochenende? Aber es geht auf meine Rechnung, denn ich scheine meine gesellschaftlichen Verpflichtungen in letzter Zeit vernachlässigt zu haben," sagte ich.  
"Gut, wenn die Dame meint, sie habe etwas gut zu machen, auch wenn sie wirklich nicht verpflichtet ist. Sie weiß, dass dieser Mann seit einiger Zeit darauf brennt sie auszuführen," gab Fersen zurück und ich fühlte wie sich die Härchen in meinem Nacken aufstellten. Dies war, was ich fürchtete; ein von Fersens Seite aus unverfänglicher Flirt war zu gefährlich, denn ich könnte es ernst nehmen.  
"Nun, sie ist wirklich froh gerade diesen Mann wieder zu sehen," sagte ich. Denn es stimmte. Ich sah auf meine Uhr. "Oh, sieh nur, wie die Zeit vergeht. Ich muss mich auf den Weg machen."  
"So bald schon?" fragte Fersen, "Ich werde Auguste und Antoinette zum Mittagessen treffen. Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest kommen und —"  
"Ich habe Termine bei de la Saigne wahrzunehmen," schnitt ich ihm das Wort ab. "Du solltest dich ausruhen, solange du noch kannst. Lass uns uns am Wochenende treffen."  
Bevor er noch mehr sagen konnte, zwang ich mich dazu, mich abzuwenden und den Sitzungssaal zu verlassen. Bevor ich verlor, was ich noch an jämmerlicher Selbstkontrolle hatte.  
Draußen erlaubte ich mir ein zitterndes Lächeln. Oh Fersen ... Fersen ... es ist wirklich gut dich wiederzusehen...  
"Wie kommst du mit deinem Auftrag voran?" Fragte ich André später am Nachmittag, als er vorbei kam, um mir über einige seiner Aufgaben Bericht zu erstatten. Mit seinem Auftrag meinte ich seine Untersuchung von Nicholas de la Motte.  
"Es geht voran. Dagout hat Schwierigkeiten mit den Zahlen für die Buchfürhung, aber ich nehme an, das war zu erwarten. Sobald er seinen Bericht auf Vordermann gebracht hat, werden wir dir ein klares Bild von de la Motte präsentieren können," sagte André. "Übrigens, hast du heute morgen die Zeitungen gesehen?"  
"Nur die Schlagzeilen überflogen," sagte ich während ich fortfuhr den Brief zu überarbeiten, den Rosalie für mich abtippen sollte. Gab es etwas, dass ich wissen sollte?"  
"Ich denke, das hier könnte dich interessieren," sagte er und reichte mir den Gesellschaftsteil.  
"Guter Gott," sagte ich verzweifelt nach einem Blick auf das große Bild von Antoinette und Yolande Martin wie sie an den Tischen eines Casinos in Monte Carlo spielten und warf die Zeitung zur Seite, ohne die Klatschspalten zu lesen. "Dorthin ist sie also dieses Wochenende gegangen."  
André hob die Zeitung auf und faltete sie zusammen. "Ich dachte, sie hätte dir gesagt, dass sie nach Cannes ginge?"  
"Das _hat_ sie mir gesagt," sagte ich, als ich Andrés Blick begegnete  
"Oh," sagte André.  
Ich lehnte mich in meinem Stuhl zurück, wobei ich vielsagend mit meinem Stift auf das Papier vor mir klopfte, während ich über Antoinettes kurzfristige Planänderung nachsann. Wenn ich so darüber nachdachte, hatte sie sich in den folgenden Wochen sehr verändert. Seitdem sie unzertrennlich von dieser neuen Freundin war, hatte sie sich verändert...  
"Ich bin sicher, die Leute bei de Brun werden etwas dagegen unternehmen," sagte André hastig, als er meine finstere Miene sah.  
"Ich mag Yolande Martin nicht," sagte ich laut.

* * *

Ich muss gestehen, dass ich mich nicht wirklich auf das Abendessen mit Fersen an jenem Wochenende freute. Essen mit ihm waren immer eine Mischung aus Freude und Schmerz, die mich völlig aufgelöst zurück ließen. Sie waren eine große Freude, weil man in seiner Gesellschaft sein konnte. Sie waren ebenso eine große Quelle des Schmerzes, denn, egal wie verschwiegen er bezüglich Dingen, die sein Privatleben betrafen auch war, über die Dauer eines Abendessens hinweg wusste man, wie unerreichbar er tatsächlich war.  
Dieses Mal jedoch würde sich der Schmerz schnell in Qual verwandeln können, denn abermals musst ich das Thema Antoinette mit ihm anschneiden.  
"Wie verlief dein Mittagessen mit den de Bruns neulich?" fragte ich, als wir uns niedergelassen hatten um die Speisekarten durchzusehen.  
"Gut," sagte er, ohne von seiner Speisekarte aufzublicken. "Antoinette sagte, dass sie dich bei mehreren ihrer kleinen Empfänge an den Wochenenden vermisst hat.  
"Ich weiß, es ist keine Entschuldigung die Arbeit als Grund für alles anzuführen, aber so ist es nunmal," sagte ich. "Außerdem hatte ich den Eindruck, dass sie mir in letzter Zeit nicht mehr erzählen will, was sie so tut."  
"Was bringt dich zu dieser Aussage?" fragte Fersen alarmiert.  
Und so erzählte ich ihm von dem Zwischenfall in der Zeitung.  
Fersen fehlten eindeutig die Worte, nachdem er gehört hatte, was ich zu sagen hatte. "Nun, vielleicht hat sie in letzter Sekunde ihre Pläne geändert," sagte er einen Moment später. "Ich bin sicher es war nicht mehr. Gewiss ist es kein Problem, am Wochenende in Monte Carlo gesehen zu werden. Und was die Klatschspalten betrifft, sie haben kein Recht sie so vorzuführen."  
"Nein, es sind nicht nur die Zeitungen," sagte ich, mit dem Gefühl, dass ich die Kontrolle verlor über das, was ihm eigentlich hatte vermitteln wollen. "Es ist die Art und Weise, wie sie sich die letzten Wochen über verhalten hat. Ich kann es nicht genau benennen. Es ist als wäre sie —"  
"Unglücklich?" äußerte Fersen vorsichtig.  
Damit überraschte er mich völlig. Ich wollte "flatterhaft" sagen.  
"Unglücklich?" wiederholte ich. "Hat sie dir das gesagt?"  
Fersen seufzte. "Das ist nur meine Meinung," sagte er mit bedrückter Stimme. "Ich bezweifle, dass sie es je zugeben würde, selbst wenn jemand sie direkt fragen würde. Natürlich hat sie keine Anzeichen gezeigt, die jemandem diesen Eindruck vermitteln würden, aber... Ich weiß es einfach."  
_Los gehts, _dachte ich bestürzt, als ich fühlte wie mein Herz in mir ein kleines bisschen starb. So sehr es mich auch schmerzte, ich schleppte mich weiter.  
"Ich verstehe, dass sie sich momentan in einer schwierigen Übergangsphase befindet," sagte ich, "aber ich bin auch in Sorge, darüber was für Freundschaften sie schließt."  
"Du meinst Yolande Martin?" fragte Fersen.  
"Weist du etwas über sie?" Wollte ich wissen. Irgendwie erschien es unklug Fersen zu erzählen, dass ich, je mehr ich diese Frau kennen lernte, ich sie umso weniger leiden konnte. Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn Fersen von allein Yolande Martins Widerwärtigkeit entdecken würde.  
"Ich habe sie ein oder zweimal getroffen. Antoinette hat sie mir als 'eine alte Bekannte' vorgestellt," antwortete er. "Sie war so lieb zu Antoinette, oder zumindest hat Antoinette mir das erzählt."  
Dessen bewusst, dass ich mich auf empfindlichen Boden bewegte, da Fersen sich bis jetzt geweigert hatte irgendeines der von mir angeführten Argumente anzuerkennen, sagte ich, "Es wäre gut, wenn sie einige alte Bekannte um sich hätte, statt nur neue. Stimmst du mir nicht zu?"  
"Voll und ganz," sagte er und das Thema wurde fallen gelassen, als wir bestellten.

* * *

Von Fersen gebührend gerügt, beschloss ich mir für Antoinettes Abendgesellschaft nächstes Wochenende Zeit zu nehmen. Antoinette war ihr übliches überschäumendes Selbst, im gleichen Moment als sie mich sah rief sie aus, "Francoise! Es ist so gut, von dir zu kommen! Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wann ich dich dazu bringen könnte deine Arbeit nur meinetwegen aufzuschieben."  
"Ich fürchte, ich habe mein Sozialleben in den letzten Monaten vernachlässigt," sagte ich mit Bedauern. "Wie geht es dir? Du siehst gut aus."  
"Mir geht es in der Tat gut," antwortete sie, dann, "letztes Wochenende ist das erstaunlichste überhaupt geschehen. Erinnerst du dich, wie ich dir erzählte, ich würde in Cannes sein? Rate mal, wo ich stattdessen gelandet bin?"  
"Monte Carlo?" sagte ich höflich  
"Oh, also weist du es," sagte sie lachend. "Yolande brachte es plötzlich in letzter Sekunde auf und ich dachte es wäre aufregend. Bevor ich es wusste, waren wir dort und schon wieder zurück!"  
_Ich wusste es..._  
"Nun, wie wäre es wenn du mich das nächste Mal nach Arras begleitest?" fragte ich. "Ich werde demnächst frei haben."  
"Ist gut, sag einfach wann," sagte sie lächelnd.  
"Das werde ich," sagte ich  
Ich beobachtete sie, als sie sich abwandte, um ihre anderen Gäste zu begrüßen und unterdrückte den Drang meinen Kopf zu schütteln. Das hier war die Flatterhaftigkeit Antoinettes, die ich Fersen vor ein paar Nächten hatte beschreiben wollen. Und meine Überzeugung gegen Yolande Martin verstärkte sich immer mehr.  
Ich begegnete der Frau einige Augenblicke später, und wie immer hatte ich das Gefühl, dass ich ihr sehr wenig zu sagen hatte.I Obwohl der Anstand es gebot, dass ich mit keinem Anzeichen preisgab, was ich von ihr hielt, so war es doch nach einigen Zusammentreffen klar, dass die Art wie wir uns sahen auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte: zwischen uns würde es nur die allernötigsten Höflichkeiten geben.  
Froh, dass ich ihr den Rücken kehren konnte, nachdem ich nur wenige und nötige höfliche Worte zu ihr gemurmelt hatte, begegnete ich Fersen.  
"Gerade habe ich Madame du Deffand kennen gelernt. Eine interessante Frau. Sie lädt jeden zu einem Maskenball am letzten Sonntag des nächsten Monats ein," sagte er.  
"Sie veranstaltet mindesten jeden Monat eine Cocktailparty," Sagte ich, "dieser Ball war für April angesetzt, aber aufgrund von Louis plötzlichem dahinscheiden, wurde es verschoben."  
"Nun, wirst du hingehen?"  
"Oh, guter Gott, nein!" sagte ich lachend.  
"Warum nicht?" fragte er mit enttäuschter Stimme. "Du kannst doch unmöglich schon etwas für diesen Abend vorhaben?"  
Ich schüttelte meine Kopf abermals. "Aber du solltest gehen," sagte ich. "Ich bin sicher es wird ein unvergessliches Ereignis."

* * *

Scheinbar war Madame du Deffands Maskenball nicht das Einzige, worüber man in den folgenden Wochen nach dieser Abendverstanstaltung sprach. Innerhalb weniger Wochen machte ein neuer Klatsch die Runde in den Büros.  
André war der erste, der mir einen Hinweis gab, das etwas nicht stimmte. Er war so mürrisch und ganz und gar nicht sein übliches selbst, dass ich ihn schließlich fragen musste, was ich bedrückte. Da platzte es aus ihm heraus: "Ist es wahr, dass Fersen sich mit dir trifft?"  
"Was?" rief ich aus.  
"Jeder spricht darüber," sagte André, scheinbar nicht in der Lage sich unter Kontrolle zu halten, während er sich seiner Last entledigte. "Sie sagen Fersen hat eine Affäre mit dir!"  
"Du brauchst dich nicht davon beeinträchtigen lassen, was andere Leute zu sagen haben," erklärte ich ihm.  
"Was soll das heißen?" verlangte er zu wissen (ja - verlangte), und ich runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, ob der Spur von Erregung in seiner Stimme. Es war doch offensichtlich, das André wegen nichts überzogen reagierte.  
"Es heißt, dass ich denke, dass man dem nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken sollte als es wert ist, weil es völliger Unfug ist," sagte ich.  
Es entstand eine kurze Stille.  
"Also ist es wirklich nicht wahr?" fragte André leise.  
"Natürlich nicht!" sagte ich gereizter werdend. "Oder siehst du Fersen am Ende des Tages hier herumlungern, während er auf mich wartet? Oder hörst du wie er mich ständig anruft?"  
Ich hielt inne, als mir auffiel in welch bitterem Ton ich diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte. Bevor ich mir selbst noch mehr Schaden zufügen konnte, kehrte ich einem verblüfften André den Rücken und fuhr fort, "Woher sind diese Gerüchte gekommen?"  
"Die anderen Sekretäre sagen, es begann in den Salons," antwortete er.  
Da fuhr ich schnell herum." Sogar die Sekretäre wissen es!"  
"Sie sind diejenigen, die alles zuerst wissen," sagte André achselzuckend. "Von ihren Chefs natürlich."  
Falls dieses Gerücht seine Anfang in den Salons der Reichen und Müßigen genommen hatte, wusste ich wohin ich mich für weitere Informationen wenden musste. Es war klar, dass ein Gespräch mit meinen Schwestern anstand.

* * *

"Natürlich haben wir davon gehört," antwortete Anne Marie auf meine Nachfrage am Telefon. "Wer hat das nicht? Aber es ist offensichtlich, dass es nicht stimmt, also haben wir es nicht für nötig gehalten, es dir zu erzählen."  
"Stell dir nur mal vor, dass Fersen eine Affäre mit dir hätte," fuhr sie fort, dann korrigierte sie sich hastig - "Nicht das es _unvorstellbar _wäre, natürlich nicht, aber mal im Ernst! Nur weil du ein oder zwei Mal mit ihm gemeinsam beim Mittagessen gesehen wurdest! Es ist wirklich lächerlich."  
"Von wem hast du es gehört?"  
"Nun, Madame Tison sagte, sie habe es von Madame Calonne, die wiederum sagte sie hätte es von dieser Frau, Yolande Martin. Du weist schon, diese Frau, mit der Antoinette gerne shoppen geht. Also wirklich! Diese Frau sollte sich schämen. Diese Art von Gerüchten zu verbreiten und _sich dabei erwischen zu lassen..."_  
Ich hörte den Rest der Worte meiner Schwester nicht.  
Das letzte Puzzelteil war an seinen Platz gefallen. Ich wusste, der Name würde früher oder später zwangsläufig auftauchen.  
Sie war sehr gerissen, nicht wahr? Jetzt, da sie sich fest an Antoinette gehängt hatte, festigte sie ihre Stellung, indem sie verhinderte, dass niemand sonst ihrer Beute zu nahe kam. Und was könnte besser sein, als zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe zu schlagen?  
Natürlich bedeutete das, dass ich jetzt noch vorsichtiger mit meiner Verbindung zu Fersen umgehen musste. Nicht, dass ich viel darauf gegeben hätte, was die Leute über uns beide zu sagen hatten, aber Yolande Martin, die inzwischen sicherlich wissen musste, wie sehr Antoinette an Fersen hing, hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Antoinette diejenige sein würde, die verletzt würde, falls die Gerüchte sie erreichten, und es wäre noch viel schlimmer, wenn die Gerüchte auf Tatsachen gründen würden, und seien sie noch so geringfügig.  
Ich hatte noch nie Jemand so niederträchtigen gekannt!  
Das Gerede über Fersens romantische Absichten für mich, brachte mir keine Freude. Vielleicht hätten die Dinge anders gestanden, hätte er auch nur das leiseste Interesse an mir gezeigt. Hätte ich gewusst, dass ich auch nur den Hauch einer Chance hätte, dann wäre vielleicht alles anders gewesen...  
Ich würde es nicht zulassen, dass er oder ich solchen Gerüchten ausgesetzt waren. So gern ich alles gegeben hätte um mit ihm zusammen zu sein, es stand zu viel auf dem Spiel. Ich würde Antoinette nicht nur meinetwegen verletzt werden lassen.  
_"Aber ich liebe diesen Mann!" _Heulte etwas in mir auf, und ich fühlte wie mich ein äußerst erbitterter Schmerz durchfuhr während ich allein in meinem Büro saß. "_Es bist nicht nur du, Antoinette! Ich liebe ihn auch!"_  
Ich musste verrückt sein, mich in ihn zu verlieben und mir nicht zu gestatten es zu zeigen.  
_Fersen, Fersen… ist in deinem Herzen denn so gar kein Platz für mich? Und was dich angeht, wie weit wirst du für Antoinette gehen, wo du doch weist, dass auch deine Liebe unerwidert bleiben wird? Sag es mir … warum müssen Menschen so leiden?_  
Nach einer Weile trocknete ich meine Augen und starrte abermals auf Madame du Deffands Einladung, die offen auf meinem Schreibtisch lag. Ich hatte das mit zunehmender Regelmäßigkeit getan, seit Fersen den Ball bei Antoinettes Abendgesellschaft erwähnt hatte.  
Obwohl ich wusste, dass es nichts gab, dass man gegen die törichten Wünsche seines Herzens tun konnte, erkannte ich, dass es einen Weg für mich gab, mich Fersen hinzugeben, ohne die Gerüchte zu schüren. Nur einmal. Und auf diese Art und Weise sollte es mir gelingen einen Exorzismus zu betreiben. Auf diese Weise, sollte es mir möglich sein ihn ein für alle mal aufzugeben...diese Liebe aufzugeben, die nie dazu gemacht war, zwischen uns zu bestehen...

* * *

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir das tatsächlich durchziehen!" rief meine Schwester Hortense aufgeregt aus, als sie sich um mich scharten.  
Es war der letzte Sonntag im August und ich hatte sie in letzter Minute angerufen, um zu sagen, dass ich doch dem Maskenball der du Deffand an diesem Abend beiwohnen würde und ob sie mir bitte mit meiner Robe helfen könnten? Sie hatten mit Eifer geantwortet - sogar Nanny hatten sie mitgebracht um auszuhelfen - und sie waren schneller auf meiner Türschwelle erschienen, als ich meine Meinung zu der ganzen Sache noch hätte ändern können.  
André, der, seit meiner Ankündigung auf den Ball zu gehen, ungewöhnlich schweigsam gewesen war, hatte sich außen im Wohnzimmer positioniert und weigerte sich entschieden jegliche Art von Unterstützung anzubieten.  
Wirklich, manchmal verstand ich André einfach nicht. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach war es offensichtlich, dass es ihm vor Schreck die Sprache verschlagen hatte, als er meine Entscheidung hörte. Am Morgen hatten wir Arbeit zu erledigen gehabt und er hatte sich geweigert den Nachmittag frei zu nehmen, wie ich vorgeschlagen hatte, sondern war mir wortlos in meine Wohnung gefolgt, wo er sich auf dem Wohnzimmersofa niedergelassen hatte und nicht weg zu bewegen war. Wenn ich es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte ich fast gesagt er … schmollte. Ein seltsamer Gedanke.  
Doch jetzt war nicht die Zeit sich über Andrés seltsames Verhalten zu wundern.  
Jetzt, da ich mein Bad beendet hatte, hießen mich meine Schwestern still auf dem Bett sitzen, während Nanny Meter von Stoff - Anne Maries Geschenk von vor vielen Monaten - über meinen Kopf stülpte. Danach musste ich aufstehen, während sie weitere Änderungen an dem Kleid vornahmen.  
"Aua!" schrie ich, wie ich spürte wie die Schärpe in meine Taille schnitt, als Catherine sie so fest sie nur konnte, zuband.  
"Halt nur eine Minute die Luft an, Liebes," sagte sie, während sie versuchte, sie noch ein bisschen fester zu ziehen. "Es soll deine schmale Taille betonen."  
"Bitte, es reicht!" Schnaubte ich. "Noch enger und ich werde nicht mehr atmen können!"  
"Fertig!" verkündete Catherine. "Wie sollen wir den Knoten nun binden? Irgendwelche Ideen, meine Damen?"  
Ein Gemurmel von Vorschlägen kam von Seiten meiner anderen Schwestern, während sie innehielten um das Problem zu besprechen.  
Nach einem Augenblick sagte ich ungeduldig, " Es ist mir wirklich egal wie dieser Knoten gebunden wird! Macht einfach weiter!"  
Danach kam ein Haufen Getue mit dem Haar, dem Make-up, bis ich glaubte wir würden den Ball bei dieser Geschwindigkeit nie erreichen.  
Endlich traten sie alle zurück und gurrten ihre Anerkennung. Nanny rannte hinaus, um André zu rufen. Von irgendwo hinter mir hörte ich eine Kamera klicken.  
"Keine Bilder!" Schrie ich, als ich herumwirbelte.  
"Entspann dich! Die Bilder gehen direkt in die Familienalben!" sagte Hortense während sie seelenruhig noch ein Bild schoss auf dem ich sie anblickte. "Gott weiß, wann du je wieder ein Kleid tragen wirst. Lächle, Liebes. Nicht mürrisch schauen."  
"Dreh dich um und lass dich von der anderen Seite anschauen," sagte Josephine, während sie mich mit kritischem Blick von oben bis unten beäugte.  
Gehorsam drehte ich mich und fand André im Türrahmen, dem sein Kiefer herunter klappte, als er den Anblick vor sich aufnahm. Falls sein erstaunter Blick ein Richtwert war musste ich wirklich sehr albern aussehen.  
"Ich weiß! Ich sehe bestimmt komisch aus!" sagte ich ihm, einen Arm verzagt fallen lassend. Es wurde offensichtlich, in welche Tiefen ich sinken würde, nur damit Fersen mich als jemand anderen als sonst sah. War es die ganze Mühe wirklich wert?  
André schüttelte seinen Kopf, als er meine Worte hörte. "Nein! Nein... es ist nur... du bist absolut wunderschön," brachte er heraus, den Beginn eines leichten Lächelns in seinen Mundwinkeln.  
Plötzliche verlegen blickte ich hinunter auf die unzähligen Rockfalten unter mir und versuchte einige ungeschickte Schritte. "Meinst... meinst du wirklich?" fragte ich zweifelnd. "Dieses Ding ist so eng am Leib, dass ich kaum atmen, geschweige denn laufen kann."  
Ich wandte mich an meine Schwestern. "Denkt dran, meine Identität darf nicht auffliegen! Dieser Ausflug ist rein zu Firmenzwecken. Madame du Deffand erwartet eine große Anzahl an Menschen, manche davon aus dem Ausland. Lasst alle glauben, ich sei eine davon."  
"Geht in Ordnung. Dich in ein Kleid bekommen zu haben ist schon genug für uns. Wir werden unseren Teil der Abmachung einhalten und sagen, dass wir nicht die leiseste Ahnung haben, wer du bist. Auf diese Weise werden wir auch von allen eine ehrliche Reaktion erhalten können," sagte Anne Marie aufgeregt. Sie waren alle bereits in ihre Kostüme gekleidet gekommen, und waren bereit für den Ball. "Wir werden vorgehen. Vergiss deine Maske nicht."  
"Werde ich nicht," sagte ich und wollte die vielfältig verzierte Maske von Clothilde holen, als das entsetzlichste passierte.  
Ein allgemeiner Aufschrei erhob sich von Seiten meiner Schwestern und Nanny, als ich über meine Röcke stolperte und bäuchlings schmerzhaft auf dem harten Marmorboden landete.  
"Mademoiselle Francoise!" rief Nanny, während mehrere Paar Hände gleichzeitig versuchten mich wieder auf meine Füße zu stellen.  
"Deine Frisur!" schrie eine Schwester, griff nach dem Kamm der hoch über meinem Kopf saß, um ihn zu richten, währendessen rief eine andere Schwester aus, "Pass jetzt auf das Kleid auf!"  
"Ich bin okay!" keuchte ich, wobei ich den vielen Händen auswich, die versuchten die Falten meines Kleides gleichzeitig abzuklopfen, glatt zu ziehen und zu richten.  
Über den Köpfen meiner Schwestern glaubte ich zu sehen wie André seinen Kopf senkte, um ein Lächeln zu verstecken. _Er hält das hier also für komisch?_  
Meine empörte Reaktion zeigte sich sofort darin, wie meine Hände hinauf krochen, um direkt auf meinen Hüften zu landen.  
"Aber, aber Mademoiselle Francoise," mahnte Nanny, wie sie meine schlechte Angewohnheit sah. " Denken Sie an ihre Manieren. Keine Hände auf den Hüften, keine großen Schritte. Seien Sie umsichtig wie Sie reden, und bitte heben Sie ihre Röcke ein winziges bisschen an, wenn Sie sich bewegen."  
"Verdammt, aber selbst für einmal ist ein Kleid zu tragen einfach zu viel!" klagte ich.  
André trat beiseite , als ich ihn im Türrahmen passierte und ging in den Flur. Ich hörte wie Nanny zu ihm sagte, "Du kannst sie heute Nacht nicht begleiten, André. Du würdest ihre Identität preisgeben, sobald du den Saal mit ihr betrittst."  
"Ich weiß," sagte André nur.  
"Wir werden schon voraus gehen," sagte Hortense, als sie sich bereit machten, zu gehen. "Wir werden dich dann dort sehen, Francoise."  
Während ich mich setzte, um auf den Wagen zu warten, kam André und setzte sich neben mich aufs Sofa.  
"Du bist so nervös wie eine Debütantin," bemerkte er in belustigtem Ton.  
Ich lachte kurz auf. "Erinnerst du dich, wie ich als Teenager das Angebot meiner Eltern abgelehnt habe, einen Debütantinnenball zu bekommen?" sagte ich. "Trotzdem, ich schätze, es kann nicht schaden sich ab und an zu verkleiden."  
"Nimmst du das hier nicht mit?" fragte er, das Handy hervor holend, dass ich seiner Obhut anvertraut hatte.  
Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. "Ich habe nichts worin ich es aufbewahren könnte. Am Ende würde ich es noch verlieren," antwortete ich. "Außerdem werde ich nicht lange auf dem Ball bleiben. Anne Maries Fahrer wird mich später hierher zurück bringen."  
"Die Chefin eine ganze Nacht ohne ihr Handy," verkündete André ohne ein Miene zu verziehen. "Kaum vorstellbar, aber ich denke sie verdient dann und wann eine Auszeit von der Arbeit. Nun gut. Ich werde mich so gut ich kann, um deine Anrufe kümmern."  
Ich lächelte ob seiner Bemerkung, zugleich wunderte ich mich wie er so liebenswürdig sein konnte. Bevor ich jedoch noch mehr sagen konnte, bekam ich einen Anruf vom Portier. Ein Wagen wartete bereits unten auf mich.

* * *

War das, wie es sich anfühlte? Nervös und aufgeregt zur gleichen Zeit, berauscht von der Vorahnung, die Lichter des nächtlichen Paris mit neuen, klareren Augen zu sehen, während das Auto sich durch bekannte Straßen schlängelte und mich näher zum Ball brachte, zu Fersen. _Fersen…Fersen…_  
Was würde er denken? Was würde er sagen? Würde er mich erkennen? Würden wir uns auf einer so großen Veranstaltung überhaupt sehen?  
_Nur dieses eine Mal, dann will ich versuchen alles an dir zu vergessen, mein Geliebter..._  
Und dann bog der Wagen auf Madame du Deffands Grundstück ein. Bald würde es den großen Eingang des Hauses erreichen, der bereits in Licht und Musik gehüllt war. Es war Zeit für mich, die Maske anzulegen und jemand anderes zu werden.

* * *

Den Ballsaal zu betreten, war wie einen Traum zu betreten. Der Tanz hatte bereits begonnen, und inmitten der Masse an in prächtige Kostüme gehüllten Menschen, gab es keine andere Wahl als weiter geradeaus zu gehen.  
Der Trick, hatte Anne Marie gesagt, war sich nicht auf irgendjemanden in der Menge zu konzentrieren, und so hielt ich meinen Blick bewusst direkt geradeaus gerichtet ohne die Menschen neben mir zu beachten. Allmählich ging mir auf, dass der Weg vor mir frei gemacht wurde, während ich voranschritt. Da waren jene, die mich anstarrten, jene die redeten.  
_Vorsichtig jetzt..._ mahnte ich mich, während ich einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte, immer auf die Röcke achtend, welche meine Beine umspielten.  
Und dann war er da. Da, am Ende der Reihe von Leuten, welche beiseite getreten waren, um mich vorbei zu lassen. Er kam auf mich zu, als ich mich näherte und in einer Jacke aus dem achtzehnten Jahrhundert, einer kunstvoll gebundenen Krawatte, seidenem Rüschenhemd, Wams und Kniehosen, die seine große, schlanke Gestalt unterstrichen, sah er prächtig aus.  
"Madame," sagte Fersen sich verbeugend, "darf ich um den nächsten Tanz bitten?"  
_Das ist es nun also..._  
Bis jetzt schien mein Trick zu funktionieren. Ich nickte stumm und erlaubte ihm meine Hand zu nehmen.  
Es wurde ein langsamer Walzer gespielt als wir auf die Tanzfläche traten. Langsam drehte er sich zu mir, legte eine Hand sanft auf meine Hüfte, wobei er meine andere festhielt und wir schwebten davon.  
Obwohl er maskiert war, konnte ich sehen wie seine blauen Augen suchend auf mich hinunter blickten. Wenn wir nur für immer so bleiben könnten... seine Arme um mich gelegt, hält er mich nah bei sich, hält mich, als wäre ich so zerbrechlich wie Glas.  
Nach einer Weile sagte er, "Wenn ich so dreist sein darf, Madame, darf ich fragen aus welchem Land ihr kommt?"  
Da senkte ich meine Augen vor seinem Blick, plötzlich ängstlich, dass er herausgefunden haben könnte wer ich wirklich war. Das Schweigen war mein Verbündeter und so sagte ich nichts.  
"Oh, ich habe sie wohl gekränkt," sagte er nach einer Weile in unbeschwertem Gesprächston. "Ihr müsst mir vergeben. Ihr erinnert mich nur an eine sehr gute Freundin von mir. Leider ist sie gerade nicht hier. Sie ist eine brillante Managerin und die Arbeit hält sie davon ab zu solchen Veranstaltungen zu erscheinen. Aber... Ihr seid genauso schön wie sie, mit dem gleichen glänzenden blonden Haar und den funkelnden blauen Augen. Sie ist gütig, kultiviert und anmutig. Wie Ihr. Aber ich vermute sie ist skeptisch, wenn sie so bezeichnet wird und verbirgt ihre weiblichen Züge daher. Sie lässt die Menschen glauben, sie sie aus Eis gemacht, wenngleich ich weiß wie einsam es für sie manchmal sein muss, so unnahbar zu sein..."  
Ich spürte Tränen aufwallen, als ich diese zärtlichen Worte hörte. _Oh Fersen, Fersen... wenn du nur wüsstest, wie schmerzlich wahr deine Worte sind. Wenn du nur sehen könntest, wie einsam es wirklich für mich war... Ich hatte es nie gewusst, bis du kamst..._  
Der Walzer kam zum Ende. Wie schnell es doch gegangen war. Ich spürte wie Fersen meine Hand senkte, doch er lies nicht los. Stattdessen, als ob er fühlte, dass ich gleich gehen würde, festigte er seinen Griff.  
"Bitte," sagte er mit einer Spur Dringlichkeit in seiner Stimme, "darf ich wenigstens euren Namen erfahren?"  
Bei dieser Bitte, entwand ich meine Hand schnell seinem Griff, seine Hand vor Schreck weg stoßend, als ich das tat. Ich war zu lange geblieben; bliebe ich auch nur eine Sekunde länger, würde er mit Sicherheit meine Identität entdecken. Ich kehrte mich ab von ihm und begann auf die Glastüren, welche zum Garten führten, zu zu rennen.  
"Madame!" Hörte ich ihn mir hinterher rufen, aber ich rannte weiter.  
Ich flog die marmornen Stufen hinunter, vorbei an den getrimmten Wiesen, weg von dem Haus und seiner Musik und seinem Tanz... weg von Fersen.  
Er sagte ich sei brillant und schön... gut, kultiviert, anmutig... ich hatte alles von seinen eigenen Lippen gehört. Also nahm er mich wahr, und das war genug — nein, das war mehr als genug —für mich. Ich kann ihn los lassen.  
Bei einer großen Marmorvase wurde ich schließlich langsamer und hielt inne um Atem zu holen, meine Gedanken zu sammeln. Ich schälte die Maske von meinem Gesicht. Die Tränen rannen ungehindert, fielen auf meine Arme, als ich meinen schmerzenden Kopf für einen Moment auf sie legte und schluchzte.  
_Jetzt kann ich ihn los lassen…_  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, entfernte ich mich von der Marmorvase. Ich fühlte, dass die Tränen den Kummer und den Schmerz aufgezehrt hatten, zurück blieb nur eine riesige Müdigkeit und das Bedürfnis nach Hause ins Bett zu gehen.  
In großer Entfernung glaubte ich ein Handy klingeln zu hören. Ich suchte die kühlen, dunklen Gärten ab und nach einem Moment der Betrachtung war ich dankbar, dass Fersen nicht die Verfolgung aufgenommen hatte und dass die Gärten scheinbar menschenleer waren. Ich fragte mich kurz wie ich wohl meinen Weg hinüber, zu den geparkten Autos suchen sollte, ohne zurück ins Haus gehen zu müssen.  
Wie ich einen Augenblick so dastand und überlegte, wie ich die Gärten verlassen sollte, spürte ich wie sich eine Hand sanft auf meine Schulter legte.  
Ich drehte mich ein wenig und sah flüchtig einen Mann hinter mir, der mir den Schrecken meines Lebens einjagte.  
Er war nicht Fersen. Er war ein maskierter, dunkelhaariger Fremder, gekleidet in ein schwarzes Ensemble, wie Straßenräuber aus lange vergangenen Zeiten oft in Bilderbüchern dargestellt wurde, komplett mit einem wehenden schwarzen Umhang hinter ihm.  
Einen Moment lang überkam mich solch ein starkes Gefühl des Wiedererkennens, dass sofort drei Worte in meinem Kopf auftauchten: _Der schwarze Ritter...!_  
Ohne nachzudenken, dass die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen bei einem so wichtigen Ball ein Höchstmaß betragen mussten, ergriff ich die Hand des Mannes unsanft und zerrte ihn kraftvoll herum.  
"He, he!" schrie eine sehr bekannte Stimme. "Francoise! Ich bin es!"  
Ich lies die Hand sofort fallen." André!" Zischte ich und drehte mich ruckartig zu ihm um. "Was tust du hier?"  
"Auuuu!" Er zuckte zurück, wobei er seine Hand wedelte als würde sie brennen. "Das tat _weh!"_  
"Du hast Glück, dass du rechtzeitig geschrien hast," sagte ich. " Ich war im Begriff, dich umzuwerfen!"  
"So viel dazu, dass ich zu deiner Rettung eilen wollte," sagte er, eher reumütig. "Ich konnte nicht anders, als mir Sorgen zu machen, deshalb kam ich mit, um zu prüfen, ob es dir gut geht."  
"Wie—? Was-?" Da waren so viele Fragen auf einmal. Letztendlich stellte ich die erste: "Wo hast du das Kostüm her?"  
"Auf dem Weg hierher hab ich es in einem Kostümladen ausgeliehen. Ich nahm das erstbeste," antwortete er. "Großmutter sagte ,ich könne nicht kommen. Natürlich meinte sie, ich könne nicht als André kommen, aber sie hat nichts davon gesagt, dass ich nicht als Monsieur Voleuse kommen kann. Keine Angst. Nicht mal deine Schwestern drinnen haben mich erkannt."  
Ich lehnte mich gegen die Vase, keuchend wegen des engen Kleides und noch etwas anderem. Diese Nacht folgte wirklich ein Schock auf den anderen.  
"Bist du in Ordnung?" Fragte André besorgt. "Ich sah dich aus dem Ballsaal rennen. Hat eine Weile gedauert, bis ich dich hier fand."  
Ich nickte. "Abgesehen davon, dass ich Schwierigkeiten habe in diesem Kleid zu atmen, geht es mir gut," antwortete ich, "aber wir gehen besser, bevor noch jemand kommt. Hast du einen Wagen?"  
"Ja. Hier entlang," sagte er und hielt inne, als er sah wie ich vor Kälte leicht zitterte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort, nahm er seinen schwarzen Umhang ab und legte ihn um meine Schultern  
"Zeit Aschenputtel in ihr Bett zu bringen, bevor die Uhr zwölf schlägt," scherzte er, als er mich zum Wagen führte.

* * *

"Liebes, wovon warst du besessen, dass du letzte Nacht einfach so abgehauen bist?" rief Anne Marie am Telefon, gleich am nächsten Tag, als ich gerade meinen Morgenkaffee trank. "Und dabei war es so ein Erfolg! Niemand wusste, wer du bist. Sie alle haben gedacht, du gehörst zu den italienischen Gästen."  
Sie hatte recht früh angerufen, um mich mit allen Details des Balls die meine Schwestern zusammen getragen hatten, zu unterhalten. "Jeder hat über dich gesprochen - deine Haare, dein Kleid, deine Figur. Besonders deine Figur. Sie waren alle so neidisch! Selbst Antoinette de Brun hat gefragt wer du bist. Francoise bitte versprich mir, dass du in Zukunft auf mehr solche Parties gehen wirst," bat meine Schwester.  
Ich lachte nur, als ich ihre Bitte hörte. Es würde lange Zeit dauern,dachte ich bei mir, bevor ich mich wieder bereit erklären würde auf eine zu gehen.  
"Wir hoffen übrigens, dass du bekommen hast, was du gesucht hast," fuhr Anne Marie fort. "Du warst nur für einen kurzen Walzer mit Monsieur Fersen auf dem Ball. Wir hatten uns eine Schlange von Männern vorgestellt, die danach alle mit dir tanzen wollen. Victor de Girodelle konnte einfach nicht seine Augen von dir abwenden."  
"Ja, ich bekam was ich gebraucht habe," antwortete ich so kurzangebunden wie ich nur konnte.  
Tatsächlich, hatte ich sogar mehr als ich gebraucht hatte, bekommen. Fersen hatte schnell geschalten. Zurück in der Geborgenheit meiner Wohnung, hatte mein Telefon geklingelt, als André und ich gerade fertig damit waren mein Haar von seinen Kämmen und Haarnadeln zu befreien. Laut André hatte er sogar schon früher angerufen, als wir noch auf dem Ball waren. Zu meinem Glück, war André gut genug gewesen, eine passende Ausrede zu fabrizieren, die ihn glauben lies, dass wir den ganzen Abend in meiner Wohnung geblieben waren.  
Am anderen Ende der Leitung legte meine Schwester eine Pause ein. "Ein letztes noch, Liebes," sagte sie. "Ich werde das zum ersten und letzten Mal fragen. Ich hoffe du hältst mich nicht für aufdringlich, aber... du hast wirklich keine Affäre mit Fersen, oder?"  
"Meine liebe Anne Marie!" sprach ich streng ins Telefon. "Falls ich eine Affäre mit Fersen hätte, hätte ich das Bett für unsere Treffen vorbehalten und nicht die Tanzfläche, wo man von neugierigen Augen umgeben ist."  
Ich hörte meine Schwester lachen. "Ist gut, ich glaube dir. Letzte Nacht war trotzdem eine Verschwendung," sagte sie. "Nach all der Vorbereitung, hättest du doch eine Stunde länger bleiben und es genießen können."  
Nachdem sie aufgelegt hatte, sammelte ich die Papiere auf und stellte fest, dass ich mich genau genommen sogar auf einen ruhigen, friedlichen Sonntag alleine freute.


End file.
